White Interest - Repeat Number
by yellowstone69
Summary: Crossover Person Of Interest - White Collar. : Après le refus de sa libération, Neal Caffrey est mystérieusement kidnappé... A la Bibliothèque, la machine sort un numéro déjà connu… Une nouvelle course contre la montre s'engage alors pour retrouver Neal.
1. Chapter 1

White Interest – Repeat Number

Une nouvelle collaboration de Yellowstone69 et Arches67, en version bilingue.

Les événements racontés dans cette histoire prennent place dans la continuité immédiate du dernier épisode de White Collar, suite à l'enlèvement de Neal. Côté Person of Interest, l'action se situe au cours de la deuxième partie de la saison 3, avant les épisodes de l'arc final impliquant Samaritan.

Sans être une suite directe à notre histoire "White Interest", il est préférable de l'avoir lue avant pour mieux comprendre les événements de cette fic.

_Note _: nous avons commencé à penser à cette histoire avant même la fin de saison 5 de White Collar, et démarré l'écriture tout juste après la diffusion du dernier épisode (le kidnapping de Neal était une aubaine inattendue). En juillet 2014, près de 95% de l'histoire était écrite, puis la vraie vie nous a rattrapé et nous n'avons pas pu finir aussi vite que nous l'aurions souhaité. Le premier chapitre de notre histoire a donc été écrit bien avant la diffusion du premier épisode de la saison 6. "Les grands esprits se rencontrent" ? En tout cas, si certaines scènes semblent familières, c'est juste que nous avons eu les mêmes idées que les créateurs, pas du plaggia…

Oubliez la saison 6 de White Collar, les saisons 3 et 4 de Person of Interest, remontez dans le temps et profitez de l'aventure…

**Chapitre 1**

_New York, Roosevelt Island_

L'homme aux bottes monta dans le véhicule en faisant un signe de la tête au chauffeur qui démarra aussitôt.

Il jeta un œil à l'arrière de la camionnette. Rick venait de taser l'homme qui continuait à se débattre sous la cagoule noire. Il prit son téléphone et appuya sur une touche.

"Nous avons le paquet."

Il raccrocha sans un mot supplémentaire.

_POI - WC - POI - WC - POI - WC_

_New York, mercredi 10h00, Bureaux du FBI_

Plongés dans le dossier du nouveau cas qu'ils devaient résoudre, Diana et Jones faillirent manquer l'arrivée de Peter qui ne s'arrêta même pas pour les saluer. Ils se regardèrent avec incompréhension, leur ancien boss n'était pas censé travailler aujourd'hui, mais plutôt préparer son déménagement à Washington avec Elizabeth.

La soirée d'adieu de la veille avait d'ailleurs été "larmoyante". Peter avait été un patron exceptionnel, la barre était vraiment placée très haute pour son remplaçant. Même si elle le gardait pour elle, Diana considérait que Peter était irremplaçable et avait déjà commencé à songer à son avenir : elle allait demander à le suivre. Elle n'avait pas d'attaches particulières à New York et son précédent séjour à Washington lui avait plu. Y élever Théo ne pourrait que lui être bénéfique.

Elle revint à la réalité en entendant claquer la porte du bureau. Jamais en cinq ans, cela ne s'était produit. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu mettre Peter dans cet état ?

Jones la regarda et laissa tomber un seul mot : "Neal".

Au même instant, Peter repensait à son début de journée : un vrai cauchemar ! Les événements semblaient s'enchaîner sans qu'il ne puisse intervenir. Tout d'abord, le coup de fil lui apprenant que la remise de peine de Neal était refusée. L'annoncer à son ami avait été une horreur ; il avait eu le sentiment de le poignarder dans le dos. Il revoyait encore le regard de Neal. Jamais au cours de leur passé, même quand Peter l'avait arrêté, Neal n'avait eu cette expression de détresse.

Même s'il avait encore des doutes quant à sa sincérité en toutes circonstances, il savait que Neal faisait des efforts. En fait, le souhait de Peter était qu'il reste travailler pour lui, non parce qu'il était prisonnier mais bien parce qu'il le souhaitait sincèrement.

La réaction de Neal face à cette décision avait été pour le moins "violente". Il n'oublierait jamais le visage de son ami quand il lui avait expliqué que le FBI ne le relâchait pas car il était devenu un atout du Service, s'il avait été mauvais il aurait été remis en prison. Profondément trahi, Neal avait laissé tomber un laconique "le jeu était truqué depuis le début". Mais ça n'était pas un jeu, c'était la réalité.

Juste après, il avait annoncé à Elizabeth qu'il restait à New York pour s'occuper du cas de Neal et elle lui avait seulement répondu très calmement, qu'elle allait, elle, quand même à Washington. Le poste qu'elle avait décroché à la National Gallery of Art était la chance de sa vie il était hors de question de la laisser passer.

Peter avait acquiescé, pas très sûr de ce choix, et était venu directement à son bureau.

Laisser partir El loin de lui, était-ce vraiment une bonne idée ? Choisir encore une fois Neal était-ce vraiment la chose à faire ? Depuis cinq ans, cet homme avait tout bouleversé dans sa vie, pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Grâce à son arrestation, puis à leur collaboration, il avait accumulé les succès et il était à présent reconnu comme l'un des meilleurs agents du FBI. Ces mêmes liens l'avaient aussi conduit en prison et il avait bien failli y laisser sa carrière ! Maintenant, voilà que, sans le vouloir, il s'immisçait entre Elizabeth et lui. En valait-il vraiment la peine ? Leur relation certes autant amicale que professionnelle méritait-elle qu'il mette son couple en péril ?

Voir leur patron se prendre la tête à deux mains finit par convaincre Diana et Jones de monter le rejoindre.

Le coup frappé à la porte sortit Peter de ses pensées.

"Entrez," dit-il d'un ton bourru.

Au même moment, son téléphone se mit à sonner.

"Agent Burke, que puis-je pour vous ?" répondit-il sèchement.

Le visage de Peter se ferma peu à peu tandis qu'il écoutait attentivement les paroles de son interlocuteur. Il se releva brusquement et se mit à hurler au téléphone.

"C'est une blague de mauvais goût que vous êtes en train de me faire ? Ca fait trente minutes que Caffrey a quitté son rayon autorisé et vous ne me prévenez que maintenant ?" Peter reprit son souffle.

"Des agents sont en route pour intercepter Caffrey ? J'espère bien, bande d'incom…"

Diana venait d'arracher le téléphone des mains de Peter et conclut la conversation en disant qu'ils rappelleraient dans quelques minutes.

Un peu surpris par le geste de Diana, Peter commença à faire faire les cent pas pour s'arrêter aussitôt, l'espace de son bureau ne lui permettant guère de se déplacer. Il se tourna vers la fenêtre et frappa sa main d'un geste rageur contre la vitre en marmonnant, "quand je pense que je lui ai dit ce matin, 'surtout ne fait rien de stupide, tout n'est pas fini'."

"Peter, peux-tu nous dire ce qui te met dans cet état?" demanda calmement Diana.

Peter sembla enfin se souvenir que ses agents étaient en face de lui. Il poussa un soupir et s'excusa pour son attitude, leur expliquant que le bureau des Marshals venait de lui annoncer que Neal avait quitté son rayon autorisé et se dirigeait à vive allure en direction du nord.

Craignant de ne réveiller à nouveau la colère de son boss, Jones demanda prudemment.

"Sais-tu pourquoi il aurait fait cela ? Je n'ai pas bien compris le sens de la dernière phrase que tu as prononcé au milieu de ta diatribe. Pourquoi Neal aurait-t-il fait quelque chose de 'stupide' ?"

"La demande de liberté de Neal a tout simplement été refusée, j'ai partagé l'information avec lui tôt ce matin," répondit Peter, d'un ton las.

Jones et Diana le regardèrent bouche bée, totalement pris au dépourvu par cette nouvelle.

"Dans les grandes lignes, le directeur du FBI a dit que Neal avait gâché toute chance de libération à cause de son escapade au Cap Vert. De plus, le bureau ne veut pas le relâcher car il devenu un atout important dans la résolution des cas," compléta Peter.

"Je pensais sincèrement que cette fois-ci, la liberté de Neal était acquise. J'avais moi-même discuté avec l'avocat général, il n'y a pas deux jours et il semblait convaincu que ça n'était qu'une simple formalité. Je ne comprends toujours pas ce retournement de situation," ajouta encore Peter.

"Pas croyable," murmura Diana.

L'agent reprit le téléphone et contacta le bureau des Marshals qui l'avait prévenu, dix minutes auparavant.

Diana et Jones l'entendirent s'excuser avant toute chose. La conversation dura de longues minutes. Ils entendirent Peter annoncer qu'il se chargerait, personnellement, de ramener Neal, pour le mettre entre les quatre murs d'une prison, cette fois.

Une fois le téléphone raccroché, il se tourna vers ses deux meilleurs agents.

"Les Marshals viennent d'intercepter le pick-up dans lequel se trouvait le signal GPS mais Neal n'était pas à l'intérieur. Cela aurait été trop facile... Apparemment, le bracelet a été ouvert proprement, avec une clé. Quelque chose m'échappe, normalement, seul le Marshal en charge du suivi de Neal possède la clé capable de le déverrouiller sans lancer l'alerte."

_Un point à éclaircir_, nota-t-il pour lui-même.

"En attendant, Neal est dans la nature." Il poussa un soupir. "Diana, commence à rassembler une équipe de confiance pour traquer Neal".

Diana eut subitement une idée.

"Peter, avant d'ameuter la cavalerie, puis-je passer un coup de fil à Mozzie ?" demanda-t-elle. "S'il ne répond pas, cela renforcera la thèse de la fuite, s'il répond…"

"Je suis persuadé qu'il ne va pas répondre," l'interrompit Peter.

Diana composa néanmoins le numéro de Mozzie sur son portable et mit le haut-parleur.

"Allo ? Bonjour Diana, Théo a besoin de sa nounou préférée ?", répondit Mozzie d'une voix joyeuse.

Diana vit l'expression de consternation sur le visage de Peter qui fixait le téléphone d'un air surpris. Il semblait totalement persuadé que Neal était en fuite or Neal en fuite signifiait normalement que Mozzie l'était aussi. Il ne s'attendait absolument pas à ce que celui-ci réponde au téléphone, encore moins de sembler aussi détendu au bout du fil.

"Désolé, Mozzie, ce n'est pas l'objet de mon appel. As-tu vu Neal aujourd'hui ?" répondit Diana.

"Je l'ai vu brièvement ce matin après sa discussion avec Peter. Il était furieux, ce qui est compréhensible. Mais pourquoi cette question ?" demanda Mozzie.

"Il n'est toujours pas arrivé au bureau," répondit Diana.

"Diana, il se passe quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda Mozzie, soudain inquiet. "Tu ne m'aurais pas appelé sinon. Ce n'est pas la première fois que Neal n'arrive pas à l'heure."

"Mozzie, c'est Peter. Neal ne porte plus son émetteur. Il est désormais considéré comme étant en fuite. Etais-tu au courant ? T'a-t-il dit quelque chose ?" interrogea Peter, d'un ton toujours agacé.

"Non ! Il ne m'a rien dit de tel. Il ne s'est pas conduit avec moi comme quelqu'un qui allait s'enfuir peu après. Nous avions même des engagements pour demain soir," eut le temps de répondre Mozzie, avant que Peter ne lui coupe la parole.

"Mozzie, n'essaie pas de gagner du temps pour ton ami, dis-moi la vérité !" s'énerva de nouveau Peter.

"Du calme, je n'y suis pour rien, moi ! Tu m'as posé une question, j'y réponds. Je suis sûr que Neal ne cherchait pas à s'enfuir," ajouta Mozzie, clairement agacé.

"Peter, il est peut-être temps de voir l'affaire sous un autre angle," intervint Diana. "Il se pourrait qu'il soit arrivé quelque chose à Neal, tu ne crois pas ?"

"Tu as une idée ?" répliqua Peter.

"On pourrait peut-être passer chez Neal et fouiller l'appartement pour trouver des indices qui confirmeraient ou infirmeraient ta thèse de la fuite avant de lancer toutes les forces des Marshals et les nôtres aux trousses de Caffrey, qu'en dis-tu ?" proposa Diana.

"D'accord pour la fouille de l'appartement. Mozzie, tu nous retrouves là-bas et tu attends dehors si tu arrives avant nous," ordonna Peter.

Il enchaîna, "je ne voudrais pas que tu compromettes les recherches. Et je compte sur toi pour nous montrer tous les recoins secrets de cet appartement. Je suis sûr que tu connais tous."

"Je suis ravi d'avoir toute ta confiance," répondit Mozzie d'un ton sarcastique, contrarié par cette nouvelle preuve de méfiance que Peter venait de diriger contre lui.

_POI - WC - POI - WC - POI - WC_

Déjà plus d'une heure qu'ils fouillaient l'appartement. Mozzie leur avait indiqué toutes les cachettes qu'il connaissait, ou presque. Ils avaient mis la main sur quelques bons au porteur, une pierre précieuse à la provenance et valeur douteuse, un rouleau de lettres destinées à Kate, quelques clichés en galante compagnie dans de nombreuses villes européennes, l'adresse de contacts un peu partout dans le monde. Mais rien de révélateur…

Mozzie hésitait à indiquer l'endroit où Neal cachait ses passeports. S'ils y étaient, c'était sa théorie qui était prouvée ; Neal avait disparu mais pas de son plein gré. S'ils n'étaient plus là, Neal leur avait menti à tous, même à lui. Avait-il vraiment envie de savoir ?

"Mozzie, encore d'autres caches à nous révéler ?" demanda Jones.

"Une dernière," répondit-il, le ton sombre.

Il se dirigea vers le meuble du salon et toucha l'une des colonnes. "Le moment de vérité," murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Il plongea la main dans l'espace ainsi découvert et en ressortit la boîte qu'il pensait y trouver.

Jones s'en empara et l'ouvrit.

C'est ainsi qu'ils découvrirent, tous en même temps, les passeports de Neal.

"Tu vois, il ne s'est pas enfui ! Tout ce qui aurait pu lui permettre de passer une frontière est là," lança Mozzie, d'un ton acerbe en direction de Peter.

L'agent ne savait plus quoi penser. Il était tellement persuadé que Neal s'était enfui qu'il avait du mal à envisager une autre voie.

Les agents rassemblèrent les quelques éléments trouvés et quittèrent peu après le refuge de Neal. Mozzie fut autorisé à rester un moment.

Un agent fut laissé en faction devant l'appartement.

Mozzie attendit quelques minutes puis entreprit une nouvelle fouille méthodique de l'appartement. Il avait été obligé de révéler une grande partie des planques de Neal mais il avait réussi à en conserver quelques-unes pour lui.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, il se laissa tomber sur le canapé avec un soupir, découragé.

Cette recherche avait mis à jour quelques secrets intéressants au sujet desquels il avait hâte de taquiner Neal, mais absolument rien ne laissait penser qu'il avait pu prendre la fuite. Les passeports, l'argent liquide qu'il venait de découvrir, tout était là.

Il n'avait aucune raison de penser que son ami aurait pu partir après lui avoir demandé de l'aider à disparaître. Il avait cependant essayé de garder l'esprit ouvert à cette éventualité. Mais objectivement, cela n'avait aucun sens.

Ce qui ne laissait qu'une possibilité... Il n'osait même pas se permettre d'envisager une autre issue bien plus tragique.

Il en mettrait sa tête à couper : Neal avait été kidnappé.

Quant à envisager un responsable… leur passé était bien trop compliqué pour échafauder la moindre hypothèse à ce stade.

Laissant son esprit vagabonder, son regard tomba sur la dernière boîte qu'il venait d'extraire du dressing de Neal. Elle contenait deux téléphones. Celui dont ils se servaient tous les deux pour communiquer dans certaines circonstances. Paranoïa quand tu nous tiens ! Et un autre qu'il ne reconnaissait pas.

Soudain, il se souvint.

C'était le téléphone que John Reese avait donné à Neal, un an auparavant quand Keller avait enlevé Sara pour mettre la main sur leur trésor.

Bizarre que Neal ne se soit pas débarrassé de l'objet… Il était lié à bien trop de mauvais souvenirs.

Le mystérieux ange gardien de Neal s'était manifesté quand la vie de son ami avait été menacée. Agissait-il en mercenaire ? Quel serait son prix si Mozzie le contactait pour lui demander de l'aide ? En y repensant, il doutait qu'il y ait la moindre demande financière. Leur motivation était toute autre. Finch, son associé, semblait avoir accès à une réserve de fonds illimitée. Il fallait juste espérer qu'il soit tout simplement prêt à les aider. L'agent avait semblé apprécier Neal. Peut-être accepterait-il de faire quelques recherches.

Avant même d'y avoir vraiment réfléchi, sa main s'était emparé du téléphone. Restait à trouver un chargeur compatible.

_POI - WC - POI - WC - POI - WC_

Mozzie avait les yeux fixés sur la jauge de la batterie. Charger ce mobile semblait prendre des heures.

Quand enfin il s'alluma, Mozzie s'aperçut que ses mains tremblaient tandis qu'il appuyait sur une touche en priant pour que le numéro de John soit toujours actif.

L'attente semblait interminable. Il retint son souffle en entendant la tonalité de la sonnerie, puis resta pétrifié quand une voix familière répondit.

"Neal ? Je t'avais pourtant demandé d'éviter les ennuis."

_A suivre…_

* * *

Bonjour à nos lectrices enthousiastes de la 1ère histoire, si vous passez par là ... la gestation de celle-ci a été longue et compliquée mais la voilà enfin ... Tout est écrit ... On espère qu'elle vous plaira ... A bientôt


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour,

Voici déjà le chapitre 2….. Cela vous dit une petite redite du côté de la Bibliothèque cette fois ? Qu'est-il arrivé à Neal ?

En espérant que cela vous plaira.

Yellow69 &amp; Arches57

* * *

**Chapitre 2 **

_New York, mercredi 17h00, bibliothèque de Finch _

John Reese entra dans la bibliothèque précédé par Bear. Le malinois se précipita vers Finch et posa fièrement une balle sur la table à côté du clavier.

Finch leva un sourcil interrogateur et se tourna vers son employé.

"Encore une balle de baseball, M. Reese ?"

John esquissa un sourire.

"Bear semble plus doué que les joueurs pour les retrouver."

L'ex-agent prit la balle sur le bureau et la jeta dans une caisse où s'entassait un amoncellement hétéroclite de jouets rapportés par Bear lors de ses balades à Central Park.

Finch faisait courir ses doigts sur son clavier.

"Nous venons de recevoir un nouveau numéro, M. Reese."

John attendit que son employeur lui donne davantage d'informations.

"Oh… Il s'agit d'une répétition…"

John poussa un grognement en se frottant le front.

"Bon sang, dans quelle histoire s'est encore fourré Léon ? S'il continue, je vais demander à Fusco de le mettre derrière les barreaux, ça nous fera des vacances !"

"Il ne s'agit pas de M. Tao," répondit Finch, d'une voix grave.

Sensible au changement de ton, John s'approcha de l'écran et écarquilla les yeux.

Au même moment, son téléphone sonna. Il jeta un œil sur le numéro et décrocha en fronçant les sourcils.

"Neal ? Je t'avais pourtant demandé d'éviter les ennuis…"

Seul le silence lui répondit.

"Neal ?"

"Mozzie. Comment savez-vous que Neal a des ennuis ?" demanda-t-il surpris, puis sans laisser le temps à John de répondre, il poursuivit. "Oh... votre 'source' vous a prévenus ? Cela ne me rassure guère…" ajouta-t-il d'une voix sombre.

"Que se passe-t-il ?"

"Neal a disparu."

"Comment ça disparu ?"

"Son émetteur lui a été enlevé et nous sommes sans nouvelles de lui."

"Vous pensez qu'il s'est enfui ?"

"Non ! Jamais !" Puis Mozzie hésita, songeant qu'en quittant Neal quelques heures plus tôt, il lui avait promis de lui trouver une solution pour l'aider à disparaître.

John sembla sentir son hésitation. "Mozzie, si vous me racontiez la vérité ?"

Seul un grognement lui répondit et Reese se souvint de la paranoïa dont souffrait l'ami de Neal.

"Où êtes-vous ?"

"Chez Neal."

"Bien, ne bougez pas, je viens vous chercher."

Il se tourna vers son employeur. "Finch…"

"Je suis déjà sur la base des Marshals, je vais étudier les enregistrements du traceur de M. Caffrey et voir si je découvre une anomalie."

"Je ne serai pas long."

_POI - WC - POI - WC - POI - WC _

Quand John arriva au loft de Neal, un agent était posté au pied des escaliers. L'absence de l'indicateur semblait avoir déclenché une vaste opération de recherches. Il ne tenait pas à se faire identifier par les agents du FBI et rappela Mozzie sur le portable.

"Mozzie, vous êtes seul ?"

"Oui, l'équipe du FBI a fini d'explorer les lieux. Comme si Neal avait pu laisser un quelconque indice même s'il s'était effectivement enfui…" maugréa Mozz.

"Une distraction ne serait pas du luxe pour entrer discrètement."

"J'ai mieux. Une entrée dérobée, ça vous dit ?"

"Une entrée dérobée ?" s'exclama John amusé, puis il se souvint que la propriétaire des lieux était l'épouse d'un criminel notoire. Celui-ci avait sans doute eu besoin à l'occasion de pouvoir s'éclipser de chez lui, discrètement.

Il retrouva Mozzie un peu plus loin et quelques instants plus tard, il se tenait à nouveau devant la terrasse et son spectaculaire point de vue. Il admira les toits un instant, puis se tourna vers Mozzie. Celui-ci était en train de se servir un verre de vin. Il leva la bouteille à son attention, mais John secoua la tête.

"Comment va Sara ?" demanda John se souvenant de la raison qui l'avait amené à cet appartement la première fois.

Mozzie leva un sourcil, surpris. "Sara ? Bien… je suppose."

John le regarda d'un air incompréhensif, que Mozzie lui rendit tout aussi éberlué, puis il se ravisa.

"Bon sang, pour un dialogue de sourds…"

Reese ne put s'empêcher un léger sourire, comprenant qu'ils étaient tous deux perplexes mais probablement pas pour les mêmes raisons.

"Neal et Sara ne sont plus ensemble," expliqua Mozzie, comprenant enfin pourquoi John semblait surpris par son indifférence.

"Pardon ? La dernière fois que j'ai vu Neal, il allait la demander en mariage. Je pensais que c'était une affaire entendue."

"Lui aussi…" murmura Mozz.

Il poussa un soupir. "En fouillant la pièce à la recherche d'éléments qui auraient pu m'aider à comprendre la disparition de Neal, j'ai trouvé ceci."

Il ouvrit un tiroir et en sortit une boîte de velours bleu foncé. Reese tendit la main et l'ouvrit. Un anneau tout simple surmonté d'un diamant discret mais magnifique était blotti dans un cœur cramoisi.

"Superbe," commenta John. Il rendit la boîte à Mozzie. "Je ne comprends pas…"

"Neal non plus…" Mozzie fit un signe à John, l'invitant à s'asseoir sur le canapé.

"Après la disparition de Keller et la libération de Peter, tout allait bien. Je n'avais jamais vu Neal aussi heureux, ni aussi insouciant. C'était comme si on lui avait offert des ailes. Malheureusement, peu de temps après, un beau matin, Sara lui a annoncé qu'elle repartait à Londres, qu'ils n'étaient pas destinés à vivre ensemble. Et du jour au lendemain, Neal a perdu ses ailes."

Mozzie reprit une gorgée de son vin, le regard perdu dans le vide.

"Il n'a jamais su pourquoi Sara était partie. J'ai essayé de la confronter, de lui demander des explications, mais elle s'est contenté de me dire que je le savais bien. Le problème, c'est que je ne vois pas ce que je suis censé savoir ! Je ne me suis jamais mêlé de leur relation ; je dois avouer que je n'appréciais pas Sara tant que cela." Il marqua une pause, puis repris. "Neal a continué à travailler avec Peter… et Rebecca est entrée en scène."

"Rebecca ?" s'exclama John, médusé. Décidément, Neal retombait vite sur ses pieds.

"Rebecca était tout ce que Neal cherchait chez une femme. Elle était parfaite… absolument parfaite… et totalement factice."

"Factice ?" répéta John.

"Un coup monté de main de maître pour obtenir l'aide de Neal afin de retrouver un diamant."

Mozzie lui raconta alors comment, ensemble, ils avaient résolu l'énigme de Mosconi jusqu'à mettre la main sur le diamant rose et découvrir que Rebecca n'était pas Rebecca.

"Neal a eu le cœur brisé… Et même s'il la déteste pour ce qu'elle lui a fait, je crois que dans le fond il l'aime encore, ce qui n'en rend la chose que plus difficile."

"Pas au point de…" John fut, soudain, horrifié. Lui-même avait été au fond du gouffre et savait combien la vie pouvait perdre son sens.

"Non !" s'exclama Mozzie. "Je devais l'aider à trouver une solution pour disparaître, quitter New York, recommencer ailleurs, oublier toute cette vie... Nous nous sommes vus sur Roosevelt Island ce matin, je devais reprendre contact avec lui dans quelques jours. Quand Peter m'a appelé pour me dire que Neal ne portait plus son émetteur, je n'ai rien compris."

Il regarda John droit dans les yeux. "C'est pour cela que je sais qu'il ne s'est pas enfui. Neal n'a pas disparu de son plein gré. Et le fait que votre source vous ait indiqué qu'il est en danger me laisse penser qu'il a été kidnappé… Je ne vois vraiment aucune autre explication possible."

John hocha la tête. Apparemment Mozzie y avait longuement réfléchi.

"J'espère… qu'il a seulement été enlevé," ajouta-t-il songeant qu'à l'heure même Neal était peut-être déjà mort.

"Notre source nous prévient généralement suffisamment à l'avance," essaya de le rassurer John.

Il garda pour lui que leur fameuse "source" avait des ratés depuis peu et que, parfois, ils arrivaient trop tard.

L'ex-agent se leva pour se dégourdir les jambes, jetant un œil au ciel au dehors. La pénombre commençait à tomber, les lumières des immeubles s'allumaient peu à peu.

"Vous avez toujours votre dossier avec la liste des ennemis de Neal ?"

Mozz grogna. "On ne va pas recommencer…" se plaignit-il.

John appuya sur son oreillette. "Finch, avez-vous pu localiser les dernières traces de Caffrey ?"

"Oui, je suis en train d'accéder aux différentes caméras de la ville pour le retrouver."

"Bien, j'arrive avec Mozzie." Il se tourna vers le petit homme. "Venez, je vous emmène à la bibliothèque." Et tel un magicien, il sortit une cagoule noire de sa poche.

Mozzie laissa échapper un gémissement.

_POI - WC - POI - WC - POI - WC _

Reese entra dans la bibliothèque, tenant le coude de Mozzie.

"Franchement, les gars… Est-ce vraiment nécessaire ? Vous savez bien que je ne dirai jamais rien !" se plaignit Mozzie en retirant sa cagoule.

"Vous ne pouvez pas révéler ce que vous ne savez pas," expliqua calmement Reese.

Mozzie commença à protester, puis comprit le sens des paroles de John et laissa échapper un "oh" contrit.

"Bonsoir, M. Mozzie."

"Bonsoir. Je vous ai déjà dit de laisser tomber le 'Monsieur', Finch !"

"Bonne chance alors," murmura Reese avec un sourire. Comme Mozzie lui adressait un regard interrogatif, il s'expliqua. "Cela va faire quatre ans que je travaille avec lui, et pourtant Finch m'appelle toujours 'Monsieur' Reese."

"Les bonnes manières ne font de mal à personne, M. Reese," répondit Finch. "Et je vous appelle John… de temps à autre."

"Oui, généralement quand je suis à deux doigts de la mort… Vous avez conscience que j'en suis au stade où je m'inquiète dès que vous m'appelez John, Harold ?"

Finch écarquilla les yeux de stupeur, mais ne répondit pas.

_POI - WC - POI - WC - POI - WC _

Les trois hommes étaient postés devant les écrans de Finch.

"Voici l'émetteur de M. Caffrey, sur Roosevelt Island au moment de votre rencontre," dit Finch en pointant du doigt un écran montrant le plan de New York sur lequel clignotait une lumière.

"Il se déplace et quitte l'île. Logique, me direz-vous. Cependant, observez comment cela se déroule."

John et Mozzie fixaient l'écran. Le signal se dirigeait vers le Sud, s'immobilisait quelques secondes puis repartait plus rapidement toujours en direction du Sud – un véhicule probablement. Enfin, le signal changeait brutalement de direction pour repartir vers le Nord.

"La seule explication possible à ce soudain changement de direction est que l'émetteur ait été décroché de la cheville de Neal et jeté, vraisemblablement dans un véhicule à en juger par la vitesse de déplacement," conclut Finch.

"Vous avez pu trouver une caméra de cet endroit Finch ?" demanda John.

"Plusieurs, même. Regardez à ce feu rouge : la camionnette grise. Une personne sort le bras et lance quelque chose dans le pick-up blanc qui passe en sens inverse. Le bracelet, sans doute. L'heure entre le changement de direction sur le système de suivi GPS et l'heure de la caméra correspondent. Le pick-up semble être le véhicule où les Marshals ont retrouvé le bracelet de M. Caffrey," répondit Finch.

Il reprit, "si je n'ai pas commis d'erreurs, la camionnette est maintenant sur un parking de l'aéroport de La Guardia, mais je ne peux pas garantir qu'elle ne se soit pas arrêtée sur le trajet."

"J'y vais," annonça John, attrapant son casque de moto.

Roulant bien plus vite que ne l'y autorisaient les lois, ou même la simple sécurité élémentaire, Reese se rendit à l'aéroport avec une inquiétude grandissante. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs heures que Neal avait disparu. La présence de la camionnette de ses supposés ravisseurs à l'aéroport ne laissait présager rien de bon. A l'heure actuelle, Neal pouvait déjà être à l'autre bout du pays, voire à l'étranger. Il appuya sur l'accélérateur passant une lumière plus rouge qu'orange, ignorant les coups de klaxon que son passage déclenchait.

A la bibliothèque, Finch et Mozzie étaient plongés dans l'observation des caméras de l'aéroport à la recherche de Neal.

"Autant chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin," pesta Mozzie en regardant les masses de gens circulant dans les halls.

"Mais au moins, nous avons une botte de foin dans laquelle regarder," contra Finch, lançant un programme de reconnaissance faciale.

"Pourquoi Finch ?" demanda Mozzie sans préambule, tout en continuant à observer l'écran devant lui.

"Pourquoi quoi ?" rétorqua le génie, pris au dépourvu par la question.

"Pourquoi un nom d'oiseau ?" Comme Finch soulevait un sourcil innocent, Mozzie poursuivit sans pitié, "c'est un alias de toute évidence. Il y a généralement une histoire liée aux noms que nous choisissons, contrairement à ceux dont nous héritons à la naissance."

"Mozzie ?"

"Mozart, mon ours en peluche," avoua Mozz avec une franchise surprenante.

Finch se redressa, stupéfait. L'aveu était tellement inattendu, et le secret du nom tellement touchant, qu'il se sentait obligé de parler. Et encore plus surprenant, cela ne le gênait pas vraiment, malgré son besoin farouche de préserver ses secrets. John avait vu juste quand il lui avait dit près d'un an plus tôt que les deux hommes se ressemblaient.

"Mon père et moi passions des heures à observer les oiseaux à la ferme…" murmura-t-il, un soupçon de tristesse traversant son regard.

Le silence s'alourdit ; les deux hommes les yeux rivés sur les écrans étaient perdus dans leurs souvenirs personnels.

"Vous devez vous sentir chez vous alors avec notre botte de foin," plaisanta Mozzie pour détendre l'atmosphère qui s'était soudain appesantie.

Finch lui adressa un demi-sourire appréciant l'effort pour alléger l'ambiance, et se replongea dans l'observation de l'écran.

Arrivé à l'aéroport, Reese contacta son employeur.

"Finch, où est le véhicule ?"

Suivant le GPS du téléphone de l'ex-agent, Finch le dirigea vers une zone de parking éloignée. John gara la moto à distance, enleva son casque et sortit son arme. Il s'approcha lentement, étudiant les environs, s'assurant que personne ne rodait dans les parages.

Il s'approcha de la camionnette et en fit le tour avant d'ouvrir la porte arrière. Il sauta dans le compartiment et observa le sol. Des attaches plastiques étaient jetées dans un coin, mais ce qui le surprit vraiment fut un tas de cheveux bruns.

Il s'accroupit et en prit une mèche. La couleur et la longueur correspondaient à ceux de Neal.

"Finch, vous pouvez me passer Mozzie ?"

"Oui, John ?"

"Mozzie, je n'ai pas revu Neal depuis l'année dernière. Avait-il coupé ses cheveux ?"

"Vous plaisantez ! Sa mèche est un véritable piège à filles. Il faudrait le retenir avec une camisole de force pour lui couper les cheveux."

John fit une grimace. Cela ne présageait rien de bon. Une tondeuse était jetée sous la banquette.

"J'ai bien peur qu'on ne lui ai pas demandé son avis."

Il fit une photo avec son téléphone et l'envoya à Finch.

"Ce sont ses cheveux, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda-t-il par acquis de conscience.

Mozzie pâlit et fut incapable de répondre. Finch lui posa la main sur le bras en signe de soutien.

"Il semblerait bien que oui, M. Reese," répondit Finch, la voix sombre.

Mozzie prit une profonde inspiration.

"Il faut revoir toutes les images, nous cherchons quelqu'un avec une coupe très courte apparemment."

Les deux hommes se penchèrent à nouveau sur les écrans.

"Là !" fit soudain Mozzie, un peu plus tard.

Finch figea l'image, l'observant avec attention.

Un homme mince, assoupi, les cheveux courts, était assis dans un fauteuil roulant poussé par une infirmière en tenue. Avec ses cheveux courts et une couverture légère le recouvrant jusqu'au cou, Neal était quasiment méconnaissable. Mozzie sentit sa gorge se serrer. Jamais Neal n'aurait accepté de se couper les cheveux aussi courts, ils avaient été littéralement tondus ! Que l'on vienne encore lui dire que Neal s'était enfui de son plein gré, et il répondrait avec ses poings.

"Oh Neal…" fit-il dans un sanglot.

Une fois identifié, Finch n'eut aucun mal à suivre Neal.

"M. Reese, M. Caffrey a été embarqué à bord d'un avion privé. J'essaie de trouver lequel pour avoir accès au plan de vol."

"Je rentre, Finch. Tenez le Falcon prêt à décoller et prévenez Shaw ; elle pourrait être utile."

_A suivre…_

* * *

_On avance ... un peu. A bientôt pour la suite. _


	3. Chapter 3

Un petit coucou à nos trois fidèles lectrices Pikatchoune, ZazouloveMatt et Isnoname que nous sommes ravies de retrouver sur notre nouvelle production. Merci pour votre enthousiasme !

Et nous revoilà déjà avec le nouveau chapitre ... Ca vous dit d'en savoir un peu plus sur le ravisseur de Neal ...

On espère que cela va continuer à vous plaire ...

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

_Laredo Texas, mercredi 18h00, heure locale _

Neal revint à lui, la bouche pâteuse et l'esprit embrumé. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois en tournant lentement la tête. Il essaya de bouger et s'aperçut qu'il était ligoté à un fauteuil. Son cœur s'emballa et il tira sur ses bras en essayant de se dégager.

"Bonjour M. Caffrey. Content de vous voir enfin éveillé," fit une voix à l'accent trainant.

Neal cessa de se débattre et regarda l'imposante silhouette. Face à lui se tenait un homme brun, vêtu d'un costume de lin clair impeccablement coupé. Il s'approcha en ouvrant une bouteille d'eau.

"Tenez, vous devez avoir soif."

Neal hésita un instant, puis accepta volontiers et but de longues gorgées d'eau, étanchant la soif qu'il n'avait pas identifiée immédiatement. Il laissa tomber sa tête contre le dossier du fauteuil et observa l'homme attentivement, attendant qu'il parle.

L'inconnu le regarda un instant en silence, espérant peut-être que Neal lui pose des questions ou se plaigne, et eut un hochement de tête satisfait quand seul le silence lui répondit.

"On ne m'a pas menti," constata-t-il simplement.

Il s'installa dans un fauteuil proche et croisa ses mains, les index relevés comme s'il s'apprêtait à entamer un long discours.

"M. Caffrey, je me doute que vous avez de nombreuses questions. Je vais tâcher de répondre à la plus grande part d'entre elles. Il est possible que je ne puisse pas tout vous révéler dès ce soir."

Il regarda Neal qui conservait toujours le silence, le visage fermé.

"Oui, je vous ai fait kidnapper, ce matin, il est 18h00 maintenant. Vous êtes probablement déshydraté, donc n'hésitez pas à me demander de l'eau si vous avez soif."

"Où sommes-nous ?" demanda Neal, ignorant la proposition.

"Ah… vous parlez enfin," répondit l'homme avec un sourire. "Au Texas."

Neal écarquilla les yeux et jeta un œil à sa cheville. Il était tellement habitué à voir son émetteur que voir son pied libre de toute entrave était toujours surprenant.

"Qui êtes-vous ?"

"Je m'appelle Alvaredo, et tout comme vous je suis un amateur d'art."

Il signala la pièce d'un geste et Neal observa avec plus d'attention certains des tableaux qui ornaient les murs. La plupart lui étaient inconnus, mais la facture des toiles et les thèmes faisaient penser à de grands maîtres. Il se pencha malgré lui pour mieux voir malgré la distance.

"Ah, je vois que vous êtes intéressé. Vous aurez tout le temps de les admirer de plus près, ne vous inquiétez pas."

Neal gardait les yeux rivés sur une toile en particulier. C'était un tableau de Velasquez, il en était persuadé, mais c'était une peinture inconnue.

"Je vois que le Velasquez vous laisse perplexe. C'est un original, vous pourrez vous en assurer vous-même," lui indiqua son hôte. "M. Caffrey, j'ai une fascination toute particulière pour les œuvres d'art inconnues des grands maîtres, celles que personne ou quasiment personne n'a vues. L'œil humain corrompt la valeur du travail de l'artiste. Depuis des décennies, je parcours le globe à la recherche d'objets disparus, inconnus, ces pièces que tout le monde a oubliées. Elles en tirent une valeur spéciale, elles sont encore vierges des commentaires et des critiques des hommes."

Neal ne put s'empêcher de soulever un sourcil intrigué par cette remarque. Il avait croisé nombre de collectionneurs et de passionnés d'art dans sa vie, mais les raisons de son ravisseur étaient pour le moins surprenantes, sinon dérangeantes...

"Comme vous vous en doutez, trouver de telles œuvres requiert beaucoup de travail, de patience, de recherches. Je vous observe depuis très longtemps, vos talents bien particuliers m'ont toujours fasciné." Il s'interrompit un instant et fixa Neal dans les yeux. "M. Caffrey, je veux vous faire une offre d'emploi."

"Je travaille pour le FBI."

"Non, vous êtes prisonnier du FBI et alors même que vous auriez pu bénéficier de la liberté, ils ont décidé de vous garder pour continuer à exploiter vos talents," rétorqua sèchement Alvaredo.

Neal serra les dents, envahi d'une soudaine vague de colère. Il n'avait pas encore digéré sa dernière conversation avec Peter. Il avait été tellement sûr qu'on allait lui octroyer sa remise de peine…

Un sourire de prédateur passa sur les lèvres de son ravisseur.

"Hum… vous êtes donc bien de mon avis," fit-il en se levant.

Il reprit la bouteille qu'il avait posée et l'approcha à nouveau des lèvres de Neal qui ne se fit pas prier pour étancher sa soif.

"M. Caffrey vous êtes pour l'instant mon prisonnier, je souhaiterais vivement que vous deveniez mon invité. Je pense que vous devez être affamé, aussi je vais vous raconter la raison de votre présence dans cette maison pendant que nous dînons. Cette propriété est une forteresse, surveillée par d'anciens militaires, des caméras…" Il agita la main d'un air lassé, "bref, ne comptez pas pouvoir en sortir vivant sans mon accord préalable."

Il s'approcha et posa la main sur les entraves qui retenaient les poignets de Neal. Celui-ci s'aperçut alors que les attaches étaient conçues pour ne pas le blesser même s'il s'était débattu violemment. Alvaredo avait apparemment besoin de lui intact.

"Je vais vous demander votre parole que vous n'essaierez pas de vous enfuir tant que je ne vous aurais pas parlé, puis je vous détacherai."

Neal fit une grimace. "Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, n'est-ce pas ?"

Alvaredo haussa une épaule, d'un air faussement désolé.

"Je n'essaierai pas de m'enfuir, vous avez ma parole," lâcha Neal du bout des lèvres.

"Bien."

D'un geste, il défit les attaches et indiqua la direction de la table. Le couvert était mis pour deux et un majordome venait d'entrer avec un plateau. Neal se leva et poussa un gémissement en sentant un élancement dans la cuisse droite. Il y porta la main, surpris par la douleur inexpliquée.

"Ah, oui. On m'a prévenu que la zone risquait d'être sensible pendant quelques jours."

Neal lui lança un regard interrogatif.

"Je ne savais pas si vous vous montreriez coopératif, aussi je vous ai équipé d'un émetteur avec GPS. Les bracelets utilisés par le FBI sont bien trop faciles à enlever, la preuve," fit-il en désignant sa cheville. "Celui-ci est beaucoup plus discret que celui que vous portiez. Il est placé dans votre cuisse, suffisamment profondément pour qu'il ne vous prenne pas l'idée de vouloir l'extraire vous-même. Seul un chirurgien pourra le retirer. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai du personnel très compétent pour s'en occuper le moment venu."

Renonçant à toute protestation inutile, Neal poussa un soupir et se dirigea vers la table. Il n'avait pas eu conscience d'avoir faim jusqu'à présent, mais en voyant les aliments il sentit son estomac se tordre de douleur. Il était effectivement affamé.

* * *

Malgré la faim, il s'obligea à manger lentement, Alvaredo l'observant d'un air amusé.

"M. Caffrey, avez-vous déjà entendu parler de la 'Noche Triste' ?"

Neal fronça les sourcils un instant, essayant de se souvenir pourquoi le nom lui était familier.

"La victoire des Aztèques contre Cortès ?"

Son hôte lui adressa un grand sourire satisfait.

"Ca va être un plaisir que de partager votre compagnie, M. Caffrey."

La réciproque était probablement moins vraie, mais Neal garda le silence. Que voulait cet homme ?

Alvaredo hocha la tête.

"Les faits de la Noche Triste font partie des grandes batailles de l'histoire, tout comme Little Big Horn ou Waterloo… Elle est malheureusement beaucoup moins célèbre. Je possède d'innombrables ouvrages sur la conquête espagnole, vous aurez tout le loisir de les consulter si le cœur vous en dit. Je ne vous en rappellerai donc que les grandes lignes. En 1520, Cortès avait fait prisonnier l'empereur Aztèque, Moctezuma, et gouvernait le territoire, rôle qui allait bien au-delà ce celui qui lui avait été confié par la couronne. Durant le printemps, il dut s'absenter pour livrer une bataille et laissa à son poste, son second Pedro de Alvaredo."

Il eut un léger sourire en voyant passer une étincelle dans les yeux de Neal, puis poursuivit.

"Quelques jours après son départ eut lieu une grande fête sacrée, à laquelle participait la noblesse se livrant à des danses endiablées, rythmées par les tambours. Connaissant le goût des indiens pour les sacrifices humains, Alvaredo fut persuadé que les Aztèques allaient les tuer et assassina quelques 2000 indiens. Bien évidemment, quand les habitants de la ville n'entendirent plus les tambours, ils attaquèrent la forteresse se doutant qu'il était arrivé quelque chose. Quand, quelques jours plus tard, Cortès revint victorieux de sa bataille, les Aztèques le laissèrent passer avec ses hommes puis les enfermèrent dans la forteresse avec les autres soldats espagnols. A court de munitions et d'eau, la situation devint de plus en plus critique pour les espagnols. Quand Moctezuma fut tué après un nouvel affrontement, Cortès réalisa que leur situation était compromise. Les espagnols décidèrent alors de s'enfuir. Ils chargèrent tout l'or et l'argent qu'ils purent et le reste fut distribué librement aux soldats."

Alvaredo s'arrêta pour boire une gorgée de son vin, tandis qu'un serviteur débarrassait les assiettes et apportait le dessert.

"Le 30 juin 1520 au soir, les troupes quittèrent la forteresse en silence, empruntant la longue voie de pierre de trois kilomètres entrecoupée de canaux qui permettait de quitter la ville. Les Aztèques les surprirent et attaquèrent sans merci. Ce fut un véritable carnage. Les soldats chargés d'or tombaient dans les canaux et se noyaient, les hommes et les chevaux étaient massacrés par les indiens. Une poignée d'hommes parvint à s'en sortir, dont Cortès et Alvaredo. L'année suivante, Cortès reviendra à la charge et après la capitulation du dernier empereur Cuauhtémoc, sortira vainqueur. C'est ainsi qu'est née la ville de Mexico."

Neal écoutait attentivement l'histoire. Il se souvenait l'avoir lue auparavant mais en avait oublié les détails. Mais ce qu'il avait vraiment retenu était le nom du second de Cortès et celui de son hôte, Alvaredo…

L'homme marqua une pause et lui adressa un sourire.

"Ce que l'histoire ne raconte pas, c'est ce que fit mon ancêtre…"

Il laissa quelques secondes à Neal pour digérer l'information que celui-ci avait commencé à soupçonner.

"Alvaredo faisait partie de l'arrière-garde et il ne doit la vie qu'à un saut impressionnant par-dessus un canal grâce à sa lance. Son nom est resté dans l'histoire à cause de ce saut. Ce qui a été oublié c'est qu'il a vu l'endroit où le chariot portant le trésor était tombé. Quand les troupes eurent reconquis la ville, Alvaredo partit chercher le trésor. Il était toujours au fond du canal. Il estimait qu'il avait suffisamment risqué sa vie et qu'il lui revenait de plein droit. Peu à peu, il repêcha le trésor et le cacha."

"Plus tard, il quitta la ville et remonta dans le nord, dans un coin de terre perdue au nord du Rio Grande. Il y cacha le trésor et dessina sur un parchemin les indications pour y accéder. Il mourut quelques années plus tard, laissant le parchemin à sa fille. Les générations passèrent, le parchemin resta dans la famille et l'on oublia ce qu'il représentait. Jusqu'à il y a une vingtaine d'années, ce document était une relique familiale qui nous rappelait le passé de notre pays et de notre famille. Plus personne ne se souvenait qu'il s'agissait en fait d'une véritable carte au trésor."

Alvaredo porta une bouchée de son dessert à sa bouche et la savoura lentement, un instant perdu dans ses pensées.

"J'ai toujours été fasciné par les énigmes, M. Caffrey. C'est ainsi que j'ai pu acquérir les œuvres d'art qui m'entourent. Le jour où j'ai pris conscience que j'avais entre les mains le plus fabuleux des trésors, je n'en revenais pas. Le petit coin de terre perdu où s'était installé mon ancêtre est aujourd'hui la ville de Laredo. J'ai plus ou moins identifié les limites du village de l'époque et racheté les terres correspondantes. Quelque part, soit dans l'enceinte de la propriété, soit sur les dizaines d'hectares qui l'entourent et qui m'appartiennent également, se trouve la cache d'Alvaredo ; j'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour déchiffrer le parchemin et me dire où creuser."

"Qui vous dit que j'en serai capable ? Si j'ai bien compris, je ne serai pas le premier à m'y essayer."

"J'ai vu comment vous aviez réussi à élucider le mystère du manuscrit de Mosconi, vous êtes plein de ressources."

"Qu'ai-je à y gagner ?"

"Votre liberté, M. Caffrey."

Neal le regarda d'un air sceptique.

"Si j'en crois les documents que j'ai pu rassembler, le trésor se compose de lingots d'or et d'argent, mais il y a également un masque de Shaman. C'est le seul objet qui m'intéresse, tout le reste est pour vous. Vous devriez pouvoir vous acheter votre propre île cette fois."

"Et si je refuse ?"

"Je vous propose une alternative : vous acceptez de vous investir de plein gré dans cette aventure et je vous laisse une liberté totale. L'émetteur que vous portez me garantit que vous êtes dans les environs. Vous pourrez sortir de la propriété, aller en ville, les petites mexicaines ne sont pas farouches. Vous aurez tous les outils, documents, informations dont vous aurez besoin pour vos recherches. Vous serez mon invité, traité avec tous les égards, tout le confort et tout le luxe qu'offre cette propriété. Ou vous refusez, et je vous briserai jusqu'à ce que vous cédiez. Et croyez-moi, M. Caffrey, vous finirez par céder. Aucun homme ne m'a résisté jusqu'à présent."

Alvaredo le regarda droit dans les yeux, le regard froid.

"Je connais vos talents en matière de fuite. Je dois vous montrer une particularité de l'émetteur dont je vous ai équipé."

Il porta la main à sa poche et en sortit un petit boîtier noir. Il appuya un bouton et Neal poussa un cri en portant la main à sa jambe.

"Le gouvernement et toutes ces organisations soi-disant humanitaires n'approuvent pas l'utilisation de ce type d'appareil. Ils trouvent cela inhumain, mais nous savons tous deux que vous n'êtes pas un homme, juste un criminel, n'est-ce pas M. Caffrey ?"

Il relâcha le bouton et Neal resta plié en deux, essayant de reprendre son souffle. L'émetteur avait déclenché une décharge électrique violente. Et à la façon dont celle-ci avait parcouru son corps, le dispositif avait dû être placé à côté d'un nerf.

"Pour information, la décharge que j'ai déclenchée n'est que la moitié de la charge totale possible. Pensez-y avant qu'il ne vous vienne une quelconque idée stupide."

Neal se redressa péniblement.

"Ne dites rien. Je vais vous faire accompagner dans votre chambre. Reposez-vous et réfléchissez. Nous nous reverrons demain soir. Cela devrait vous suffire comme temps de réflexion."

Alvaredo se leva et un homme de main entra dans la pièce. Neal le suivit en boitant.

* * *

Neal était allongé sur son lit dans le noir, les yeux rivés au plafond qu'il devinait dans la pénombre.

Depuis deux heures, il pesait le pour et le contre. Quoi qu'il n'ait pas vraiment le choix…

L'option la plus simple consistait à dire à Alvaredo qu'il acceptait le marché. Si le parchemin était si compliqué, il aurait le temps de trouver une solution pour s'enfuir.

Mais plus il y pensait, plus l'offre d'Alvaredo était tentante…

Quand Peter lui avait annoncé que sa demande de libération avait été refusée, le sol s'était dérobé sous ses pieds. Il avait été tellement sûr de la réponse, que pas un instant il n'avait envisagé un tel retournement de situation. Il avait alors décidé de tout abandonner.

Mozzie devait l'aider, mais quelle différence si finalement, bien que de manière totalement inattendue, on lui offrait une solution autre ? Si le trésor était aussi conséquent que le prétendait Alvaredo, il serait effectivement à l'abri pour le reste de sa vie. Il pourrait se refaire une nouvelle identité, se créer une vie loin de son monde de voleur. Qui sait, trouver un travail qui l'intéresserait, tout en ayant une sécurité matérielle qui lui accorderait une liberté totale. Une vie rangée. Peut-être même une femme, des enfants…

Il gémit en repensant à Rebecca. Il la détestait pour ce qu'elle lui avait fait. Et dire que Sara l'avait également quitté. Mozzie avait sans doute raison, lui et les femmes…

Mozzie ! Il devait être fou d'inquiétude. A l'heure actuelle, le FBI devait avoir lancé une nouvelle chasse à l'homme. Et Peter était sans doute persuadé qu'il s'était enfui suite à leur dernière rencontre… Il ne doutait pas que l'agent soit capable de le retrouver… mais tenait-il vraiment à être retrouvé ?

Il se leva d'un bond, frustré et énervé. Il se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre et fut surpris quand elle s'ouvrit sous sa main. Il s'attendait à avoir été enfermé. Il sortit dans le jardin et laissa ses pas le guider. Il s'arrêta au bord d'un petit étang. La lune se reflétait sur l'eau et les grenouilles croassaient à l'en assourdir. L'une d'elle sauta d'un rocher dans l'eau laissant derrière elle des ronds harmonieux.

Neal soupira, laissant le calme des lieux l'apaiser. Finalement, il y avait pire dans la vie que des vacances dans une superbe propriété à déchiffrer un parchemin aztèque…

Dans l'ombre, un garde le surveillait en silence.

* * *

_A suivre…_

_Note : Les faits de la "Noche Triste" sont historiques, ils se sont déroulés tels que décrit par Alvaredo. Nous avons bien évidemment inventé l'histoire du trésor._

Alors, ça vaut le coup que l'on continue ? Ou on s'arrête là ?

Yellow et Arches


	4. Chapter 4

Voici le nouveau chapitre ….. Prêtes pour un retour à NYC ?

En espérant que cela continue à vous plaire.

Y&amp;A

* * *

**Chapitre 4 **

_New York, jeudi 2h00, bibliothèque de Finch_

Assis devant ses écrans, les doigts de Finch volaient sur le clavier pour trouver les informations du vol privé. Mozzie l'observait, impressionné par la vitesse à laquelle il venait de pirater les serveurs de l'aviation civile pour trouver la destination du vol dans lequel avait été embarqué Neal, de force sans aucun doute. Lui-même était plutôt doué, mais Finch évoluait à un niveau éminemment supérieur. Même Sally n'était pas aussi forte, se dit-il en repensant à la jeune femme avec émotion.

Quand Reese arriva à la bibliothèque, Mozzie faisait les cents pas.

"Au Texas ! Ils l'ont emmené au Texas !" s'exclama Mozzie outré, dès qu'il vit arriver la grande silhouette.

John souleva un sourcil surpris par l'animosité de leur invité.

"Du désert, des serpents et des cactus !" poursuivit Mozzie sur sa lancée.

Préférant ne pas chercher à connaître les raisons de l'antipathie de Mozzie pour cet état en particulier, Reese se tourna vers l'informaticien.

"Finch, quoi de neuf ?"

"Les plans de vol privés sont un peu plus compliqués à obtenir que ceux des compagnies commerciales. Comme vous l'indiquait Mozzie à l'instant, M. Caffrey est parti en direction du Texas. Je cherche encore la destination exacte."

John hocha la tête, et regarda sa montre. "Quoi qu'il en soit, nous ne pourrons pas décoller avant encore quelques heures…"

"Au fait Finch, le numéro d'immatriculation de la camionnette est le 19076-JI. Peut-être cela pourra-t-il nous donner un début de piste."

"Merci, M. Reese. La plaque est probablement fausse, je regarderai cela après la localisation de l'avion," répondit machinalement Finch.

Quelques instants plus tard, un message vint s'incruster sur l'écran de Finch.

_## Ne négligez pas la piste de la camionnette. 'Elle' pense que cela pourrait être important. Root ##_

Finch, tout d'abord surpris par cette intrusion, s'exécuta et rentra l'immatriculation dans le fichier central qu'il venait de hacker, sachant qu'il n'était jamais bon d'ignorer les messages de Melle Groves.

_POI - WC - POI - WC - POI - WC_

Finch avait toujours les yeux rivés sur ses écrans. Après de longues minutes d'efforts, le bip que fit l'ordinateur fut un soulagement. Il avait enfin une piste solide.

Le bip avait également réveillé Reese qui s'était assoupi quelques instants. Mozzie dormait dans la pièce à côté.

"Alors, Finch ? Un lieu précis ?" demanda Reese, d'une voix endormie.

"Oui, Laredo, Texas. Et plus précisément, l'aéroport de Rancho Blanco. J'ai également l'immatriculation de l'avion. Je vais pouvoir rentrer cette information dans le système et trouver le nom du propriétaire de l'appareil, avec un peu de chance," dit Finch.

John se tourna vers l'entrée de la bibliothèque et lança, avec un sourire amusé en direction de la personne qui venait d'entrer, "prête à rencontrer des cowboys, Shaw ?"

Shaw le regarda d'un air interrogatif.

"Partante pour une nouvelle mission ?"

"Ca dépend, j'espérais me reposer un peu cela a intérêt à être important," répondit froidement Shaw.

"Te souviens-tu de Neal Caffrey ?" demanda John.

Après un instant de réflexion, Shaw hocha la tête.

"L'indic du FBI. Le cas où tu as dérogé à tes principes en tuant pas mal d'ennemis, si je me souviens bien. Beaucoup de cadavres à faire disparaître lors de cette mission. Et alors ?"

"Il semble que Caffrey se soit encore mis dans une situation délicate ; un kidnapping, peut-être," ajouta John.

"Explique-moi les cowboys, maintenant," rétorqua Shaw.

Finch prit la parole, tout en pointant du doigt l'imprimante.

"Laredo, au Texas, n'est pas une grande ville ; il vous faudra une bonne couverture pour passer inaperçus. Je vous ai préparé des papiers. Eleonore et Ted Delmott, de riches financiers de New York, en route pour Cabo San Luca. Malheureusement, un souci technique va obliger votre pilote à se poser à Laredo. Je me suis assuré que vous pourrez louer la suite présidentielle de l'hôtel La Posada au moment où vous en aurez besoin."

"_Eleonore_ ?" s'insurgea Shaw en regardant Finch.

John se tourna vers Shaw.

"Chérie, je suis désolé pour ce contretemps, j'ai conscience que Laredo n'a rien de commun avec Cabo San Luca."

Comme il s'y attendait, Shaw le foudroya du regard et quitta la pièce pour préparer ses affaires, tout en grommelant, "obligée de préparer une malle de riche héritière…"

Finch regarda John en faisant une légère grimace.

"Je me doute que partager la même chambre que Melle Shaw est loin de vous réjouir, c'est pour cela que je vous ai réservé la suite. Il y a deux chambres séparées, vous y serez à l'aise."

"J'ai mené des opérations sous couverture bien plus désagréables que ça, Finch." Il lui adressa un sourire crispé. "Je survivrai à quelques jours dans la même chambre que Shaw."

"Evidemment, ce n'est pas Melle Morgan…" marmonna Finch à voix basse.

John le regarda éberlué. Il n'avait jamais fait part à son employeur de sa relation avec Zoé, tout en se doutant que celui-ci était probablement au courant. Finch ne se permettait que rarement ce type de remarque personnelle, ce commentaire était surprenant. Ne sachant que répondre, il préféra prétendre n'avoir rien entendu.

Il se passa la main sur la tête. Il devait préparer ses affaires. Vêtements de riche propriétaire, facile avec la garde-robe fournie par Finch, mais surtout des armes. Et il avait besoin d'un café. Il était déjà 3 heures du matin, et il n'était pas près de dormir.

"J'ai entendu votre échange, je vous accompagne," annonça Mozzie, en étouffant un bâillement.

"Je ne pense pas, non. Les choses risquent de prendre une tournure des plus désagréables si Neal est effectivement retenu contre son gré."

"QUOI ? Vous en doutez encore ! Raison de plus pour que je vous accompagne !" s'insurgea Mozzie.

"Et s'il a subit un lavage de cerveau ? S'il se retourne contre vous ? Mozzie, Shaw et moi sommes des professionnels, laissez-nous faire notre travail."

"C'est mon ami. Je le connais depuis des années, c'est moi qui lui ai tout appris…" La voix de Mozzie se brisa. S'il arrivait quoi que ce soit à Neal…

John soupira, se dirigeant vers l'allée où il rangeait ses armes. Il s'arrêta à côté d'une pièce pleine de livres.

"Très bien," concéda-t-il. Il lui signala les étagères. "Le vol jusqu'au Texas va être long. Prenez donc de la lecture."

Les yeux de Mozzie s'illuminèrent en observant les rayonnages. "Vraiment ? Finch est d'accord ?"

"Ceux de cette salle oui," répondit John. Il signala un coin particulier, "les ouvrages sur les conspirations sont sur l'étagère du haut."

Comme Reese s'y attendait, Mozzie ne se fit pas prier et se précipita, tout en murmurant, "probablement de la propagande…" Il se retourna brusquement quand il entendit la porte se fermer et le clic caractéristique d'un cadenas se fermant.

"Non !" hurla-t-il.

"Mozzie, je n'ai vraiment pas le temps de vous expliquer tous les motifs qui me donnent raison. Finch vous libèrera dans quelques heures. Vous avez de la lecture pour patienter."

Ignorant les insultes auxquelles Mozzie avait fini par avoir recours, il partit préparer ses affaires pour une intervention dont il ignorait tout.

_POI - WC - POI - WC - POI - WC _

En attendant le retour de ses employés, Finch avait suivi la piste de l'avion et de la camionnette.

Ce qu'il découvrait commençait à l'inquiéter sérieusement. Remonter la piste de la camionnette jusqu'à une société de location basée à New York lui avait pris énormément de temps. Il s'était trouvé face de multiples sociétés-écrans. Quand il pensait arriver au bout du montage, il trouvait une nouvelle connexion dans les registres du Commerce.

Il n'avait jamais vu ça. Pourtant, il était doué pour couvrir ses traces. Cependant, même ses propres montages étaient plus simples que ceux auxquels il était en train de faire face. Quelqu'un, ou une organisation, se donnait beaucoup de mal pour brouiller les pistes.

Trouver le "vrai" propriétaire de l'avion s'était avéré tout aussi complexe. Une société, propriété de multiples autres et ainsi de suite. Il en était arrivé à une société basée à San Antonio, au Texas. Hasard ou simple coïncidence que l'avion ait atterri précisément dans cet état ?

Il ne savait pas quoi en penser. Subitement, il eut une intuition. Il programma une recherche pour comparer les sociétés qui étaient apparues dans les deux montages financiers.

L'ordinateur finit par lui confirmer sa supposition. L'actionnariat des deux sociétés se recoupait. Mais autant chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin. Rien que pour arriver à ces deux sociétés, il s'était retrouvé face à trente autres.

Qui pouvait bien vouloir cacher ses traces à ce point-là ?

Il fut interrompu par le téléphone.

"Melle Groves, je n'attendais pas d'appel de votre part ; puis-je faire quelque chose pour vous ?" demanda Finch poliment.

"Harold, 'Elle' m'a dit que vous aviez suivi mon conseil en vous intéressant à la camionnette", répondit Root.

"En effet, et je n'ai jamais rien vu d'aussi complexe ; il va être difficile de remonter au propriétaire unique de toutes ces sociétés. Pour l'instant, elles sont toutes propriétaires les unes des autres ou presque," précisa Harold.

"'Elle' me dit qu'il est impératif de continuer à suivre le maximum de ramifications. 'Elle' suggère d'étendre les recherches au niveau national voire même international pour comprendre peut-être enfin, l'ampleur de la menace à laquelle nous devons faire face," renchérit Root.

"Nous sommes déjà bien occupés, vous ne trouvez pas, Melle Groves ? Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir le temps de pénétrer dans toutes les bases de données sur les entreprises, surtout au niveau mondial," répliqua Finch.

"Harold, vous nous sous-estimez encore. Je vous envoie une adresse IP protégée qui donne accès à des serveurs que mes amis et moi avons installés quelque part. Et vous verrez que vous aurez porte ouverte sur des bases de renseignements de toute sorte. J'insiste ; remonter la piste de ceux qui ont kidnappé votre ami va peut-être mettre en lumière le chaînon manquant pour analyser la menace dans son ensemble," annonça Root.

"Très bien, Melle Groves. Au revoir," dit Finch pour clore la conversation.

Toujours mal à l'aise avec cette relation humain–machine, Finch entra néanmoins l'adresse IP sur son PC. Il fut stupéfait par ses découvertes. Root et ses amis hackers avaient préparé des chemins d'accès, admirablement bien protégés, à une multitude de bases de renseignements : les registres du commerce de très nombreux pays, les bases de données des impôts et beaucoup d'autres encore, plus risquées à utiliser, notamment les services de renseignements de plusieurs nations…. Une chose était certaine, il avait devant lui tout ce qu'il fallait pour faire des recherches sur des actionnariats d'entreprises au niveau mondial.

Il se décida à rentrer les noms des sociétés qu'il avait récupérés lors de ses précédentes recherches. Puis, il écrivit un programme pour préciser le résultat qu'il souhaitait obtenir et la méthode de restitution : un diagramme montrant l'enchevêtrement des sociétés au fur et à mesure que les connexions allaient apparaître.

"Finch ?" fit la voix de son employé au téléphone.

"Oui, M. Reese," répondit-il instantanément.

"Vu que nous avons tout ce qu'il nous faut, je passe prendre Shaw et nous allons directement au Falcon," dit Reese. "Vous m'excuserez auprès de Mozzie."

"Vous savez que vous ne pourrez pas encore décoller, il est un peu tôt."

"Je sais, cela nous laissera le temps de discuter avec l'équipage pour mettre au point l'atterrissage d'urgence à Laredo."

"Très bien, soyez prudents," leur recommanda Finch.

Il avait décidé de garder pour lui, sa conversation avec Root et ses recherches en cours. Du moins, pour l'instant.

_POI - WC - POI - WC - POI - WC_

John et Shaw se glissèrent dans l'ombre et grimpèrent rapidement la passerelle du Falcon.

Reese fut heureux de retrouver Dirk à la porte de l'appareil. La poignée de mains fut chaleureuse.

"Dirk, ravi de te revoir," dit John, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

"John, décidément, à chaque fois que tu prends cet avion, tu es bien accompagné. Tu me présentes ?" répondit d'un ton jovial le pilote du Falcon.

"Dirk, Shaw – Shaw, Dirk."

Shaw se contenta d'un hochement de tête et prit la direction de la cabine.

"Pas très bavarde, dis donc," enchaîna Dirk.

"Ne fais pas attention, elle est comme cela avec tout le monde, mais elle est un atout incomparable sur le terrain," répliqua John.

"J'ai cru comprendre que cette fois-ci nous allions au Mexique avec un arrêt à Laredo, Texas," continua Dirk.

"Navré Dirk, mais tu ne verras pas les plages du Mexique. Notre véritable destination est bien Laredo. Cabo San Luca n'est qu'un leurre," expliqua John.

"Je comprends donc mieux ce que m'a dit Jay. Nous devons simuler une panne pour demander à atterrir à Laredo et que cela ait l'air suffisamment sérieux afin de ne pas trop attirer l'attention," résuma Dirk, amusé par la situation.

"C'est bien cela. Vous pouvez trouver quelque chose qui nous immobilise plusieurs jours ?" demanda John.

"Sans problème : une petite panne du système électrique coupera les instruments de navigation ils seront obligés de nous laisser atterrir," répliqua Dirk avec sérieux.

"Vous pourrez vous poser quand même, rassure-moi ?" interrogea John.

"Oui, un petit atterrissage au jugé sans instruments, ça ne fait pas de mal de temps en temps," répondit Dirk, amusé par l'air légèrement inquiet de son passager.

En repartant vers la cabine de pilotage, Dirk se retourna.

"Au fait, quand j'ai su que tu étais le passager, j'ai pris un peu de matériel. Juste au cas où…" ajouta le pilote.

John le regarda s'installer devant les instruments de bord, avant d'aller prendre sa place pour le départ.

_POI - WC - POI - WC - POI - WC_

Une fois le décollage du Falcon confirmé, Finch se dirigea vers la pièce où son employé avait enfermé Mozzie. Il s'arrêta devant la porte, observant l'ami de Caffrey, se souvenant des jours où il avait retenu Root dans ce même endroit.

Mozzie était plongé dans un livre et marmonnait des invectives à l'attention de l'ouvrage. Il releva la tête quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Finch s'attendait à le voir se précipiter, mais Mozzie resta assis le fixant du regard, apparemment attendant des excuses ou des explications.

"Les méthodes de M. Reese et Melle Shaw sont le fruit de leur passé dans un monde…"

Finch hésita sur le terme, n'osant dévoiler plus qu'il ne devait mais se sentant dans l'obligation d'être sincère avec Mozzie. Après tout, celui-ci n'avait rien demandé, son ami se retrouvait une nouvelle fois en danger et lui-même enfermé dans une bibliothèque.

"Je crois que le terme que vous cherchez est 'espionnage international'…" proposa Mozzie.

Finch fit une grimace.

"Ca saute aux yeux, Finch. Enfin, en tout cas pour qui les regarde un peu de près. Cette façon qu'ils ont de bouger, d'être constamment aux aguets, de percevoir tous les mouvements autour d'eux… et je ne parle même pas de leur arsenal militaire." Il fronça les yeux en fixant Finch. "Vous n'avez pas peur qu'ils fassent sauter votre bibliothèque un jour ?"

Finch ne put retenir un petit sourire se souvenant avoir posé, un jour, quasiment la même question à John. Mozzie eut un léger rire en voyant le visage de son "geôlier".

"Ah, si. Et cela vous inquiète…"

"Environ trois minutes après vous avoir rencontré, M. Reese m'a affirmé qu'il fallait que je fasse votre connaissance, que nous avions beaucoup de choses en commun. Je ne vous cache pas que lors de votre arrivée ici la première fois j'en ai douté. A présent…"

"Il est comme Neal, capable de juger une personne en un coup d'œil, et de ne jamais se tromper… ou presque," ajouta-t-il avec une grimace, songeant à Rebecca.

"Oui, j'avoue avoir plus de mal avec les interactions humaines."

Mozzie grimaça en entendant l'expression, "effectivement…"

"Je suis sûr que M. Reese et Melle Shaw feront de leur mieux pour libérer M. Caffrey. Parfois, je préfère ne pas être au courant de toutes leurs méthodes. Croyez-moi sur parole, nous n'en dormons que mieux."

"_'Libérer…'_ Vous, au moins, me croyez quand je vous dis que Neal n'a pas disparu de son plein gré," dit Mozzie avec un sourire amer.

"M. Reese doit pouvoir intervenir de manière objective, sans idée préconçue. Le contraire peut s'avérer très dangereux," ajouta Finch dans un murmure, repensant au sauvetage de Charlie Burton qui s'était avéré n'être autre qu'Elias.

Mozzie se leva et suivit Finch en direction de la pièce principale. Le murmure des ordinateurs avait quelque chose d'apaisant. Mais l'impression tenait peut-être au fait qu'il savait que grâce à ces machines, Neal avait une petite chance de plus de s'en sortir.

"Il était tellement sûr qu'on allait lui accorder sa liberté…" dit-il, ne sachant s'il cherchait à justifier leur décision de disparaître ou s'il avait seulement besoin de parler avec quelqu'un pour ne pas trop penser à la situation dans laquelle se trouvait Neal.

"Vous m'expliquez ?"

Finch avait suivi les échanges entre Mozzie et John quand celui-ci était allé le chercher au loft, mais il n'avait pas vraiment fait attention aux détails.

"Neal a demandé sa libération anticipée, ce qui aurait dû être une simple formalité étant donné son dossier. Les services qu'il a rendu au FBI le justifient plus qu'amplement. Même Burke y a donné tout son appui. C'était une affaire gagnée d'avance. Et puis…." Mozzie fit un geste des mains, comme si le dossier avait explosé.

"On la lui a refusée," conclut Finch.

"Non, c'est pire que cela. Ils ont admis que l'aide de Neal est précieuse. Tellement précieuse même qu'ils ne peuvent plus, qu'ils ne _veulent _plus s'en passer. Parce qu'il a été un citoyen modèle et plus efficace que leurs propres agents, ils ont décidé de le garder prisonnier à vie !" explosa Mozzie. "On a reproché à Neal d'être un criminel, mais le plus grand criminel dans cette affaire c'est le FBI !"

Finch plissa les lèvres. Il avait étudié de près le dossier de Caffrey. A son sens, l'ancien voleur avait largement prouvé sa valeur et méritait sa libération, malgré les quelques zones d'ombre dans sa vie, mais Finch était mal placé pour lui faire la leçon.

Il s'assit devant son ordinateur et commença à taper sur son clavier, "si nous regardions de plus près le dossier du FBI…" suggéra-t-il.

Le sourire qui éclaira le visage de Mozzie illumina la pièce soudainement.

"Je peux vous aider ?" proposa-t-il. Rien ne pouvait lui faire plus plaisir que d'entrer dans les dossiers du gouvernement.

_A suivre…_


	5. Chapter 5

Et voilà la suite. Tous les protagonistes vont maintenant être réunis dans la même ville.

Est-ce que John et Shaw vont retrouver facilement Neal ? Est-ce que celui-ci va accepter la proposition d'Alvaredo ?

Encore une fois, un grand merci à nos fidèles lectrices qui laissent une trace de leur passage à chaque fois. Vous n'êtes pas nombreuses mais votre enthousiasme nous va droit au cœur.

Y&amp;A

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

_Laredo, Texas, jeudi 8h00, propriété d'Alvaredo _

Neal était installé sur la terrasse profitant du soleil et du petit déjeuner qu'on lui avait servi.

"Bonjour, M. Caffrey. Je ne pensais pas vous voir si tôt."

"Pas si tôt que cela, pour moi," répondit Neal.

"Effectivement." Alvaredo fit un signe vers la chaise. "Je peux ?"

Neal eut un léger rire. "Vous êtes chez vous !"

"Je vous ai dit que je vous laisserai jusqu'à ce soir pour prendre votre décision, je n'ai pas l'intention de revenir sur ma parole."

"Ou moi, de vous faire patienter davantage," répondit Neal. "J'accepte votre proposition."

Le visage d'Alvaredo s'éclaira d'un grand sourire, mais dans son regard, Neal pouvait surtout voir la satisfaction d'avoir obtenu ce qu'il voulait.

"Vous verrez, la vie est agréable à Laredo."

Alvaredo se servit un café et observa Neal par-dessus le bord de sa tasse.

"Dites-moi ce dont vous avez besoin et je vous le procurerai. Aucune limite."

"Aucune limite ?" fit Neal surpris.

"Tant que vous resterez dans un rayon d'une vingtaine de kilomètres autour de la propriété." Il marqua une pause. "Nous sommes loin de vos trois kilomètres, n'est-ce pas ?" ajouta-t-il, espérant sans doute un remerciement.

Neal se contenta d'une légère grimace. "J'imagine que l'émetteur n'est pas négociable ?"

"M. Caffrey…" lui reprocha doucement Alvaredo.

Neal haussa les épaules avec un sourire. "Vous ne pouvez pas m'en vouloir d'avoir essayé."

Alvaredo posa sa tasse soudain excité. "Venez, je vais vous le montrer."

Sans lui laisser le temps de finir son petit déjeuner, il conduisit Neal à travers la vaste propriété jusqu'à un immense bureau donnant sur un jardin fleuri. Entretenir cette verdure dans ce coin désertique du Texas devait lui coûter une véritable petite fortune.

Alvaredo se dirigea vers une porte située au fond de la pièce et manipula un clavier.

Il lui donna un code en même temps qu'il le tapait. "Voici le code de la porte pour cette semaine. Je le change régulièrement. Mémorisez-le, je vous interdis de le noter de quelle que façon que ce soit."

Un code alphanumérique de près de dix caractères. Alvaredo ne faisait pas les choses à moitié.

S'attendant à le voir ouvrir un coffre, Neal fut surpris quand il entra dans une pièce presque aussi grande que le bureau.

"Mon antre secret. Personne n'a accès à cette pièce. Pas même les femmes de ménage, vous excuserez donc la poussière."

"Vous serez donc toujours là quand je travaillerai ?" demanda Neal, en fronçant les sourcils.

Avoir quelqu'un surveillant le moindre de ses gestes ne lui plaisait vraiment pas.

"Non, vous serez l'un des rares privilégiés ayant un accès libre."

Alvaredo se dirigea vers un pupitre couvert d'un volet et le souleva avec révérence. A l'intérieur se trouvait un caisson en verre protégeant le parchemin. Il avait l'air scellé, ne présentant aucun système d'ouverture apparent.

Neal s'approcha lentement, conscient de la valeur de l'objet. Même sans tenir compte de l'éventualité d'un trésor, ce document avait presque 500 ans…

Le parchemin était un rectangle d'environ soixante centimètres par cinquante. Des symboles aztèques étaient dessinés sur plusieurs lignes. Des traces laissées par le temps créaient des zones sombres dans la texture du document.

"Vous avez la traduction des symboles ?"

"Non."

"Pardon ?" répliqua Neal interloqué. "Je croyais que je n'étais pas le premier à chercher à déchiffrer le message."

"Exactement. Mais je ne veux pas que les précédents échecs vous induisent en erreur. Vous devrez repartir de zéro afin de n'avoir aucune idée préconçue." Il pointa un immense livre sur une table. "Vous avez là un dictionnaire. Les traductions faites jusqu'à présent n'ont jamais eu aucun sens. Toutes les hypothèses vous sont donc ouvertes."

Neal posa une main sur la vitre protégeant le document. Il allait passer des heures à chercher les équivalences des pictogrammes…

"Vous pourrez revenir plus tard. Suivez-moi pour l'instant," dit-il, en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Ils repartirent en direction de l'aile où Neal avait passé la nuit. Mais au lieu de s'arrêter à hauteur de la chambre, Alvaredo poursuivit jusqu'au bout du couloir. Il ouvrit la porte d'une spacieuse suite.

"Vos appartements. J'ai pris la liberté de vous fournir une garde-robe. Je pense que vous apprécierez."

Malgré lui, Neal se dirigea vers le dressing, stupéfait. Il avait l'impression d'être devant son armoire. Il aurait juré que certains des costumes étaient les siens, s'il n'avait repéré les étiquettes témoignant de leur achat récent.

"Vous m'espionnez depuis combien de temps ?" demanda-t-il en prenant un chapeau léger.

"M. Caffrey, ce parchemin est dans ma famille depuis plus de 400 ans, quelques mois de plus ou de moins ne font plus une grande différence."

Belle façon de ne pas répondre, et laisser entendre que cette opération avait été enclenchée probablement bien avant que Rebecca ne fasse son apparition. Neal serra les dents en secouant la tête. Pourquoi repensait-il à cela maintenant ? Il fallait qu'il tire un trait sur cette histoire ; c'était du passé, et un passé qu'il avait hâte d'oublier.

"Je vous laisse vous installer. Comme je vous l'indiquais vous êtes libre de vos mouvements et de votre emploi du temps. Mon épouse rentre de Dallas dans l'après-midi, je souhaiterais que vous vous joigniez à nous pour le dîner."

"Très bien."

Alvaredo l'observa un instant en plissant les yeux comme s'il jugeait sa loyauté. C'était un homme intelligent, il se doutait bien que la capitulation de Neal avait été un peu trop rapide.

"Laissez-vous un peu de temps. Vous verrez le Texas est un endroit fascinant. Ce séjour vous réservera sans aucun doute de très agréables surprises."

Il salua Neal de la tête et quitta la pièce.

_POI - WC -POI - WC - POI -WC _

Prisonnier d'une cage dorée… Mais au bout de la sentence, la prime était tout ce dont Neal rêvait. Il n'avait qu'à faire en sorte de l'atteindre au plus vite. Et s'il devait être tout à fait honnête avec lui-même, chercher à résoudre une énigme qui bafouait les spécialistes depuis des années était un challenge loin de lui déplaire.

Il prit le temps de se changer. Ce matin, il s'était contenté de remettre les vêtements qu'il avait sur lui à défaut d'autre chose. Mais à présent, autant profiter de la généreuse garde-robe qu'on lui avait fournie. Son costume de New York n'était pas vraiment conçu pour le climat du Texas.

Une fois habillé, il se dirigea vers la pièce de travail. Alvaredo, au téléphone sur la terrasse du bureau, lui fit un vague geste de la main puis l'ignora.

Neal se pencha sur le parchemin. Il aurait souhaité pouvoir le prendre entre ses mains, mais son nouvel employeur avait été très clair sur ce point : l'objet ne devait en aucun cas être sorti de sa vitrine protectrice.

Ses ancêtres n'avaient de toute évidence pas été aussi soigneux. Une grande tache d'humidité assombrissait le milieu du document. Il se pencha pour déterminer la matière exacte du parchemin. Un cuir d'animal, probablement du daim. Le travail de tannerie était fin mais on devinait qu'il avait été accompli à la main. Le parchemin semblait authentique.

Il observa les dessins. L'histoire pré-colombienne n'était pas sa spécialité et quant à déchiffrer une énigme, le véritable expert était Mozzie. Alvaredo n'avait peut-être pas si bien étudié son cas.

Neal eut un léger rire.

Non, le vrai génie était Mozzie qui avait su cacher sa propre existence, laissant Neal sous le feu des projecteurs. Mais dans le cas présent, cela risquait de lui coûter cher. Combien de temps Alvaredo le garderait-il prisonnier avant de renoncer à lui faire découvrir le secret ? Que ferait-il de lui si Neal ne parvenait pas à élucider le mystère ? Qu'était-il arrivé à ceux qui l'avaient précédé ?

Il frissonna, et cela n'avait rien à voir avec l'air climatisé de la pièce.

L'écriture Aztèque était une écriture glyphique particulièrement compliquée, associant à la fois des pictogrammes, des idéogrammes et des constructions phonétiques. Il espérait que le concepteur de la carte avait utilisé essentiellement des glyphes figuratifs, sinon retrouver le sens des idéogrammes allait prendre un temps infini, en admettant qu'il trouve un texte de référence de l'époque.

Le parchemin comprenait trois cartouches de couleur vert jade sur les bords du parchemin ; deux sur les bordures latérales et l'un sur le bas du document. Au centre, des symboles isolés, dont certains à la couleur estompée par l'humidité, paraissaient disposés de manière aléatoire.

Il décida de s'attaquer au symbole le plus important parmi les glyphes isolés. Situé en bordure de la zone sombre, il était plus grand que les autres et se composait de plusieurs dessins superposés. Les symboles représentaient donc des syllabes qui associées formaient un mot. Une sorte de cactus à trois branches, surmonté de ce qui faisait penser à des figues de barbarie, le tout sur ce qu'il décida être un sac de farine lui-même posé sur un rectangle aux angles arrondis. La description claire dans sa tête, il ouvrit le grand dictionnaire des glyphes posé sur la table à côté.

A sa grande surprise, il trouva le symbole rapidement. Enfin, presque. Assez ressemblant en tout cas. Le rectangle au-dessous n'était pas dans le livre mais peut-être avait-il été justement rajouté sur le parchemin pour ajouter un sens au glyphe " Tenochtitlan".

Si le dessin n'avait pas été un glyphe Aztèque, Neal aurait volontiers pensé que le rectangle représentait un lingot d'or.

Mais les aztèques n'utilisaient pas de lingots. Les espagnols avaient fondu des quantités d'objets en or pour en faire des lingots plus faciles à transporter. Et si Alvaredo senior avait adapté l'écriture Aztèque en y ajoutant un néologisme ? Dans ce cas, le symbole pourrait fort bien signifier "l'or de Tenochtitlan".

"Le trésor de Tenochtitlan," murmura Neal à voix basse.

Cela faisait sens. Il venait de trouver la légende ou bien le titre du document qu'il avait sous la main. Et qui corroborait l'histoire d'Alvaredo. Le parchemin décrivait bien l'endroit où se trouvait le trésor…

Content et encouragé par sa découverte, Neal s'attela au décryptage des autres symboles. Les plus simples, ceux composés d'un seul glyphe. Il s'attaquerait ensuite au sens des cartouches.

Perdu dans ses recherches, il ne vit pas le temps passer. Il grommela quelque peu en retrouvant le sens des glyphes. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Alvaredo avait refusé de lui communiquer les recherches faites par ses prédécesseurs. Quel intérêt y avait-il à perdre des heures à rechercher le sens d'un mot de base ? Il passa le plus clair de la journée à chercher les glyphes afin d'y associer une traduction, alors qu'il aurait pu partir de ces mêmes mots pour essayer de déchiffrer le sens global du parchemin.

Quand il assembla enfin les traductions des symboles, le texte ne voulait rien dire. Il fronça les yeux en regardant les glyphes et sa traduction. Les cartouches semblaient raconter l'histoire de Tenochtitlan, mais il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de se pencher sur leur traduction ; quant aux glyphes isolés, ils n'avaient aucun sens sans contexte.

Il poussa un soupir. Voilà donc pourquoi ce document mystifiait les spécialistes depuis tant d'années. Alvaredo senior semblait avoir crypté ses glyphes. Mais quel système de codage était utilisé au 16ème siècle sur des symboles aztèques ? Il aurait eu besoin de Mozzie pour un travail pareil.

Prenant un autre ouvrage de référence, il se pencha à nouveau dans l'étude des glyphes. Son séjour au Texas risquait bien de s'éterniser…

_POI - WC - POI - WC - POI - WC _

_Laredo, Texas, jeudi 8h00, aéroport international, terminal des vols privés_

Le plan s'étant déroulé comme prévu, le Falcon roulait maintenant en direction d'un hangar de manutention de l'aéroport international de Laredo.

Une fois sur place, les pilotes gérèrent la situation avec brio, expliquant leur problème technique. Le rendez-vous fut pris pour le lendemain avec les techniciens de l'aéroport, aucun n'étant disponible le jour-même. Un autre jet était en maintenance et devait être prêt à décoller le plus rapidement possible.

Pendant ce temps-là, Shaw jouait son rôle de femme riche à la perfection, invectivant les pilotes, son mari devant les employés de l'aéroport. Elle semblait y prendre un malin plaisir.

John jouait le jeu et était scotché à son téléphone, faisant semblant d'hurler sur son assistante pour qu'elle leur réserve une voiture avec chauffeur au plus vite, une chambre dans le meilleur hôtel de la ville et qu'elle prévienne de leur retard à Cabo San Luca, surtout le client d'importance qu'il devait rencontrer le lendemain.

Les employés de l'aéroport finirent par quitter l'avion et le calme revint immédiatement. Les quatre occupants de l'appareil se regardèrent quelques secondes puis éclatèrent de rire.

Redevenant sérieux, John s'adressa aux pilotes.

"Combien de temps pensez-vous pouvoir clouer l'appareil au sol ?"

Jay prit la parole.

"Au minimum deux jours. La pièce que je viens juste d'endommager est rarement en stock dans les plus grands terminaux de vols privés donc je doute que le service de maintenance en ait une, ici. Ils vont nous demander de la faire venir par express. Allez, vous avez trois jours. Si vous avez besoin de plus, j'ai encore une idée. Des pannes en cascade, ça arrive."

Au même moment, ils entendirent un véhicule se garer devant le hangar.

Il s'agissait de l'employé de l'agence de location qui amenait une BMW dernier modèle.

"Où est le chauffeur ?" demanda sèchement Shaw, en descendant la passerelle d'un pas vif.

"Madame Delmott, nous sommes désolés mais nous n'offrons pas ce genre de prestation, à Laredo," répondit l'employé, un brin paniqué.

"Ted, fais quelque chose bon sang, au lieu de faire comme si tout allait bien. Montre-leur qui nous sommes !" hurla la femme, sous les yeux ébahis du pauvre employé.

"Chérie, tu dois te rendre à l'évidence que la ville n'est pas très grande. Nous ne sommes pas à New York," répondit très calmement la grande silhouette qui venait d'apparaître en haut de la passerelle.

"C'est parfait, jeune homme. Donnez-moi les clés, je vais conduire," continua l'homme tout aussi calmement.

L'employé tendit les clés d'une main tremblante, les salua et repartit en direction du terminal aussi vite qu'il le pouvait sans se mettre réellement à courir.

"Shaw, tu as raté ta vocation. Actrice te serait allé comme un gant !" ajouta John tout en retournant à bord.

Il se tourna vers Dirk.

"Peux-tu aller à l'agence de location et nous trouver une autre voiture, passe-partout, celle-là ? Voiture de luxe et filature, cela ne fait pas bon ménage."

"Je fais cela de suite et je vous l'amène à l'hôtel," répondit promptement le pilote.

_POI - WC - POI - WC - POI - WC _

Quarante minutes plus tard, le concierge de l'hôtel La Posada vit entrer dans le hall, M. et Mme Delmott. Il voyait à son comportement que la femme était passablement énervée d'être coincée dans leur petite ville. Il savait que leur avion privé était cloué au sol et il allait essayer de leur faire oublier ce désagrément.

La Direction de l'hôtel avait été chanceuse, un désistement de dernière minute avait rendu leur plus belle suite disponible. Il espérait que cela allait satisfaire Madame.

Le concierge refermait la porte de la Suite Présidentielle après en avoir vanté les qualités : 275 m2, jacuzzi dans la chambre principale, vue exceptionnelle sur le parc et le Rio Grande, possibilité de prendre ses repas dans la suite avec un cuisinier attitré, centre de fitness accessible à toute heure...

Il secouait la tête dépité ; la femme avait été totalement hermétique aux qualités de la suite et ses seuls mots avaient été "et dire, que je devrais être face à la mer à Cabo, en train de me faire masser par Ben, et au lieu de cela, j'ai du désert".

Heureusement, son mari semblait plus conciliant et l'avait remercié, en lui glissant un pourboire généreux.

_POI - WC - POI - WC - POI - WC _

Après s'être changés, John et Shaw allaient partir quand deux coups furent frappés à la porte. Shaw avait déjà la main sur son arme mais ce n'était que Dirk qui apportait les clés de l'autre voiture. Il les informa également que Jay et lui étaient dans des chambres à l'étage du dessous et qu'ils avaient également les clés d'un troisième véhicule pour leur propre usage. John le remercia et lui donna rendez-vous le lendemain pour faire le point sur la réparation de l'appareil.

Les deux agents avaient pris place dans les jardins de l'hôtel pour un petit déjeuner tardif. John venait de partir récupérer un plan de la ville auprès du concierge et glaner quelques informations ce qu'il y avait à faire dans la ville. Il fallait donner l'impression de parfaits touristes, coincés malgré eux dans une petite ville. L'homme les orienta vers le country club, au bord du lac.

Pendant ce temps-là, Shaw s'était mise à feuilleter le journal local. Le seul truc un peu fun était la "réception annuelle" chez le riche propriétaire terrien local, un dénommé Alvaredo. "L'événement de l'année" selon le journaliste.

Alors qu'elle se demandait comment ils allaient entamer leurs recherches, Finch les contacta.

"La chambre d'hôtel vous plait, Melle Shaw ?"

"Pas assez luxueuse pour Mme Delmott. Vous auriez pu faire un effort, Harold," répondit Shaw.

"Navré mais c'est la plus belle chambre de la région," répondit Finch, gêné.

"Je plaisante, Finch. Apparemment, je joue mon rôle à la perfection !" ajouta Shaw, sentant qu'elle venait de vexer son patron.

"Avez-vous des informations supplémentaires, Finch ? Une piste à nous donner ?" intervint John, qui revenait à leur table.

"Oui, je viens d'obtenir un résultat plus rapidement que je ne le pensais," répliqua Finch. "Une des sociétés propriétaire de l'avion qui a emmené M. Caffrey est domiciliée à Laredo. Je viens de vous envoyer l'adresse. Peut-être que vous pourrez en tirer quelque chose."

_POI - WC - POI - WC - POI - WC _

En fin de journée, après des heures de surveillance en face du 150 Malher Street, John et Shaw n'étaient pas plus avancés. Aucun mouvement dans le petit bâtiment qu'ils surveillaient.

Ils avaient dû ruser pour maintenir une surveillance discrète la vie de Laredo n'était pas aussi trépidante que celle de New York. Deux personnes dans une voiture, ça finit par attirer l'attention des commerçants.

Heureusement pour eux, il y avait un restaurant juste en face. Shaw s'était installée avec un PC et faisait semblant de travailler. John, lui, avait fait le tour du quartier. Il aurait voulu rentrer dans l'immeuble qui les intéressait mais avait différé son intrusion en découvrant de nombreuses caméras. Il était hors de question de griller leur couverture Delmott dès la première journée. Qui sait, le fait d'être de riches touristes allait peut-être leur ouvrir des portes inattendues.

Il venait de rejoindre Shaw. Elle l'impressionnait par la quantité de nourriture qu'elle était capable d'ingurgiter malgré sa petite taille. Il comptait trois emballages de glace, ainsi que ce qui semblait être des restes de parts de gâteaux. Et là, à 18h30, elle venait d'attaquer son sacro-saint steak grillé.

Alors qu'il allait commander à manger également, ils virent du mouvement devant leur bâtiment. Un homme sortait de l'immeuble alors qu'une voiture venait de s'arrêter devant.

La filature s'engagea. Une chance pour eux, il était l'heure de la sortie des bureaux, la circulation était donc un peu plus dense que le matin. Pratique pour suivre quelqu'un. Malgré tout, John faisait extrêmement attention.

Le Bob Bullock Loop les amena devant l'université du Texas.

"John, ralentis, encore," dit Shaw, en train de regarder avec attention le plan de la ville. "Les routes se raréfient à partir de maintenant et la circulation également, regarde."

John obtempéra et laissa encore plus de distance entre les deux voitures. Ils étaient dans un quartier résidentiel, il s'attendait donc à ce que la voiture stoppe rapidement mais elle continuait toujours.

Cela devenait problématique car il ne restait plus que leurs deux véhicules. John s'arrêta et Shaw vit à la jumelle que la voiture venait de tourner à droite.

John reprit la route et tourna à son tour, le panneau indiquait San Ignacio Creek. Au moins, si on venait à les arrêter, ils pourraient se justifier en disant qu'ils s'étaient perdus en cherchant cet endroit.

Cependant, ils avaient perdu la voiture, elle n'était plus au loin, devant eux. John s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour quand Shaw lui ordonna de continuer sa route.

"La voiture est arrivée à destination, elle est face à un immense portail," expliqua-t-elle répondant à son sourcil levé.

Ils transmirent les coordonnées GPS de l'endroit à Finch en espérant que celui-ci allait trouver le nom du propriétaire et repartirent en direction de l'hôtel.

_POI - WC - POI - WC - POI - WC _

Alvaredo était installé dans le bureau contigu à son espace de travail. Neal l'entendait parler mais était incapable de discerner les mots, comme si un système acoustique isolait le bureau. Probablement… L'homme semblait aussi paranoïaque que Mozzie, comme en témoignait l'important système de sécurité qui entourait la propriété. En se déplaçant dans les couloirs, il avait identifié les différentes caméras positionnées un peu partout.

Neal était toujours penché sur le document quand son employeur passa la tête dans l'atelier.

"M. Caffrey, nous dînons à 19h00."

Neal releva les yeux et regarda la pendule accrochée au mur. 18h30. Déjà ? Il n'avait pas vu passer la journée. Il avait juste le temps de se rafraîchir.

"Dans la salle à manger ?" demanda Neal.

Il n'avait pas pris encore le temps de visiter les lieux, mais il avait pris le petit déjeuner sur la terrasse. Il ne connaissait pas les habitudes de la maison.

"En effet," répondit Alvaredo.

Quand Neal entra dans la salle à manger une demi-heure plus tard, Alvaredo servait un verre à une femme brune dont on devinait l'héritage mexicain.

"Ah, M. Caffrey, entrez donc," fit Alvaredo avec un grand sourire. "Laissez-moi vous présenter mon épouse, celle qui a transformé ce bout de désert poussiéreux en ces magnifiques jardins fleuris."

Neal s'approcha et prit la main de la femme avec délicatesse. "Mme Alvaredo, enchanté de faire votre connaissance."

"Appelez-moi Alma, je vous en prie."

"Neal."

"Ainsi donc, vous êtes le dernier spécialiste de mon cher époux. Hector est fasciné par le passé de sa famille. Trouver l'histoire racontée par ce parchemin est devenu sa quête du graal."

Neal jeta un œil rapide à Alvaredo dont le visage était impassible. Apparemment donc, Mme Alvaredo n'était pas au courant de la signification exacte du parchemin…

"Je dois vous avouer que l'idée que l'on ne puisse déchiffrer le texte me plaît assez. Il n'en conserve que davantage de mystère," ajouta Alma qui n'avait pas vu l'échange silencieux entre les deux hommes.

"Nous sommes curieux de nature. Il est difficile de résister à une telle énigme," répondit Neal. "Un parchemin rédigé par un ancêtre conquistador est un héritage fabuleux. En découvrir le sens serait un trésor inespéré."

"Alma, comme je te l'indiquais, M. Caffrey est également un artiste exceptionnel. Je lui ai demandé de peindre notre portrait. Je te laisserai voir avec lui où tu souhaites que nous posions," annonça Alvaredo.

"Oh, quelle charmante idée." Elle se retourna vers Neal. "Il faudra que nous nous promenions ensemble dans les jardins. Vous pourrez me dire quel endroit vous semble le plus indiqué."

"Avec plaisir ; je n'ai pas encore pris le temps de visiter les lieux."

Alma se retourna vers son mari.

"Hector, voyons ! Tu ne peux pas enfermer ce charmant jeune homme dans ton antre," lui reprocha-t-elle.

"Ma chère, je n'ai enfermé personne."

"Votre époux n'a rien à se reprocher, Mme Alvaredo. Quand je suis plongé dans un projet, il m'arrive d'oublier tout le reste."

"Alma," le corrigea-t-elle avec un sourire. "Vous étiez faits pour vous rencontrer alors, Hector oublie parfois jusqu'à mon existence."

Elle se dirigea vers une table pour agiter une clochette.

"Passons à table. Silvia nous a préparé des spécialités en l'honneur de votre arrivée."

_A suivre…_

* * *

Et voilà ... On avance doucement mais sûrement.

Je ne sais pas si la curiosité vous a poussé à aller regarder le profil de Arches67 et ses histoires. Elle écrit beaucoup toute seule et je vous recommande la Théorie de la Chaussette Rouge (White Collar) ou alors Big Sky Country (Un crossover entre POI et Longmire). Allez lire, je vous garantis que vous ne serez pas déçu(e)s.

Yellow


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

_Laredo, vendredi matin, zone de maintenance de l'aéroport_

John et Shaw sortaient du hangar où était parqué le Falcon. Dirk venait de leur confirmer que le jet était cloué au sol pour cinq jours. La pièce serait là le lendemain soir mais Jay avait justifié une immobilisation plus longue en prétextant que le court-circuit pouvait avoir endommagé d'autres câbles et qu'il voulait faire un contrôle approfondi en démontant certains panneaux de l'appareil.

Les ouvriers de la maintenance n'avaient pas trop argumenté sur cette prudence ils allaient pouvoir facturer de nombreuses heures de main d'œuvre. Cela n'avait pas l'air d'être un problème pour le propriétaire qui avait seulement dit "faites tout ce qui est nécessaire, peu importe le prix".

Les deux ex-agents parcoururent un kilomètre de la rue qui longeait la piste d'atterrissage de l'aéroport et stoppèrent devant une devanture indiquant Reed Helicopters.

Cela leur avait semblé être la meilleure façon de parfaire leur couverture de riches touristes -survoler la région pour occuper leur temps, tout en en profitant pour faire une reconnaissance au-dessus de la propriété où ils avaient dû stopper leur filature.

Ils durent patienter deux heures avant de pouvoir décoller : vérification de la licence de pilote de M. Delmott, préparation de l'hélicoptère... Shaw, ou plutôt Mme Delmott, s'était montrée si désagréable que le responsable de l'agence avait été content de les voir enfin s'envoler.

Ayant eu le temps d'étudier les cartes du coin, John décida de survoler le lac en premier lieu puis il élargit un peu sa trajectoire pour se trouver au-dessus des coordonnées GPS notées la veille.

Shaw avait maintenant les yeux rivés derrière de puissantes jumelles et notait mentalement tout ce qu'elle voyait.

Après avoir prolongé leur sortie en survolant les environs, John et Shaw rentrèrent tranquillement à l'hôtel pour déjeuner.

La femme du couple qui déjeunait à côté d'eux était une véritable mine d'informations sur les potins locaux. Shaw et John tendirent l'oreille en même temps, en entendant celle-ci commencer à parler de la réception annuelle d'un nommé Alvaredo où tous les gens qui comptaient dans la région étaient invités. "Le moment vraiment agréable de cette réception sera la nourriture qui comme d'habitude va venir du traiteur Johnson&amp;Co de San Antonio," ajouta la femme avec un rire.

_POI - WC - POI - WC - POI - WC_

"M. Reese, Melle Shaw," entendirent-ils dans leurs oreillettes.

"Oui Finch," répondit John.

"Etes-vous disponibles pour une visio-conférence ?" demanda Finch.

"Shaw est déjà en train de vous contacter," répondit Reese, regardant la jeune femme poser l'ordinateur sur l'une des tables de leur suite.

Shaw commença par faire un rapport très détaillé de leur survol de la propriété suspecte. Incapable d'en préciser la surface exacte mais sûrement plusieurs hectares ; elle précisa que la propriété était entourée aux trois-quarts d'un mur d'enceinte de quatre mètres de haut. Elle avait également repéré l'existence de rondes de la part des gardes, effectuées en quad le long de l'enceinte. Des caméras disséminées sur tout le parcours et deux petits bâtiments devaient probablement servir à abriter les gardes chargés de la surveillance. Dernier détail surprenant, et dont elle ne voyait pas vraiment l'utilité : un petit portail perçait le mur d'enceinte.

"La seule faiblesse dans le dispositif semble être la partie où la propriété englobe une partie du lac," finit par dire Shaw. "Encore que des limites de navigation ont dû être négociées car je n'ai pas vu un bateau à moins de 150 mètres de la berge incluse dans la propriété."

Sa conclusion fut que le propriétaire était soit un grand paranoïaque car la ville et ses habitants ne paraissaient guère présenter de danger, soit qu'il avait quelque chose à cacher.

"Si je résume ce que vous venez de dire, Melle Shaw, il est quasiment impossible de rentrer dans cette propriété sans se faire rapidement repérer," intervint Finch.

"C'est un peu ça, Finch. Pas impossible mais nous risquons de nous faire intercepter très rapidement, d'autant que nous n'avons aucune idée de la puissance de feu que nous allons rencontrer," renchérit John. "Une reconnaissance du terrain ne serait pas du luxe."

Finch les informa de ses propres avancées. Tout d'abord, il leur annonça le nom du propriétaire de la villa : Alvaredo, visiblement la figure locale.

"Ce nom commence à apparaître dans l'enchevêtrement de sociétés dont je remonte la piste à partir de l'avion," dit Finch. "Mais bizarrement, j'ai pas encore trouvé grand-chose de concret sur cet homme. Il semble très habile pour éviter les interviews de magazines économiques qui me permettraient d'en savoir plus, rapidement. Reconstituer son patrimoine exact pourrait s'avérer une longue entreprise," rajouta Finch.

"En conclusion, avec un peu de chance, nous avons trouvé l'endroit où est détenu Neal, mais nous allons avoir du mal à l'approcher," synthétisa Shaw.

John eut subitement une idée.

"Finch, pouvez-vous pénétrer dans les serveurs d'un traiteur nommé Johnson&amp;Co à San Antonio ?" demanda-t-il à Finch.

"Probablement, M. Reese, pourquoi ?" interrogea Finch.

"Il s'agit du traiteur chargé de la réception annuelle de cet Alvaredo qui a lieu demain. Regardez si nous ne pouvons pas nous faire passer pour deux serveurs à cette réception ; ce serait la couverture idéale pour mettre un pied dans cette maison," expliqua John.

Le silence de Finch dura de longues minutes. A Laredo, les deux agents n'entendaient que le cliquetis des touches.

"Bien vu, M. Reese. Nous sommes chanceux, je crois que je viens de vous trouver le moyen d'entrer," annonça Finch.

Finch leur montrait maintenant deux dossiers d'employés du traiteur qui n'avaient jamais travaillé chez Alvaredo, d'après ce qu'il venait de lire. Leurs caractéristiques physiques étaient proches de l'un comme de l'autre. Juste des lunettes, une moustache et des lentilles marron à rajouter pour John. Shaw devrait elle aussi se trouver des lunettes et surtout une perruque blonde ou se teindre les cheveux. Ceci était vraiment l'ultime option car elle rendrait la présence de Mme Delmott plus complexe à gérer.

Finch, ayant tout prévu, leur communiqua l'adresse d'un coiffeur qui vendait également des perruques.

"Il ne reste plus qu'à écarter les véritables Andrew et Margo Solis", dit John en se tournant vers Shaw.

_POI - WC - POI - WC - POI - WC_

Après analyse de leurs finances personnelles plutôt mal en point, John et Shaw s'étaient mis d'accord pour essayer de convaincre les Solis de leur céder leurs places contre une compensation financière substantielle, sans tenter de les mettre hors-jeu.

Autant ne pas attirer l'attention de la police locale avec une séquestration. Alvaredo semblait suffisamment puissant pour s'être mis celle-ci dans la poche. Ne sachant pas pour combien de temps ils allaient encore être en ville, faire profil bas était leur meilleur choix. Ils ne pourraient pas combattre sur tous les fronts en même temps.

Les Solis ne furent pas très difficiles à convaincre. Une fois les cinquante mille dollars en liquide posés sur table, Reese et Shaw récupérèrent les badges d'identification nécessaires pour accéder au local loué par le traiteur à Laredo. Le rendez-vous était fixé à huit heures le lendemain matin. La femme pensa également à leur donner la liste de consignes à respecter, longue comme le bras.

John ajouta encore cinq mille dollars en leur demandant de quitter la ville pour une semaine. Autant ne pas prendre le risque que des représailles soient dirigées contre les vrais serveurs si eux-mêmes venaient à se faire prendre avec cette fausse identité.

Les deux silhouettes noires cagoulées ayant quitté leur appartement, les Solis se regardèrent en souriant. En dix minutes, ils venaient de trouver une solution pour régler toutes leurs dettes et même d'avoir un peu d'argent de côté. Et peut-être qu'ils allaient participer d'une manière ou d'une autre à une action contre cet Alvaredo qui empoissonnait leur ville depuis longtemps.

_POI - WC - POI - WC - POI - WC_

_Laredo, Texas, vendredi 20h00, propriété d'Alvaredo_

Neal jeta son crayon en travers de la pièce d'un geste rageur avec un grognement frustré.

Un léger rire, derrière lui, le fit sursauter.

"Je suis raisonnablement certain que ce crayon ne vous a rien fait," commenta Alvaredo adossé à la porte.

Il avait quitté ses costumes impeccables au profit d'un simple polo blanc sur un pantalon bleu marine à la coupe parfaite. Neal leva un sourcil surpris, c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait dans une tenue décontractée. Il se passa la main sur la tête d'un geste machinal et comme à chaque fois grimaça au contact de ses cheveux courts.

"Une raison particulière à ma coupe de cheveux ?" ne put-il s'empêcher de demander.

"Nous savions que, dès que nous vous aurions débarrassé de votre émetteur, le FBI allait être en alerte. Changer votre apparence physique nous permettait de gagner un peu de temps."

_Et jouer sur mon mental en attaquant mon intégrité physique n'était qu'un bonus supplémentaire¸ _pensa Neal.

Il n'était pas particulièrement vaniteux, mais il était tout à fait conscient de son physique avantageux, ses cheveux en faisaient partie. Alvaredo lui avait dit dès le premier soir qu'il s'assurerait de sa collaboration, de gré ou de force. Les moindres blessures infligées à son moral étaient un atout de plus.

"Vos recherches n'avancent pas comme vous le souhaitez, M. Caffrey ?" demanda Alvaredo.

Neal fit une grimace.

"Non. J'en viens à douter qu'il y ait un sens à ce parchemin. Vous êtes sûr que ce n'est pas qu'un simple dessin ornemental ?"

Alvaredo secoua la tête avec un sourire.

"M. Caffrey… Vous venez d'arriver et déjà vous voudriez avoir percé le secret d'un document sur lequel se sont cassés les dents des dizaines de spécialistes de l'époque pré-colombienne avant vous."

"Peut-être bien parce que justement il n'y a rien à trouver !" rétorqua Neal, la voix emplie de colère.

Alvaredo fronça les sourcils et jeta un œil sur le plateau posé sur une table à côté de la fenêtre.

"M. Caffrey, savez-vous l'heure qu'il est ?"

"Pardon ?" s'exclama Neal surpris par le changement de ton et de conversation.

"J'admire votre ténacité et votre implication sur ce projet, mais vous n'en viendrez pas à bout en quelques jours. Vous n'avez pas quitté cette pièce depuis quinze heures. Je suis ici car Silvia, la cuisinière, est venue me voir pour me dire que vous n'aviez rien mangé depuis ce matin. Elle s'inquiétait que vous n'ayez un régime particulier dont elle n'aurait pas été informée."

Neal regarda à son tour le plateau sur la table. Il se souvenait d'avoir bu de l'eau ponctuellement…

"Il m'arrive effectivement de ne pas voir le temps passer quand je suis sur un projet," admit Neal, avec un sourire penaud.

Son nouvel employeur se dirigea vers le pupitre où était préservé le parchemin et le ferma.

"Sortez," fit-il d'une voix sèche.

"Excusez-moi ?"

"Non, vous n'êtes pas renvoyé. Pas encore," ajouta-t-il avec un sourire de prédateur.

Passant la main sur le bois d'un geste révérencieux après avoir fermé le volet, il se tourna vers Neal.

"Allez prendre une douche, choisissez une voiture dans le garage, les clés sont sur le contact et allez en ville. Prenez un verre, trouvez-vous une petite mexicaine, passez la nuit dehors. Bref, allez-vous changer les idées."

Il s'approcha de Neal, lui signalant la porte. "Sortez. Je vous interdis de revenir dans cette pièce avant demain 10h00."

"10h00 ? Vous m'obligez à faire la grasse matinée ?"

"Profitez de la piscine ou promenez-vous en quad dans la propriété, je me fiche de ce que vous faites tant que vous n'êtes pas dans cette pièce."

Ensemble, ils quittèrent la pièce et traversèrent le bureau d'Alvaredo. Celui-ci se dirigea vers son ordinateur pour valider la fermeture du verrou de la pièce atelier.

"Au fait, nous tenons demain notre grande réception annuelle. C'est l'occasion d'inviter les notables de la région, de discuter affaires dans un cadre agréable. Je ne vous cache pas que toute la ville attend l'événement avec impatience. Vous êtes bien évidemment invité. Smoking de rigueur ; vous en trouverez un dans votre dressing. Les premiers invités arriveront vers 19h00. Ne soyez pas en retard, je tiens à vous présenter à certaines personnes."

"Comme votre nouvel expert ?"

Alvaredo releva la tête brusquement.

"Non ! Certainement pas. M. Caffrey comme je vous l'ai indiqué lors de notre première rencontre, j'accorde une valeur toute particulière aux objets inconnus. Personne n'est au courant de la réalité de ce parchemin ; comme vous l'avez vu, même mon épouse pense que c'est une simple lubie. Les différentes personnes qui y ont travaillé dans le passé ont été très grassement payées pour conserver le silence."

"Alors ?"

"Vous êtes un artiste. Comme je l'ai indiqué à mon épouse hier, j'espérais que vous utiliseriez l'atelier de peinture que j'ai mis à votre disposition afin de peindre notre portrait. C'était une superbe habitude qu'avaient nos ancêtres que de poser pour un maître. Nos musées n'en sont que plus beaux. Il est temps de remettre cette pratique à l'ordre du jour et laisser à nos descendants une image de leur passé."

Alvaredo avait décidément une fort haute opinion de lui-même.

"Devrais-je effectivement m'acquitter de cette tâche ?" demanda Neal, les lèvres pincées.

"C'est tout à fait dans vos cordes."

"Je n'ai jamais fait de peinture sur commande." Comme Alvaredo penchait la tête d'un air incrédule, Neal ajouta de mauvaise grâce, "pas d'œuvre originale…"

"M. Caffrey, je me moque éperdument de votre passé de faussaire. C'est pour votre talent d'artiste que je vous ai embauché." Il lui fit un geste de la main, "allez, sortez maintenant."

Neal retourna dans sa chambre et leva un sourcil surpris quand il vit l'heure. Alvaredo avait à peine exagéré en lui reprochant d'avoir passé quinze heures enfermé avec le parchemin. Il s'était rendu dans la pièce tôt le matin, avant six heures, et il était déjà vingt heures passées. Il fronça le nez en enlevant sa chemise, une douche s'avérait plus qu'indispensable.

Il laissa l'eau couler longuement sur son corps, tournant la tête pour assouplir les muscles de son cou. Tant qu'il était concentré sur son travail, il oubliait son corps. Mais maintenant qu'il s'était arrêté, celui-ci se plaignait de la tension qui lui avait été imposée.

Rafraîchi et détendu, il s'habilla avec attention, se servant dans la belle collection de chapeaux qu'Alvaredo avait pris soin de lui procurer. Il se sentait particulièrement nu avec ses cheveux rasés. Il irait dîner en ville, la proximité de la frontière mexicaine devait permettre de trouver des plats savoureux.

Il poussa un long sifflement admiratif en pénétrant dans le garage et il se promit de prendre le temps de visiter la propriété plus en détail. Si elle réservait d'autres surprises de ce genre, son séjour pourrait effectivement être des plus agréables.

Des bolides étincelants étaient alignés le long du mur. Porsche, Mazzerati, Lamborghini… le sang de voleur de Neal ne fit qu'un tour tandis qu'il caressait le capot gris métallisé d'une Aston Martin. Il opta finalement pour une Jaguar décapotable. Il ne conduisait pas souvent et New York ne se prêtait pas particulièrement aux voitures ouvertes, autant en profiter sous le climat texan.

Il ferma les yeux avec délectation en écoutant le ronronnement du moteur. Il irait d'abord faire un peu de route avant de s'arrêter dîner. Se contenter des quelques kilomètres qui le séparaient du centre-ville était criminel avec un tel engin.

Il franchit le portail de la propriété et s'engagea sur la route appuyant avec délectation sur la pédale d'accélérateur. Malgré la vitesse et les tours qu'il imposait au moteur, celui-ci restait toujours aussi silencieux. Il releva doucement le pied pour revenir à une vitesse plus normale. Il ne doutait pas qu'Alvaredo connaissait les bonnes personnes pour lui faire sauter une éventuelle contravention mais il ignorait si la route était fréquentée, il ne voulait pas causer d'accident.

Il continua à rouler pendant plusieurs kilomètres, savourant le vent sur son visage. Il faillit faire une embardée quand une douleur lui traversa la cuisse. Il freina violemment, bénissant le ciel d'être seul sur la route. Quelques secondes plus tard, une nouvelle décharge lui traversa le muscle.

L'émetteur !

Alvaredo lui avait dit qu'il avait un rayon autorisé plus généreux que celui accordé par le FBI mais sans être très précis sur le kilométrage exact. Et apparemment, le rappel à l'ordre était plus violent que le simple changement de couleur d'un voyant lumineux. Jetant un regard dans le rétroviseur pour s'assurer qu'aucun véhicule n'approchait, il fit marche arrière tandis que la douleur se manifestait à nouveau. Il recula jusqu'à l'endroit approximatif où la douleur s'était déclenchée la première fois et attendit. Il activa le GPS de la voiture et observa sa position. Il se trouvait à une vingtaine de kilomètres de la propriété, la distance effectivement annoncée par son "geôlier-employeur".

Il appuya sur l'accélérateur doucement et avança jusqu'à ce que la douleur se manifeste à nouveau. Il attendit. Une trentaine de secondes plus tard, une nouvelle décharge se manifesta. Puis une autre, légèrement plus forte cette fois et plus rapprochée. Il recula. Ainsi donc le système le "prévenait" qu'il avait franchi la limite autorisée, puis s'il ne faisait pas demi-tour, il était puni pour être forcé à obéir. Il ne tenait pas à vérifier jusqu'où pouvait aller la punition. La démonstration d'Alvaredo le premier soir avait été suffisamment désagréable. S'il voulait s'enfuir, il lui faudrait trouver un moyen de se débarrasser de l'émetteur. Et comme son kidnappeur le lui avait dit, il ne pourrait rien faire sans l'aide d'un chirurgien.

Il fit demi-tour et prit la direction de la ville, sa bonne humeur légèrement douchée par ce rappel de sa situation. Ne voyant pas l'émetteur à sa cheville, il en avait presque oublié qu'il était toujours tenu en laisse.

Il ralentit l'allure en empruntant la rue principale. Une terrasse animée l'interpela et il gara la voiture un peu plus loin.

Il s'installa à une table sous un palmier et consulta la carte des boissons.

"Bonsoir, Señor. Que souhaitez-vous boire ?" demanda une jeune femme aux longs cheveux tressés.

Neal lui adressa un sourire flamboyant.

"Que me conseillez-vous, Señorita ?"

La jeune mexicaine lui rendit son sourire, les yeux brillants. "Une Margarita ?"

"Va pour une frozen Margarita alors," approuva Neal.

"Je vous apporte votre verre et la carte tout de suite, señor."

Neal la regarda s'éloigner avec un sourire. Les petites mexicaines étaient décidément bien jolies…

Le dîner s'avéra effectivement succulent. Laissant un pourboire généreux à la jolie serveuse, Neal reprit sa voiture et roula sans direction précise.

Il finit par s'arrêter sur un promontoire au-dessus du lac. Le country club largement éclairé occupait un large espace plus loin, seules quelques lumières trahissaient les contours de l'étendue d'eau. Le point de vue était apaisant, surtout pour un citadin comme lui, aux sens toujours agressés par l'agitation de New York.

Il contempla le ciel, fasciné par la quantité d'étoiles.

"On ne voit jamais les étoiles à New York," murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Il fronça les sourcils. Une impression bizarre venait de le traverser sans qu'il puisse en comprendre le sens.

Il sourit en voyant passer une étoile filante. Son vœu était tout trouvé…

Il ralluma le moteur et fit demi-tour. Retourner à la propriété ne lui prit que quelques minutes. La grille s'ouvrit automatiquement en détectant le signal de la voiture, le gardien le regarda entrer, jeta un œil sur sa montre, puis rebaissa les yeux sur son magazine.

Garant la voiture à la place où il l'avait trouvée, Neal rentra dans la maison. Il allait se diriger vers sa chambre quand l'impression qui l'avait saisi en regardant les étoiles lui revint. Il décida de retourner étudier le parchemin, voir si son inconscient avait vu quelque chose qui lui échappait encore.

Il rentra dans le bureau d'Alvaredo et se dirigea vers la porte menant à l'atelier. Il tapa le code puis soupira quand la lumière resta rouge. Apparemment son employeur était sérieux quand il lui avait dit de ne pas revenir avant le lendemain. Techniquement, on était le lendemain…

Il revint sur ses pas et s'arrêta à côté du bureau. La tentation de jeter un œil était trop grande.

D'instinct, il porta la main à sa poche puis se souvint qu'il n'avait plus ses crochets à serrure. Quand il avait été kidnappé, les hommes d'Alvaredo lui avaient pris toutes ses affaires, portefeuille, téléphone… Alvaredo lui avait ensuite remis de l'argent liquide, une "avance" sur son salaire pour faire face à ses frais, lui expliquant que sa carte était forcément sous surveillance. Mais il existait d'autres moyens pour crocheter des serrures. Il déroula deux trombones et parvint à se fabriquer un crochet rudimentaire lui permettant d'ouvrir le caisson sous le bureau.

De nombreux dossiers étaient classés à la verticale. Il s'empara de celui portant son nom. Il fronça les sourcils en l'ouvrant. Le dossier était particulièrement bien documenté, avec des copies de papiers officiels émanant du bureau du FBI, du bureau du procureur, même une note de Peter ! Alvaredo avait admis l'avoir fait surveiller, donc cela n'avait rien de surprenant, mais la minutie et précision des détails laissaient croire qu'il avait un réseau d'informations particulièrement efficace.

Un autre nom l'interpella : Rachel Turner. Pourquoi Alvaredo aurait-il un dossier sur cette femme qu'il avait cru aimer sous le nom de Rebecca Lowe ?

Alors qu'il allait s'emparer du dossier, un bruit dans le couloir le fit sursauter. Il s'empressa de remettre son propre dossier à sa place et ferma le tiroir.

Il s'écarta vivement du bureau et se dirigea vers l'atelier.

"M. Caffrey ?" fit le garde.

Neal se retourna tranquillement, son attitude manifestant qu'il était tout à fait à son aise.

"Je voulais vérifier quelque chose dans l'atelier…"

"M. Alvaredo m'a clairement spécifié de vous en interdire l'accès jusqu'à dix heures."

"Oui oui, je le sais. C'est juste que…." Il fit un geste de la main. "Oh, tant pis, ça peut bien attendre…"

Il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée pour quitter la pièce.

"Bonne journée, Martin."

"Bonne journée, M. Caffrey."

_A suivre…_

* * *

_Un petit chapitre avant quelques jours de farniente à Venise ... Peut-être que vous aurez un chapitre pendant nos vacances communes avec Arches ! si nous avons quelques petits commentaires ... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire. _


	7. Chapter 7

Merci à celles qui ont laissé un petit commentaire. Réponse à notre retour de Venise. Les spéculations commencent. On adore lire vos idées.

A bientôt

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

_Laredo, Texas, samedi 8h30, propriété d'Alvaredo_

Alvaredo était assis à son bureau. Comme tous les matins, il relevait ses mails avant d'entamer sa journée de travail.

Steve, son secrétaire, entra avec le courrier et le journal.

"Bonjour Monsieur."

"Bonjour Steve."

Comme à leur habitude, son secrétaire s'assit et ils firent le tour de l'agenda de la journée. C'était également l'occasion pour Alvaredo de prendre des nouvelles de ce qu'il se passait en ville. Son réseau d'information était sans faille, tout le monde lui devait quelque chose ou cherchait à être en bons termes avec lui. Rien de ce qui se passait à Laredo ne lui échappait.

"Un couple est arrivé de New York," commenta Steve.

"Touristes ?"

"Non, leur jet privé est tombé en panne ; ils se sont posés en urgence." Il jeta un œil à son bloc note. "M. et Mme Delmott. Il semblerait que Mme Delmott soit en passe de devenir la personne la plus crainte de la ville." Il eut un léger rire. "Rien ne lui convient. Apparemment elle est habituée à beaucoup plus de luxe que notre ville ne peut en fournir."

Il tourna la page de son cahier. "J'ai fait quelques recherches. Ted Delmott est un homme d'affaires particulièrement discret. Ils ont une fortune colossale, mais ils restent très en retrait. Je n'ai trouvé que peu d'information à leur sujet. Ils semblent éviter les journalistes et les tabloïds."

Alvaredo hocha la tête. Il appréciait la discrétion lui aussi. Il lança quelques recherches sur son ordinateur, accédant à des serveurs privés. Les Delmott semblaient effectivement richissimes, appartenaient à des cercles fermés mais avec les bons contacts. Si Eleonore Delmott semblait surtout intéressée par sa petite personne, Ted pouvait s'avérer un partenaire à étudier.

"Je vais proposer à Alma de les inviter pour le thé. Ils doivent mourir d'ennui en ville."

"Bien, Monsieur. Je ferai porter le carton." Il lui tendit un papier. "La liste définitive des invités de ce soir."

"Merci."

Steve quitta la pièce et Alvaredo prit la clé de son caisson. Il fronça les sourcils en l'enfonçant, elle ne pénétrait pas avec la souplesse habituelle. Il insista un peu et la serrure tourna enfin. Il tira le tiroir et observa les dossiers. L'un deux était légèrement de travers.

Il resta pensif un instant, puis regarda vers la porte de l'atelier.

_Caffrey_.

Aucun doute, son "invité" n'avait pas perdu de temps à fouiller son bureau. Il n'était pas surpris. Il savait que tôt ou tard l'homme chercherait à en savoir davantage. Il n'était pas inquiet, ses dossiers les plus sensibles étaient hors d'atteinte. Il sortit la chemise pour vérifier quel dossier l'ex-voleur avait feuilleté.

Il ne fut guère surpris de voir qu'il s'agissait de son propre dossier. Il lui avait dit l'avoir fait surveiller, donc ces documents ne faisaient que corroborer ses explications. Il rangea la chemise cartonnée et referma le tiroir.

Il irait prendre le petit déjeuner avec Caffrey, et par la même occasion étudier son attitude. Un homme comme lui dans son cercle particulier serait un atout incroyable, mais il savait qu'il ne lui accordait pour l'instant aucune confiance. La route serait longue avant qu'il ne parvienne à en faire un véritable allié. Evidemment, cela ne remettait pas en cause sa décision initiale. Caffrey était bien trop intelligent pour ne pas représenter un vrai danger. S'il ne devenait pas un allié, il ne sortirait pas vivant de la propriété. Personne ne l'y avait vu entrer, personne ne viendrait l'y chercher… Restait à espérer qu'il trouverait l'emplacement du masque avant qu'il ne doive l'éliminer.

_POI - WC - POI - WC - POI - WC_

Après son retour tardif de Laredo, Neal s'était allongé tout habillé sur son lit pour réfléchir, intrigué par les documents aperçus dans le bureau d'Alvaredo. Il aurait voulu pouvoir fouiller davantage, mais cela risquait de s'avérer bien compliqué. Le sommeil l'avait gagné sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive.

Il se réveilla en sursaut quand un coup discret fut frappé à sa porte. Il jeta un œil à sa montre. Esteban, avec son café du matin sans doute.

Le jeune cuisinier avait découvert que Neal appréciait le bon café et se faisait un devoir de lui en apporter une tasse dans sa chambre, le matin avant le petit déjeuner.

"Votre café, señor," fit Esteban en ouvrant doucement la porte.

"Adelante, Esteban. Muchas gracias," répondit Neal dont l'espagnol était passablement rouillé.

"Vous avez bien dormi, monsieur ?" demanda Esteban poliment, ignorant soigneusement que l'invité de son patron semblait avoir dormi tout habillé.

Neal huma sa tasse. Esteban avait préparé le café à la mexicaine, avec une pointe de cannelle. L'arôme était sublime.

"Alors, vous préparez la grande fiesta ?" demanda Neal, se souvenant de l'invitation d'Alvaredo.

"En partie seulement. La señora fait appel à une société de traiteurs pour la réception. Elle veut des 'professionnels' pour cette soirée," répondit Esteban, laissant entendre ce qu'il pensait du peu de cas que l'on faisait de son travail.

"Comme ça au moins, si quelque chose se passe mal ce n'est pas de votre faute," proposa Neal pour le soutenir.

Esteban haussa une épaule comme si cela lui importait peu et retourna vers la porte.

"Bonne journée, señor. Le petit déjeuner est servi sur la terrasse."

Après s'être douché et changé, il descendit sur le patio pour manger. Certes, la vue des toits de New York depuis sa terrasse lui manquait, mais le cadre était des plus agréables. Alvaredo devait pomper allègrement de l'eau dans le lac pour alimenter les fontaines et arroser le jardin. Neal devait toutefois admettre que cela avait été fait avec goût. La végétation locale était respectée, créant un cadre où la végétation du désert était présente au milieu des points d'eau.

Il ne fut guère surpris de voir Alvaredo venir le retrouver à la table.

"Bonjour M. Caffrey. Je vois que vous avez suivi mon conseil," fit-il en regardant sa montre.

"Vous ne m'avez pas vraiment laissé le choix," répondit Neal dégustant son café.

"Pour votre propre bien. Vous avez passé une bonne soirée, cela ne peut que vous aider à mieux travailler aujourd'hui."

Neal serra les dents sur la réplique un peu sèche qui lui était venue aux lèvres. Inutile de s'aliéner la confiance, toute relative, que lui accordait son nouvel employeur.

"Vous me faites suivre en plus de l'émetteur ?" demanda Neal d'un ton léger, comme si la réponse lui importait peu.

"Cela est inutile. Je suis une figure publique de Laredo. La ville me doit énormément. Il est facile dans ces circonstances de bénéficier de… légers services."

_Comme toute une ville me surveillant_, pensa Neal. _Charmant_…

"C'est pour cela que vous tenez à me présenter ce soir ?"

"En partie effectivement. Certains invités viennent d'autres villes toutefois. Mes motivations vont plus loin, mais je vous expliquerai cela plus tard."

Neal repensa au dossier qu'il avait vu dans le bureau d'Alvaredo. Il faudrait qu'il trouve le moyen d'explorer plus tranquillement les données. Difficile avec la surveillance dont il faisait l'objet. Quels autres secrets cachait Alvaredo ?

Son petit déjeuner terminé, il retourna dans l'atelier. Il s'approcha du parchemin pour en ouvrir le volet, puis décida de changer son approche. Puisque le document ne révélait rien, il allait chercher des informations sur le trésor en lui-même, voire le masque, afin d'avoir plus d'informations sur la période elle-même. Peut-être que les termes qu'il avait traduits étaient liés à des événements qui leur conféreraient un sens une fois le contexte élucidé.

Il commença à étudier de plus près les différents ouvrages à sa disposition, lisant une page par ci, étudiant une reproduction par là. Il fut bientôt plongé au cœur de l'histoire de Cortès et des conquistadores espagnols.

_"Le prêtre sortit alors de la pyramide. Il était vêtu d'une longue toge blanche et sa tête était recouverte d'un masque d'or. Mon interprète m'expliqua que c'était le masque des dieux. Il communiquait le futur au prêtre qui le portait…"_

Neal interrompit sa lecture en fronçant les sourcils. Il avait lu plus tôt une description du masque des dieux. Et si le masque du shaman était en fait le masque des dieux ? Regrettant une nouvelle fois de ne pas avoir la faculté de Mozzie de mémoire visuelle parfaite, il farfouilla un moment dans la pile de livres qui s'amoncelait sur la table de travail, avant de retrouver le passage qu'il cherchait.

_"Le masque des dieux est décrit pour la première fois dans le récit d'un prêtre jésuite attaché aux services de Cortès à Tenochtitlan. Il s'agit d'un masque en or, aux yeux incrustés de jade. La coiffe est faite de plumes d'or à la finesse extrême. Les lèvres étroites sont faites de rubis. La tête elle-même ne ressemble à aucun autre masque Aztèque, représentant généralement un animal mythique. Si l'on en croit les descriptions de l'époque, le visage était humain avec une peau très lisse, de grands yeux en amande. Les lèvres fines sur la partie basse du visage en triangle..." _

"Bonjour Roswell," murmura Neal.

Il posa l'ouvrage pour réfléchir. Mozzie aurait déjà bondi sur l'occasion pour expliquer que des extra-terrestres avaient contacté les Aztèques. Lui avait besoin de faits un peu plus tangibles. La stèle de l'astronaute à Palenque était un dessin maya, certes proche géographiquement, mais appartenant à une culture et une époque différentes. Il avait du mal à se persuader que des extra-terrestres étaient la raison des surprenantes connaissances scientifiques des indiens pré-colombiens. L'une des principales raisons pour lesquelles leur culture semblait si avancée à l'époque tenait surtout au retard engendré par l'église dans la vieille Europe. Qui sait combien d'hommes avaient dû comme Galilée renoncer à la vérité pour sauver leur vie ?

_"Les mentions de ce masque disparaissent totalement après la bataille connue sous le nom de 'Noche Triste'. Lors de la fuite des espagnols, une grande quantité d'or et d'argent disparut quand les soldats furent massacrés et tombèrent dans les canaux entourant la ville. Il est, par ailleurs, probable que le masque fut fondu pour alimenter le trésor de la couronne espagnole…"_

_"Les différents témoignages rassemblés confèrent au masque des pouvoirs magiques, permettant notamment de prédire l'avenir, octroyant à son porteur un don de vision mais aussi de contrôle des hommes…._

Ainsi donc, le masque du shaman permettrait à son porteur de prédire l'avenir…

_"Les cérémonies religieuses étaient souvent accompagnées de l'utilisation de drogues hallucinogènes censées permettre aux shamans de pouvoir entendre les dieux…"_

_"Il est probable que les foules ainsi droguées étaient facilement manipulées par les prêtres et caciques qui avaient besoin d'asseoir leur puissance sur des royaumes perpétuellement en guerre…"_

Plus il y pensait, plus Neal se disait que ce n'était pas uniquement l'attrait de la possession de cet objet unique qui attirait Alvaredo. Sa fascination pour les œuvres inconnues cachait autre chose.

La soif de pouvoir…

Posséder ce que personne ne connaissait le plaçait à un niveau supérieur. De là à vouloir accéder au pouvoir.

_Je veux être le maître du monde._

Neal eut un sourire en pensant aux bandes dessinées où apparaissait cette phrase, puis fut parcouru d'un frisson glacé quand il s'aperçut qu'Alvaredo était suffisamment illuminé pour vouloir y prétendre.

Croyait-il effectivement au pouvoir du masque ? Prenait-il la légende au pied de la lettre ?

Neal avait du mal à croire que le masque puisse avoir un quelconque pouvoir surnaturel, mais son expérience lui avait prouvé que tout dans la vie n'était pas forcément rationnel… Nombre d'objets anciens continuaient à cacher leurs secrets.

Ce qui n'était certainement pas le cas des personnes dans l'entourage d'Alvaredo. Neal repensa aux dossiers entrevus dans le bureau. Il n'avait pu consulter que le sien mais il y en avait beaucoup d'autres. Employés, ennemis, Neal ne pouvait savoir. Une seule chose était sûre, il avait des sources de renseignements très haut placées sinon, comment obtenir des documents en provenance du FBI ? Peut-être de très bons informaticiens ?

Puis, sa première conversation avec Alvaredo, le jour de son arrivée, lui revint en mémoire. Il était au courant du refus de sa remise de peine. Comment avait-il obtenu l'information ? Elle n'avait rien de secret, mais ça n'était pas non plus comme si elle avait fait l'objet d'une publication officielle. Il avait forcément des contacts au FBI…

Neal se concentra à nouveau sur sa tâche, en attendant d'en découvrir plus. Il fallait absolument qu'il trouve le moyen de fouiller le bureau une nouvelle fois.

Il décida de recopier les glyphes sur des morceaux de papiers séparés. Puisque les symboles pouvaient également traduire des phonèmes, peut-être devait-il assembler plusieurs glyphes pour en faire un mot. Les combinaisons étaient nombreuses, mais le secret résidait peut-être là.

La table fut bientôt trop petite pour assembler les différents mots. Il avait recopié les différents symboles plusieurs fois afin de les manipuler avec plus de facilité. Il poussa quelques meubles et s'installa par terre avec ses glyphes.

_POI - WC - POI - WC - POI - WC_

Plusieurs heures plus tard, c'est ainsi qu'Alvaredo retrouva Neal, assis sur le sol entouré d'une marre de bouts de papiers, en train de déplacer des dessins.

"Nouvelle forme de Scrabble, M. Caffrey ?"

Perdu dans ses recherches, Neal ne l'avait pas entendu entrer. Il regarda les syllabes et sourit.

"En quelque sorte …"

Alvaredo poussa un léger soupir.

"M. Caffrey, je suis un homme d'affaires à l'agenda très rempli," déclara-t-il.

Neal fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas la remarque.

"J'admire votre zèle à vous impliquer dans le déchiffrage de ce document, mais je ne suis pas votre montre personnelle."

Neal jeta un œil à l'horloge qui surplombait un buffet.

"Il me semble vous avoir indiqué que je recevais des invités à 19h00 heures. Si vous vouliez bien aller vous préparer…" fit-il en indiquant la porte.

Avec une légère grimace, Neal assembla ses papiers et se releva.

"Je serai là à l'heure, M. Alvaredo."

"Merci," répliqua l'homme en hochant la tête satisfait.

_POI - WC - POI - WC - POI - WC_

_Laredo, Texas, samedi 8h00, locaux du traiteur Johnson&amp;Co, _

"M. et Mme Solis" s'étaient présentés à l'heure convenue devant l'entrepôt loué par le traiteur. Leur déguisement était une réussite, ils avaient passé toutes les vérifications sans encombre.

Après quelques heures de préparation, quatre camionnettes de transport s'arrêtèrent devant l'immense portail de la propriété.

L'œil de John, assis dans la première camionnette, fut attiré par le symbole incrusté dans le haut des piliers. Les gardes se lancèrent dans une rapide inspection des véhicules. Il attendit patiemment qu'aucun d'entre eux ne soit de son côté et sortit rapidement son téléphone pour faire une photo.

Il avait déjà vu ce symbole mais son origine ne lui revenait pas pour l'instant.

Une fois descendus des véhicules, ils furent tous conduits dans une pièce, où deux gardes les attendaient. Se doutant qu'ils allaient être fouillés, John et Shaw se mirent en fin de queue pour se laisser le temps de réagir, si besoin, malgré le peu de moyens qu'ils avaient à leur disposition, étant venus non armés.

Subitement, John se rappela où il avait vu ce symbole, par ailleurs présent sur le billet d'un dollar américain. C'était lors d'une enquête sur les sociétés secrètes pour le compte de la CIA le nom venait enfin de lui revenir, "Illuminati".

Il restait seulement deux serveurs avant lui, mais il eut le temps d'envoyer la photo à Finch avec un message : _##Trouvez infos sur Illuminati##._

Comme tous les autres avant lui, les gardes le fouillèrent, lui demandèrent d'éteindre son téléphone portable et de le mettre dans une boîte en plastique. Les mesures de sécurité étaient vraiment draconiennes.

Le travail pouvait enfin commencer. John et Shaw firent toutes les tâches qu'on leur assigna sans rechigner jouer un rôle, quel qu'il soit, était une seconde nature pour eux. Le buffet enfin prêt était somptueux, digne des plus grandes réceptions. Cet Alvaredo semblait aimer en mettre plein la vue aux gens.

_POI - WC - POI - WC - POI - WC_

Quand Neal redescendit après s'être soigneusement préparé, il retrouva Mme Alvaredo qui discutait avec le traiteur. Elle portait une somptueuse robe de soirée qui mettait en valeur la couleur miel de sa peau et de ses cheveux sombres attachés dans un chignon savamment tressé. Le traiteur la salua et repartit vers le jardin où avait été montée une grande tente blanche en vue des festivités.

"Neal," le salua-t-elle. "Ce smoking vous va à ravir. Je vais avoir du mal à garder mes amies auprès de moi…"

"Alma, je comprends mieux la présence de tant de gardes sur cette propriété, votre époux doit craindre qu'on ne vous enlève."

"Oh, charmeur," minauda-t-elle, en lui donnant une tape sur le bras.

"Tout se déroule comme vous le souhaitez ?"

"Oui," fit-elle en observant les derniers préparatifs. "Je fais appel à un traiteur de San Antonio. Laredo est une bourgade tout à fait agréable, mais il est impossible d'y trouver une société capable de prendre en charge ce type d'événements." Elle eut un petit rire. "On devrait se contenter de viande grillée et de salade de pommes de terre si je devais faire appel à eux."

Elle se dirigea vers son époux qui arrivait.

"Hector, très cher."

Elle s'arrêta pour couper un bouton de rose qu'elle lui glissa dans la boutonnière.

"Je disais à notre invité que Laredo manquait parfois de raffinement."

"M. Caffrey arrive de New York. Ton traiteur de San Antonio va lui sembler bien terne, ma chérie."

"Je suis persuadé que Mme Alvaredo a su en tirer le meilleur," intervint Neal.

Neal eut un pincement au cœur en pensant à Elisabeth. Voilà quelqu'un qui savait organiser une soirée…

Les invités commencèrent à arriver peu à peu. Les bougies furent allumées dans le jardin. Neal observait les nouveaux visages. Des notables de la région, mais aussi des hommes d'affaires venant de plus loin. Alvaredo lui fit signe de temps à autre pour lui présenter certaines personnes, mais globalement Neal était livré à lui-même, essayant d'éviter au mieux les amies d'Alma qui semblaient impatientes de faire connaissance avec "l'artiste de New York".

"Vous allez faire leur portrait…

"Quelle charmante idée."

"Pourrez-vous nous consacrer du temps quand vous aurez terminé le tableau de M. Alvaredo ?"

Neal n'avait pas remarqué l'attention que lui portaient deux des serveurs. Shaw portait le plateau sur lequel il s'était servi plusieurs fois, mais il ne l'avait pas reconnue.

Tant bien que mal, il parvint à s'éloigner de son nouveau fan club et emprunta un couloir qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'utiliser précédemment. Il s'était tellement focalisé sur ses recherches que malgré ses résolutions lorsqu'il avait découvert la superbe collection de voitures, il n'avait toujours pas pris le temps de visiter la propriété.

Il s'arrêta stupéfait devant un tableau. Ecarquillant les yeux de surprise, il s'approcha pour en vérifier l'authenticité. C'était bien l'original. Comment diable ce tableau était-il arrivé là ?

"Je me demandais quelle serait votre réaction en le voyant," fit la voix légèrement moqueuse d'Alvaredo à ses côtés.

Neal bondit. Décidément son geôlier le gardait toujours à l'œil, même avec une maison pleine d'invités.

"J'avoue être surpris. Je croyais que vous préfériez les œuvres moins connues."

"L'histoire de celle-ci est fascinante. Enfin, notamment sa disparition pendant… environ sept ans ?"

Sur le mur, le tableau "St George et le Dragon" trônait accroché en bonne place. Et comme toujours, le système d'information d'Alvaredo semblait avoir été à la hauteur.

"Evidemment, personne ne pourra jamais le prouver, mais je suis intimement convaincu que vous êtes responsable de sa disparition… puis de sa réapparition," fit Alvaredo en regardant le tableau.

Le visage de Neal resta imperturbable. Ce tableau était lié à bien trop de souvenirs personnels pour qu'il accorde le plaisir de la vérité à Alvaredo.

"C'est une œuvre magnifique," se contenta-t-il de commenter.

Son hôte eut un léger sourire, apparemment satisfait par la réponse. Il le salua de la tête.

"Profitez de la soirée, M. Caffrey."

Neal le regarda s'éloigner, puis se tourna vers le tableau une nouvelle fois. Alvaredo avait donc commandité un vol pour s'approprier la toile. Il n'en avait pas entendu parler ; les assureurs avaient sans doute voulu garder sa disparition secrète. Il se demanda si Sara était chargée de le retrouver. Il eut un léger soupir attristé en pensant à la jeune femme et se dirigea vers la porte fenêtre menant vers le jardin.

Voyant Neal enfin seul, John se dirigea vers lui, portant son plateau de coupes de champagne.

"Tu n'es pas facile à trouver Neal," fit-il en lui présentant le plateau avec toute l'élégance d'un serveur chevronné.

Neal bondit, ressemblant en tous points à un cerf surpris par des phares dans la nuit. Il fit un pas en arrière et écarquilla les yeux quand il reconnut John, derrière le vague déguisement.

"Non, s'il te plaît, ne cours pas. Ca fait un moment que l'on te cherche, je suis fatigué. Ne m'oblige pas à te tirer dessus."

"Je n'ai aucune envie de t'opérer par cette chaleur," surenchérit Shaw derrière lui.

Sans voix, Neal regardait les deux ex-agents situés de part et d'autre. Il jeta un œil autour de lui, personne ne faisait attention à leur petit groupe pour le moment, mais il savait qu'il était continuellement surveillé.

"Que faites-vous là ?" demanda-t-il la voix éteinte.

"C'est plutôt à nous de poser la question, tu ne crois pas ?" demanda John avec un léger sourire.

Neal semblait terrifié par leur présence. Reese ne parvenait toujours pas à comprendre à quoi jouait l'ancien voleur.

"Neal, une simple question et on te laisse en paix : es-tu là volontairement ?"

"C'est compliqué…"

"Ca me paraît plutôt simple à moi," rétorqua Shaw. "Tu es là volontairement et nous disparaissons, tu es retenu prisonnier et nous te libérons. Tu vois ? Simple."

Neal jeta à nouveau un œil effrayé vers l'entrée de la pièce. Alvaredo s'y tenait en compagnie d'hommes d'affaires. Il attrapa le torchon que John portait sur le bras et fit mine d'essuyer son smoking.

"Je ne peux pas vous parler ici. Dégagez avant de vous faire repérer."

"Neal, nous devons te parler," insista John. "Demain, 18h00 à l'hôtel La Posada."

"D'accord. Laissez-moi maintenant," fit-il en lui jetant le torchon au visage et se dirigeant vers le buffet.

Neal croisa Alvaredo quelques instants plus tard.

"Des soucis ?" lui demanda celui-ci.

Neal soupira intérieurement, se félicitant d'avoir renvoyé John aussi vivement. Bien qu'attentif à ses invités, passant de l'un à l'autre avec une habitude évidente des mondanités, Alvaredo ne le lâchait pas des yeux.

Neal secoua la tête en lui répondant.

"Rien de grave. Un serveur un peu maladroit. Heureusement, le champagne ne tache pas." Il porta un toast à l'attention de son hôte. "Excellent cru d'ailleurs, félicitations."

"Mon épouse a un faible pour les champagnes français. Celui-ci arrive tout droit des caves d'un petit producteur dont je conserve jalousement le secret."

"Votre passion pour les trésors cachés ne s'arrête donc pas aux œuvres d'art…" commenta Neal.

"Effectivement," confirma Alvaredo qui, le saluant de la tête, retourna auprès de ses invités.

_A suivre…_


	8. Chapter 8

Suite à quelques jours de vacances, le temps est un peu compté donc pas de réponse individuelle aux reviews. Désolé. Cependant, un immense merci à celles qui ont laissé une trace de leur passage sur les deux derniers chapitres : Jade181184, joker73, Isnoname.

Pour répondre à une question de joker73 (_comme ça, tout le monde en profite_ !) - la nouvelle disparition du St Gorges est-elle la raison de la nouvelle rupture de Neal et Sarah ?: et bien, non, aucun rapport.

Certaines ont également souligné l'absence de Peter et du FBI. C'est un parti pris dans notre histoire. Il reviendra ….. à la fin ….. Il est quand même difficile de mélanger la Team Machine et le FBI sachant que leur objectif est de rester le plus discret possible.

En espérant que cela continue à vous plaire.

Y&amp;A

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

_Laredo, Texas, dimanche matin, Hôtel La Posada_

Shaw tenait un carton d'invitation à la main l'examinant comme s'il sentait mauvais.

"Ce carton s'est montré grossier à ton égard Shaw ?" plaisanta Reese, en observant l'air de sa partenaire.

"Alvaredo semble avoir un système de surveillance aussi efficace que celui de Finch," répondit la jeune femme.

John s'approcha tandis que Shaw le lui montrait.

Le carton d'invitation en papier glacé d'excellente qualité portait le nom du couple gravé en lettres grises discrètes. En-dessous, une invitation avait été écrite à la main.

'_Nous serions heureux de vous recevoir pour le thé, demain lundi à 16h00. Nous avons entendu parler des soucis mécaniques de votre vol. Laredo peut manquer de distractions, aussi notre jardin est-il à votre disposition pour profiter d'un peu de verdure. Merci de votre réponse au 210 212 567. Alma Alvaredo'_

Reese leva les yeux et haussa une épaule.

"Voilà qui va nous permettre de visiter les lieux…"

"Tu vas m'obliger à faire la conversation autour de canapés au concombre pendant que tu iras parcourir la propriété," grogna Shaw.

"Allons, ne sois pas si négative. Avec un peu de chance, elle te montrera son dressing." John s'écarta avant que Shaw ne le boxe et répondit d'un sourire au regard foudroyant qu'elle lui adressa.

"Je savais bien que je regretterais un jour mon ancien travail," gronda l'ex-agent.

_POI - WC - POI - WC - POI - WC_

Après le déjeuner, John se décida à contacter Finch, inquiet que celui-ci ne les ait pas encore rappelés.

"Harold, êtes-vous là ?" demanda John.

"Toujours, M. Reese. Un problème ?" répliqua Finch.

"Non, j'étais juste inquiet que vous ne nous ayez pas contactés plus tôt," répondit John.

"Vu à l'heure à laquelle vous êtes rentrés hier soir, il m'a semblé judicieux de vous laisser dormir un peu," ajouta Finch.

"Merci," fit John avec un léger sourire. "Avez-vous avancé dans les recherches ? Je suis perplexe quant au symbole que je vous ai envoyé hier," expliqua-t-il.

"J'ai avancé oui, mais je ne saurais dire si l'on en sait vraiment plus," répondit Finch, de façon un peu énigmatique.

John n'ajouta rien, attendant que Finch continue.

"Je vais commencer par le symbole que vous m'avez envoyé hier. Il s'agit bien de celui de la société secrète que l'on nomme Illuminati."

John entendit un bruissement de papier.

"Laissez-moi vous lire quelques extraits de ce que j'ai trouvé," poursuivit Finch.

_"Les Illuminati sont la forme la plus moderne d'une société secrète très ancienne, 'la Fraternité du Serpent', créée à Babylone, il y a plus de 5 000 ans. Les Templiers, les Francs-Maçons, l'ordre de Malte et enfin les Illuminati n'en sont que des versions plus modernes. _

_"L'ordre des Illuminati a été créé en 1776, en Bavière. __C'est la plus ancienne et la plus secrète des organisations des 'Maîtres du Monde'._ _Leur projet initial était de changer radicalement le monde, en anéantissant le pouvoir des régimes monarchiques qui, à cette époque, entravaient le progrès de la société et des idées. La Révolution Française et la fondation des Etats-Unis auraient été des résultats de leur stratégie._

_"Cette création marquait également le lancement d'un Plan conçu pour se dérouler sur plusieurs siècles, en utilisant le contrôle du système financier naissant pour parvenir à une domination totale sur le monde. La réalisation du Plan s'est ensuite transmise de génération en génération, au sein d'une élite héréditaire d'initiés qui ont su l'adapter aux évolutions technologiques, sociales, et économiques._

Finch marqua une pause tandis qu'il cherchait dans les feuilles qu'il avait imprimées.

"Leur plus grande conviction_ : selon eux, le peuple est par nature ignorant, stupide, et potentiellement violent. Le monde doit donc être gouverné par une élite éclairée. Les Illuminati se considèrent donc comme détenteurs d'une connaissance et d'une sagesse supérieure, héritées de la nuit des temps, qui leur donne une légitimité pour gouverner l'humanité. _

"Leur symbole illustre parfaitement ce point_ : une pyramide dont le sommet, l'Elite, est éclairé par l'oeil de la conscience et domine une base aveugle, faite de briques identiques, la population. _Et les deux mentions en latin ne laissent planer aucun doute sur leurs intentions_ : 'novus ordo seclorum signifie 'nouvel ordre pour les siècles'. _En d'autres termes : un nouvel ordre mondial_. Et 'annuit coeptis' signifie : 'notre projet sera couronné de succès'."_

Finch s'arrêta là dans sa description et attendait maintenant la réaction de ses deux employés.

"Il existe encore des dingues qui croient à ce genre d'inepties ?" cracha Shaw. "Les Maîtres du Monde, on aura tout vu !"

"Ne prenez pas tout cela à la légère, Melle Shaw," répondit Finch. "Si l'on sait où regarder, on comprend vite que cette société existe vraiment."

"Les membres des Illuminati n'ont jamais été connus de manière certaine. Ils sont probablement issus de grandes familles capitalistes dont les Rothschild, Harriman, Russel, Dupont, Windsor ou Rockefeller. Même s'il s'agissait au départ d'une élite héréditaire, des éléments lus ici et là laissent à penser que des grandes fortunes de notre monde actuel ont dû être enrôlées depuis," conclut Finch.

"Finch, avez-vous trouvé des éléments qui pourraient corroborer l'appartenance d'Alvaredo aux Illuminati ?" demanda John, d'une voix inquiète.

"Etre sûr de son appartenance aux Illuminati serait illusoire, on ne peut guère que le supposer, mais le symbole ne laisse que peu de doutes. Il est d'ailleurs très surprenant qu'il affiche cela aux yeux de tous."

"Par contre, cette piste m'a permis de réorienter mes recherches entamées plus tôt et dont je ne vous avais pas encore parlé," enchaîna Finch

"Quelles recherches, Finch ? Vous ne nous avez pas tout dit ? " ajouta John, agacé.

"Je préférais attendre d'avoir des éléments tangibles avant de vous en parler," reprit Finch, nullement troublé par le commentaire. "Les recherches sur les entreprises propriétaires de la camionnette et de l'avion m'ont conduit dans un entrelacs de sociétés, comme je n'en avais jamais vu. Elles ont des actionnariats communs, des participations croisées entre elles. Il est extrêmement difficile de déterminer le nom des actionnaires derrière toutes ces sociétés-écrans."

"Grâce aux ressources mises à ma disposition par Melle Groves et ses amis hackeurs, je suis cependant en train de…"

"Que vient faire Root dans cette histoire ?" interrompit John.

"Melle Groves, ou plutôt la Machine, est persuadée que le cas de M. Caffrey pourrait nous permettre de comprendre la menace que nous devons affronter ici à New York dans sa globalité. C'est elle qui m'a encouragé à m'intéresser de près aux entreprises et grâce à ses amis hackeurs, j'ai un accès quasi illimité aux bases mondiales sur les entreprises. Comme j'allais vous le dire avant que vous m'interrompiez, les ordinateurs sont en train de construire un diagramme de toutes ces entreprises en tenant compte des participations croisées."

Finch s'arrêta un instant pour observer l'organigramme sur l'écran qui semblait posséder une vie propre tandis que de nouvelles connections ne cessaient d'apparaître et se déplacer telle une immense nébuleuse vivante.

"Cela commence à prendre forme. J'ai maintenant une bonne idée des ressources de cet Alvaredo."

"Sa fortune est impressionnante, sans nul doute. Je ne n'ai pas voulu aller trop loin dans mes recherches pour ne pas déclencher d'alerte. Une personne qui fait des interrogations spécifiques sur des sujets liés peut se faire rapidement repérer. La paranoïa qui entoure cette société secrète me laisse à penser qu'ils doivent avoir des experts pour surveiller les flux informatiques."

"Tout ce que vous venez de nous dire est intéressant mais cela ne nous dit pas sur quelle piste vous a mis la découverte de l'implication des Illuminati," intervint avec à-propos Shaw.

"Vous avez raison, Melle Shaw, j'y viens," répondit Finch. "J'ai modifié mes programmes de recherche pour étendre celle-ci et je découvre petit à petit que les entreprises d'Alvaredo sont liées, par des participations minoritaires à beaucoup de sociétés ici, aux Etats-Unis, mais également dans le monde entier."

"Finch, êtes-vous en train de suggérer, que vous êtes en train de reconstituer l'organigramme des membres des Illuminati ?" avança John, médusé une nouvelle fois par les ressources de son employeur.

"Je pense qu'il faudra des semaines pour atteindre ce but. Cependant, aux Etats-Unis, j'ai déjà deux pistes intéressantes : le sénateur Mc Court ; on a toujours soupçonné que les Illuminati avaient infiltré les plus hautes sphères du pouvoir. Et des noms d'entreprises qui sont liées à l'une des familles 'héréditaires', les Dupont."

"Je continue à creuser en espérant que mes recherches n'attireront pas l'attention. Un accès direct aux ordinateurs dudit Alvaredo pourrait être un accélérateur formidable. Il a forcément des documents sur un serveur," conclut Finch.

"En conclusion, nous n'avons rien de tangible. Une bonne idée des ressources de notre ennemi direct qui possède de surcroit une maison protégée comme un bunker ; il est probablement lié à une société secrète des plus puissantes qui pourrait avoir un lien avec les menaces que nous combattons à New York. Cela ne nous avance pas beaucoup sur le lien avec Neal. Que vient-il faire au milieu de tout ça ? Il est difficile de prévoir quelque chose tant que l'on ne connait pas les tenants et les aboutissants," résuma John.

"Je m'en rends compte, M. Reese mais c'est tout ce que j'ai pour l'instant," répondit Finch. "Espérons que votre rencontre avec M. Caffrey, ce soir, nous éclairera sur sa présence ici."

"Je l'espère," confirma John. "Je compte également beaucoup sur l'invitation que nous venons de recevoir de la part d'Alma Alvaredo."

"Invitation ?" demanda Finch.

"Il semble que les malheurs du couple Delmott soient arrivés aux oreilles de la famille Alvaredo. Nous avons reçu une invitation pour le thé demain," répondit John.

"Parfait, je vais réfléchir aux opportunités éventuelles que cette visite pourrait nous donner. Vous serez certainement moins surveillés que la dernière fois, en tant que simples serveurs. Notamment, on vous laissera probablement votre téléphone. Je vous recontacterai," conclut Finch.

_POI - WC - POI - WC - POI -WC_

_Laredo, dimanche 17h00, propriété d'Alvaredo_

Neal savoura sa douche longuement. Il ne savait pas si l'impression de saleté était réelle, l'atelier était passablement poussiéreux, ou si cela tenait à l'histoire ancienne elle-même, mais chaque fois qu'il arrêtait de travailler, il avait l'impression d'être couvert de toiles d'araignées. En tout état de cause, les nombreux jets massant de la douche étaient un pur délice.

Il enfila un costume clair, savourant la finesse du tissu sur sa peau. Alvaredo n'avait pas lésiné sur sa garde-robe, puis se dirigea vers le garage.

"Amstamgram…"

Il admira un moment la somptueuse collection avant de finalement opter pour la Lamborghini.

Avec un pincement au cœur, il repensa à l'affaire qui avait mis Peter derrière le volant d'un bolide semblable tandis que lui-même cherchait un moyen de la démarrer à distance. Le bon vieux temps…

La proximité de la ville ne permettait pas de profiter des qualités routières de l'engin, mais l'intérêt suscité par son arrivée sur le parking du Posada le fit sourire malgré lui. Autant afficher clairement où il se trouvait, n'éveillant ainsi aucun soupçon. Restait à savoir si John allait apprécier autant de tape à l'œil.

Il donna les clés au voiturier dont les yeux brillèrent de plaisir et entra dans le lobby de l'hôtel.

Il s'était renseigné sur l'hôtel suggéré par John pour leur rencontre. C'était l'un des plus chics de la ville. La discrétion était de mise dans ce type d'endroit fréquenté par la jet-set et les stars internationales. Personne ne ferait attention à lui. Le restaurant valait à lui seul le déplacement ; Alvaredo n'aurait aucune raison de soupçonner que Neal ne s'y rendait pas pour autre chose que leur célèbre steak du Texas.

Il se dirigea vers le superbe escalier en courbe, s'arrêtant un instant pour observer le doublon espagnol incrusté dans le marbre. Où diable allait-il retrouver John ?

Il vit le concierge de l'hôtel se diriger vers lui.

"Seriez-vous M. Caffrey par le plus grand des hasards ?" demanda-t-il.

"En effet, pourquoi ?" répondit le jeune homme.

"Une enveloppe a été déposée ce matin à votre attention par un coursier. Je l'ai acceptée, bien que vous ne soyez pas client de l'hôtel," continua le concierge avec un sourire obséquieux, espérant sans doute un pourboire conséquent.

"Merci beaucoup," répondit Neal, en prenant l'enveloppe et lui glissant un billet.

Il ouvrit l'enveloppe et découvrit un message pour le moins laconique : "Massage à 18h15 au spa".

Il suivit les panneaux discrets indiquant l'accès au centre de fitness et monta l'escalier pour se diriger vers le spa. La réceptionniste lui sourit en le voyant arriver.

"Ah, notre client de 18h15, M. Caffrey, n'est-ce pas ? Votre salle de massage est prête." Elle se leva pour lui indiquer la direction. "La deuxième porte à droite. Installez-vous, votre masseur arrive dans quelques secondes."

Avec tout l'aplomb du client ayant réservé un soin, Neal entra dans la pièce et ferma le verrou. Une douce musique d'ambiance et le parfum des bougies embaumaient l'air. Il tira le rideau séparant la salle de massage du vestiaire et s'esclaffa.

John et Shaw avaient revêtu la tenue blanche des masseurs et se tenaient appuyés contre la table, les bras croisés, l'observant l'air légèrement réprobateur.

"J'ai déjà vu des arrivées plus discrètes…" commenta John.

"Vous cherchez à compenser quelque chose Neal ?" demanda Shaw.

Si la veille, leur apparition l'avait surpris et inquiété, Alvaredo le surveillait en permanence, leur rencontre dans la salle de massage resterait secrète ; Neal leur sourit content de les voir. Il ne pouvait certes pas les qualifier du terme d'amis, ils ne se connaissaient pas suffisamment, mais voir des visages connus était agréable. Quant à la raison de leur présence…

Le silence s'éternisa entre les deux côtés de la pièce.

"Alors ?" lança finalement Shaw.

"Alors quoi ?" demanda Neal en fronçant les sourcils.

"La réponse à notre question," précisa John.

"C'est…"

"Compliqué. Oui, tu nous l'as déjà dit," continua John.

Il s'écarta de la table de massage.

"Installe-toi donc confortablement et raconte-nous."

Neal ne put s'empêcher de faire un pas en arrière.

"Vous n'allez pas réellement me masser ?" demanda-t-il un peu inquiet.

Shaw laissa courir son regard sur la silhouette harmonieuse, plissant légèrement les yeux, "ma foi… ça pourrait être intéressant…"

"Sans compter que ça nous fournirait un avantage certain si un peu de… _motivation_ était nécessaire," ajouta John.

L'informateur eut un sourire nerveux. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir dans quelle mesure les deux agents plaisantaient. John finit par s'asseoir dans l'un des fauteuils, tandis que Shaw s'asseyait en tailleur sur la table. Neal choisit le canapé contre le mur, face à la fenêtre. Il poussa un soupir.

"Comment m'avez-vous retrouvé ?"

John souleva un sourcil en signe de reproche. "Neal…"

"Ce que John veut dire," intervint Shaw, "c'est que pour l'instant c'est nous qui posons les questions."

"Que je vais te rappeler pour le cas où tu les aurais oubliées depuis hier soir. Es-tu ici volontairement ou es-tu retenu contre ton gré ?"

"C'est…"

"Neal !" gronda John. "Si tu me dis encore une fois que c'est compliqué, je vais te coller une balle dans le bras et appuyer dessus jusqu'à ce que tu te décides à parler," détailla-t-il d'une voix très calme.

Caffrey pâlit, ne doutant pas du risque que la menace ne soit mise à exécution.

"Chapitre trois du manuel de l'espion international sur les techniques d'intimidation d'un interlocuteur ?"

Sa plaisanterie ne lui attira que de l'hostilité supplémentaire et Neal avala sa salive.

"Alvaredo m'a kidnappé et me retient malgré moi, mais il m'a également fait une offre difficile à refuser…" déclara-t-il, essayant de résumer en quelques mots une situation… complexe.

"Et bien voilà, tu vois quand tu veux," fit John avec un sourire factice.

Il observa Neal en silence tandis que celui-ci commençait à leur raconter les événements des derniers jours, en commençant par le pourquoi de sa présence au Texas – déchiffrer un parchemin afin de retrouver la cache d'un trésor et notamment un masque aztèque.

Malgré l'intérêt de l'offre, liberté et forte somme d'argent, John sentait que la conscience de Neal peinait à accepter cette offre. Y avait-il quelque chose que Neal omettait de dire ? Il reprit le fil du monologue de l'informateur.

"Un autre point : cet homme a un service de renseignements digne du vôtre. Dans mon dossier figurent même des documents officiels du FBI. Il y a une autre pochette surprenante que je n'ai pas eu le temps de consulter, celle de Rachel Turner, un ex-agent du MI-5 à qui j'ai eu affaire à New York, il y a peu," continua Neal.

"Nous sommes au courant de l'histoire. Mozzie nous a raconté. Etrange, en effet," répondit John. "Que vient faire un agent du MI-5 dans l'équation ?"

John jugea utile d'informer Neal de leurs propres découvertes et notamment de la connexion entre son "hôte" et les Illuminati afin qu'il ait un aperçu de la situation dans son ensemble.

Neal écouta attentivement ses explications, puis un éclair traversa son visage, comme s'il y avait eu un déclic. John attendit l'explication qui ne tarda pas à venir.

"Voilà qui explique la fascination d'Alvaredo pour le masque. D'après la légende, celui-ci a un pouvoir surnaturel, celui de permettre à son porteur, de prédire l'avenir. Voir le futur aiderait à dominer le monde, n'est-ce pas ? Posséder un tel objet, tant est qu'il puisse vraiment prédire l'avenir, serait un atout considérable pour cette société secrète, l'arme absolue en quelque sorte."

"Ne me dis pas que tu penses que tout ceci est possible," intervint Shaw, d'un ton moqueur.

Neal ne releva pas la remarque et poursuivit.

"Quelle que soit la part de vérité de cette légende, toutes vos informations me confortent dans l'idée que trouver et donner ce masque à Alvaredo n'est vraiment pas une bonne idée."

John ne sut quoi répondre. Les ramifications de cette affaire semblaient encore plus complexes qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Décidément, Neal avait le chic pour se mettre dans des situations impossibles.

Devant le silence de ses acolytes, Neal reprit la parole.

"Oh, petite information au cas où vous vous apprêteriez à me mettre une cagoule sur la tête et me ramener de force à New York, je dois vous prévenir qu'Alvaredo a tout prévu. Il me suit à la trace grâce à un émetteur."

John pencha la tête pour regarder sa cheville mais ne vit rien. Neal sourit en voyant le geste.

"Beaucoup plus subtile. Il est sous-cutané… enfin, intramusculaire serait un terme plus approprié."

Shaw fronça les sourcils. Elle n'aurait eu aucun mal à s'attaquer à un émetteur sous-cutané ; s'il était enfoui beaucoup plus profondément, cela serait impossible sans matériel approprié.

"Je suis donc bel et bien prisonnier, mais si je parviens à déchiffrer le parchemin, je serai libre." Il poussa un soupir. "Je suppose que tu es au courant de ma situation à New York. D'ailleurs, à mon tour de poser des questions. Que fichez-vous là ?"

"Notre source nous a informé que tu étais en danger…"

"Je vais finir par l'occuper à plein temps !" l'interrompit Neal.

"Tu imagines donc ma surprise quand j'ai eu un appel depuis le mobile que je t'ai donné il y a un an, quasiment au même moment."

"Qu'est-ce…. Oh !" s'exclama Neal. "Mozzie ?"

John hocha la tête.

"Tu as une nouvelle fois toutes les forces du FBI à tes trousses."

"Mozzie est en train d'aider le FBI ?" demanda Neal, stupéfait.

"Il bataille ferme pour les convaincre que tu n'as pas disparu de ton plein gré. A ce stade, il n'y a probablement que lui qui croit à cette théorie."

"Comment ça théorie ?" s'insurgea Neal. "J'ai bel et bien été kidnappé !"

"Oui, mais finalement le marché que te propose Alvaredo t'arrange bien. Que ce soit Mozzie qui te trouve une solution pour disparaître ou un mégalomane qui t'offre les moyens de te payer ton île, au bout du compte le résultat est le même, non ?"

Entendre son propre raisonnement émis à haute voix par un tiers, lui octroyait une toute autre dimension. Neal bondit du canapé, incapable de rester assis plus longtemps. La pièce ne permettait pas vraiment de se déplacer à loisir, et il tourna vite en rond.

"Neal, calme-toi. La raison de notre présence est qu'il y a une menace sur ta vie. Soit Alvaredo a d'autres projets plus funestes à ton égard, soit tu risques de te retrouver dans un feu croisé avec l'intervention du FBI et des marshals. Qu'est-ce que j'en sais. On est au Texas, les Rangers risquent de s'en mêler également ! Ensuite, je n'aurai aucun scrupule à t'accompagner personnellement sur ton île à la fin de cette histoire."

Caffrey s'immobilisa enfin. Sa tête alla de John à Shaw, les observant tout à coup plus serein. Ils étaient là pour lui sauver la vie, ce qu'il en ferait ne les concernait pas le moins du monde. Hé ! Finch avait même probablement de bons plans pour lui trouver un lieu discret où s'installer. Et si Neal voulait vraiment couper les liens avec ses anciens contacts, il pourrait sans doute compter sur lui également pour lui établir une nouvelle identité.

Il laissa échapper un long soupir, légèrement soulagé, et retourna s'asseoir sur le fauteuil.

"Prochaines étapes ?" demanda-t-il.

"Trouver un moyen de déconnecter ton émetteur," déclara Shaw. "On va avoir besoin de Finch."

"Je ne partirai pas avant d'avoir terminé de déchiffrer le parchemin. C'est important !"

John le foudroya du regard. Ils avaient d'autres priorités que de satisfaire la curiosité culturelle de l'ex-voleur ! Cependant, à moins d'effectivement lui coller une cagoule sur la tête et l'embarquer de force à bord du Falcon, Neal ne renoncerait pas.

Il appuya sur son oreillette.

"Finch, vous avez des costumes légers ?"

"Pardon, M. Reese ?" s'étonna la voix à New York.

"Nous allons avoir besoin de vous ici, Finch."

"Je m'apprêtais à vous le suggérer. J'ai trouvé un moyen d'accéder au réseau informatique de l'immeuble que vous avez surveillé à votre arrivée. Je pensais m'en servir pour accéder éventuellement à ceux plus personnels d'Alvaredo mais je n'arrive à rien. La seule solution serait d'installer un programme physiquement sur une machine, soit dans l'entreprise, soit chez Alvaredo, avec tous les risques que cela comporte."

John leva les yeux vers Neal.

"Neal, peux-tu accéder à un ordinateur?"

"Celui du bureau, peut-être, mais ce sera sans doute risqué, je suis surveillé de près."

John se tourna vers Shaw. "L'invitation des Alvaredo tombe vraiment on ne peut mieux !"

"Malgré tout Finch, ceci serait peut-être plus simple si vous étiez sur place, non ? Je crois qu'il est temps pour Harold Wren de rendre visite à sa nièce préférée. Elle est terriblement déçue de ne pas être à Cabo San Luca…" fit John en regardant Shaw, avec un sourire sarcastique.

_A suivre…_


	9. Chapter 9

Les vacances sont finies …..

Ravie de vous retrouver avec ce nouveau chapitre que l'on va qualifier de transition.

Bonne lecture.

Y&amp;A

PS : merci à celles qui ont laissé une petite trace de leur passage depuis la publication du précédent chapitre. Mention spéciale à Paulinelek57 et fannydespres qui ont rejoint le club de nos lecteurs ! Bienvenue.

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

_New York, dimanche 18h00 (heure locale), bibliothèque de Finch_

Les doigts de Finch se déplaçaient à la vitesse de l'éclair tandis qu'il cherchait le vol commercial le plus simple et le plus rapide pour se rendre à Laredo. Il pensait ainsi ne pas attirer l'attention sur sa personne en arrivant sur place un deuxième jet privé arrivant de New York en quelques jours risquait fort d'alerter le réseau d'information d'Alvaredo.

"Je vous accompagne," avisa Mozzie.

Finch poussa un soupir. Il se doutait que son invité n'allait pas renoncer à ce voyage ; il avait déjà été mis sur la touche lors du départ de Reese et Shaw.

"M. Mozzie, ne m'obligez pas à vous enfermer une nouvelle fois…"

Mozzie ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais s'aperçut qu'aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche tant il était outré.

"J'ai besoin de vous à New York," enchaîna le génie sans lui laisser le temps de parler. "Je ne doute pas un instant de l'efficacité de l'équipe de l'agent Burke. Si nous avons pu retrouver la trace de M. Caffrey, il ne tardera pas à arriver aux mêmes conclusions."

"L'abandon de la camionnette à l'aéroport n'était pas très malin," confirma Mozzie.

"Voulu, je le pense, pour laisser croire à une évasion impromptue de M. Caffrey."

"Effectivement," murmura Mozzie.

"Je voudrais que vous gardiez un œil sur l'équipe du FBI. Je n'irais pas jusqu'à vous demander d'entraver leurs recherches, mais au moins de nous tenir informés de leurs progrès. Comme vous le savez, nous ne tenons pas trop à la publicité. Si nous pouvions éviter de nous trouver confrontés au FBI à Laredo …"

"Vous voulez que j'espionne le FBI ?" demanda Mozzie, dont les yeux brillaient déjà par anticipation.

"Voyez cela comme une mission d'infiltration…" suggéra Finch. "Par ailleurs, si l'agent Burke découvre que vous vous rendez au Texas alors même que votre ami a disparu, il vous fera forcément suivre. Il ne doutera pas une seconde que vous ayez des informations qu'il n'a pas."

"Je sais me faire discret…" se défendit Mozzie. "Je peux voyager sans qu'ils ne me trouvent."

"J'en suis totalement persuadé. Mais si nous pouvions nous assurer qu'ils concentrent leurs recherches au mauvais endroit, cela serait préférable."

Mozzie fronça les yeux en réfléchissant. "Je peux sans doute les aiguiller sur quelques pistes…"

Finch eut un léger sourire. Il savait que Mozzie ne résisterait pas à la proposition de brouiller les pistes du FBI.

Il avait quelques heures avant d'embarquer, il décida de préparer dès maintenant une clé USB destinée au piratage de l'ordinateur d'Alvaredo.

Mozzie eut un sursaut en le voyant introduire la clé dans le lecteur.

"Mozzie ?" s'enquit Finch doucement en le voyant pâlir.

Le petit homme, qui jusque-là avait été debout arpentant le bureau tout en réfléchissant à un plan pour se jouer du FBI, se figea en le regardant et se laissa tomber sur une chaise.

"Je pensais qu'il plaisantait…" murmura Mozzie.

"Pardon ?" fit Finch interloqué.

"Quand John a dit qu'il s'inquiétait quand vous utilisiez son prénom…" expliqua Mozzie. "C'est la première fois que vous ne m'appelez pas 'Monsieur'."

Finch eut une légère grimace.

"Ces derniers mois ont été pour le moins actifs. Après la… _disparition_ de Keller, j'avoue que j'ai passé un peu de temps à essayer d'en savoir un peu plus sur vous."

Finch lui lança un regard de reproche, auquel il répondit d'un haussement d'épaule. Ils étaient pareils dans ce domaine, le génie informaticien n'allait pas lui faire la leçon.

"Je suis réellement admiratif du travail que vous avez fait. Vous n'existez littéralement pas. Enfin si, mort et corps disparu dans une explosion…" Mozzie s'arrêta un instant songeant qu'il avait lui-même mis fin à la vie de son "vrai" lui. "Pour le reste…"

"Où voulez-vous en venir, M. Mozzie ?" demanda sèchement Finch.

Mozzie eut un sourire au retour à la formalité de son hôte.

"Je me suis évidemment cassé les dents sur la clé que vous m'avez donnée. Je voulais m'y consacrer avec davantage de temps, mais je l'ai totalement oubliée avec cette histoire de manuscrit et de course au diamant…"

Finch garda le silence. Il regrettait d'avoir remis cette clé à Mozzie. A son sens, certains secrets méritaient vraiment de le rester. Quand il avait vu Mozzie réagir en voyant la clé USB, il avait immédiatement compris pourquoi son invité avait pâli. Il avait de toute évidence oublié l'existence de la clé en sa possession. Revoir le même modèle, peu utilisé et donc facilement identifiable, avait ravivé sa mémoire.

En tout état de cause, Mozzie n'avait pas encore pu accéder aux informations.

"Mozzie," répéta Finch doucement. "Si je vous demandais de détruire la clé sans chercher à la décrypter, m'écouteriez-vous ?"

"Le feriez-vous à ma place ?"

"Probablement pas… mais mon passé prouve que je n'ai pas toujours fait les meilleurs choix dans ma vie."

"Vous avez trouvé des informations susceptibles de me mettre en danger ?"

"En danger, non. Vous blesser, plus vraisemblablement. Vous êtes un homme foncièrement bon, M. Mozzie. Je ne veux pas jouer avec votre cœur."

La gentillesse de la remarque toucha Mozzie. Elle contrastait tellement avec le côté justicier solitaire de son association avec John. Le passé de Finch était sans doute encore plus surprenant qu'il ne l'imaginait.

"Je ne vous promets rien, Finch, mais je garderai votre mise en garde à l'esprit."

"Je n'en demande pas plus."

Finch se leva et observa Bear se lever d'un bond, toujours prêt à le suivre.

"Oh ! Mozzie, puis-je vous demander un service ?"

"Bien sûr, tout ce que vous voulez", répondit Mozzie avec empressement.

"Accepteriez-vous de prendre Bear en pension jusqu'à notre retour ? " demanda Finch.

Mozzie regarda le malinois d'un air un peu inquiet. Le chien n'avait jamais fait preuve de la moindre animosité à son égard mais il avait l'air capable d'arracher le bras d'un homme sans même perdre son calme. Rien à voir avec le chien miniature de June…

"D'accord," fit-il d'une voix hésitante.

Finch eut un léger sourire. "Ne vous inquiétez pas. Bear est un chien bien plus civilisé que de nombreux êtres humains. Il ne vous causera aucun souci."

"Je n'en doute pas."

"Par contre, si vous pouviez vous abstenir de lui donner autre chose à manger que ses croquettes, j'apprécierai. M. Reese a tendance à se montrer bien trop laxiste à son égard."

"Je vais vous raccompagner chez vous en me rendant à l'aéroport. Je compte sur vous pour nous tenir au courant de la situation ici en notre absence."

Et comme la chose la plus naturelle au monde, il lui tendit la cagoule noire.

"J'ai le droit de garder votre chien, mais pas de savoir où vous habitez ?"

Finch lui adressa un léger regard de reproche et Mozzie poussa un soupir.

"Vous pourrez m'en faire une à mon nom la prochaine fois ?" plaisanta-t-il.

Finch eut du mal à cacher un petit sourire amusé. "Allons-y, M. Mozzie."

_POI - WC - POI - WC - POI -WC _

_Laredo, Texas, lundi 10h00, Hôtel La Posada_

Finch se dirigea vers la réception de l'hôtel.

"Bonjour, je viens voir…"

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il se retrouva dans les bras de Shaw.

"Oncle Harold ! Que joie de te voir. Quand Ted m'a dit que tu venais, je ne voulais pas le croire."

Finch se raidit et lui adressa un sourire crispé. Shaw savait pertinemment qu'il détestait ce genre de contact. Il était clair qu'elle se vengeait pour son "mariage" avec John. Elle lui retourna un sourire radieux en lui plaquant deux baisers sonores sur les joues.

Finch regarda John d'un air aggravé. Celui-ci haussa légèrement les épaules.

"Vous deviez vous y attendre, non ?"

Finch eut une grimace. "J'espérais un peu plus de retenue."

Ils suivirent le garçon d'étage qui portait les valises dans la suite.

John lui laissa à peine le temps de poser les valises et lui glissa un billet en le mettant dehors.

_POI - WC - POI - WC - POI -WC _

_Laredo, lundi 16h00, propriété d'Alvaredo_

Les Delmott se présentèrent à l'heure convenue devant le grand portail de la propriété d'Alvaredo. Shaw en profita pour observer le "fameux" symbole.

Comme espéré, les mesures de sécurité furent beaucoup moins drastiques que lors de leur première visite. Ainsi personne ne put soupçonner que John cachait dans ses poches non seulement la clé USB destinée à pirater les ordinateurs de la propriété mais aussi un mini-appareil photo.

Il fallait maintenant parvenir à croiser Neal le plus naturellement possible pour n'éveiller aucun soupçon et procéder à l'échange.

Comme elle s'y attendait, Shaw -ou plutôt Eléonore- fut happée par Alma Alvaredo dès leur arrivée.

"Ma chère Mme Delmott, je suis ravie que vous ayez accepté notre invitation. Mon époux m'a fait part des déboires techniques de votre appareil. Je n'ose imaginer votre déception. Laredo est loin d'offrir le moindre attrait."

"Appelez-moi Eléonore. Merci infiniment pour cette invitation. Je dois avouer que j'ai un peu perdu patience quand notre pilote nous a annoncé que nous devions nous poser en catastrophe." Avec un léger rire, elle posa sa main sur le bras de Mme Alvaredo. "C'est bien simple, je n'ai même pas envisagé une seconde que nous aurions très bien pu nous écraser !"

"Venez, je vais vous faire visiter le jardin. Vous en apprécierez la fraîcheur." Elle se tourna vers son mari. "Hector, je suis sûr que toi et M. Delmott avez plein de sujets très rébarbatifs à évoquer. Nous nous retrouverons sur la terrasse tout à l'heure pour prendre un verre."

Prenant Shaw par le coude, elle l'entraîna sans plus de façons vers l'extérieur.

John la regarda partir avec inquiétude. Il espérait seulement qu'elle ne perdrait pas patience trop vite. Il aurait peut-être dû davantage insister pour qu'elle ne cache pas d'arme dans son sac…

Quant à Ted, il fut invité à suivre Hector dans la demeure principale. Il s'attendait à ce qu'Alvaredo lui pose des questions sur ses affaires. John se dit en lui-même qu'il fallait qu'il fasse très attention à ses paroles ; il serait mal venu que son hôte ne soupçonne qu'il en savait beaucoup plus à son sujet qu'il ne le laissait paraître.

Pour l'instant, il suivait Alvaredo dans les couloirs de sa demeure celui-ci décrivait avec un plaisir évident la provenance des œuvres d'art accrochées aux murs ou posées sur des étagères. Il devait admettre que l'homme d'affaires avait réussi à rassembler une impressionnante collection. Il imaginait sans peine le plaisir que devait éprouver Neal à observer ces œuvres inconnues réalisées par les plus grands noms.

Alors qu'Alvaredo lui signalait un tableau de Turner, Neal apparu au fond du couloir. Il ne manifesta qu'un vague intérêt à son égard, et bien que connaissant son talent, John ne put s'empêcher une nouvelle fois d'être admiratif devant son air impassible.

"Ah, M. Caffrey !" s'exclama Alvaredo en le voyant. "M. Delmott, je vous présente Neal Caffrey. Il nous arrive tout droit de New York ; c'est un artiste plein de talent qui a accepté de passer un peu de temps dans notre petite ville de Laredo pour peindre notre portrait."

John sortit la main de la poche de son pantalon pour le saluer. "M. Caffrey, enchanté."

Comme convenu, il en profita pour lui glisser la clé USB ainsi qu'un mini-appareil photo, accompagné d'une note lui expliquant comment lancer le programme.

"M. Delmott," répondit Caffrey serrant la main en retour le plus naturellement du monde.

"J'avoue ne jamais avoir songé à faire faire notre portrait à un artiste, mais je pense que l'idée plairait sans aucun doute à mon épouse. Acceptez-vous toutes les propositions ? Seriez-vous libre une fois votre engagement avec M. Alvaredo terminé ?"

Neal haussa une épaule, jouant son rôle à la perfection, "Je suis un artiste, M. Delmott. Je n'ai jamais d'agenda très précis à l'avance. Je ne peux rien vous promettre. Laissez-moi vos coordonnées et je vous contacterai."

"Avec plaisir. Je n'ai pas de carte de visite sur moi, mais je m'assurerai que M. Alvaredo vous les communique."

"Très bien. Bonne journée, M. Delmott," le salua Neal en s'éloignant.

Alvaredo observa Neal qui prenait la direction du bureau, en direction du parchemin pour continuer son travail de recherche. Il se retourna vers son visiteur pour poursuivre sa visite des lieux.

Neal avait peu de temps pour installer le programme sur l'ordinateur d'Alvaredo. Il devait profiter de cette visite de John et Shaw, sachant qu'ils feraient de leur mieux pour tenir le propriétaire des lieux éloigné de son bureau.

Les gardes qui surveillaient en permanence les couloirs le laissèrent entrer sans aucune difficulté dans le bureau d'Alvaredo, son atelier de travail étant contigu. Une nouvelle fois, Neal se félicita ce manque de discernement. L'homme tenait tant à conserver ses œuvres les plus secrètes à portée de main qu'il lui avait donné un accès total à son bureau. Connaissant l'homme, il venait à penser que celui-ci n'était qu'un bureau secondaire, destiné à donner le change alors qu'il possédait un autre lieu où il conservait ses données les plus précieuses.

Les difficultés rencontrées par Finch pour pénétrer son système témoignaient de la paranoïa de l'homme. Alvaredo avait étudié son passé ; il savait donc sans aucun doute que les clés des tiroirs ne le tiendraient pas bien longtemps éloigné des données qui s'y trouvaient. Ce qui impliquait sans doute que le dossier qu'il avait feuilleté brièvement deux jours plus tôt était destiné à être vu.

Il installa la clé USB et appuya simplement sur la touche entrée comme les instructions manuscrites le lui précisaient. Il devait attendre quelques minutes avant de pouvoir la retirer. Il jeta un œil inquiet vers la porte qu'il avait pris soin de fermer, espérant qu'Alvaredo ne déciderait pas de montrer son bureau à son invité.

Un "OK" apparu enfin sur l'écran et Neal récupéra la clé, puis se dirigea vers l'atelier. Au tour de Finch de jouer, lui devait continuer à essayer de percer le mystère du manuscrit.

Au moment même où Neal pénétrait dans l'atelier, son hôte et son invité entrèrent dans la pièce. Il se rapprocha de la porte et les entendit commencer à parler affaires. Il les écouta quelques minutes, impressionné par les capacités de John à parler de fusions-acquisitions, de bons coups en bourse.

Puis il se souvint qu'il fallait encore qu'il photographie le parchemin et trouve un moyen de rendre la clé USB et l'appareil-photo à John avant son départ. Il prit plusieurs clichés du parchemin et quelques-uns de la pièce à tout hasard.

Alvaredo et Reese quittèrent finalement le bureau pour se diriger vers la terrasse. Derrière la porte, Neal fronça les sourcils d'un air pensif puis eut un léger sourire. Il venait de trouver comment redonner les éléments à John. Il alla dans sa chambre et enfila un maillot de bain puis prit une grande serviette colorée. Il faisait chaud, rien de tel que quelques longueurs dans la piscine pour se rafraîchir. On pourrait difficilement lui reprocher d'avoir oublié que ses hôtes avaient des invités…

Sur la terrasse, Alma et Shaw avaient rejoint les deux hommes qui s'étaient galamment levés à leur approche.

"Vous avez là un jardin tout à fait exceptionnel, Alma," fit Shaw avec toute la classe dont elle était capable lorsqu'elle s'en donnait la peine.

"C'est l'un de mes hobbies, j'avoue que j'en tire énormément de plaisir."

Un employé vint poser un plateau avec des rafraîchissements et s'éloigna sans prononcer un mot.

Alvaredo se tourna vers John.

"Il est fort regrettable que je n'ai appris votre arrivée qu'hier. Vous auriez pu venir à notre petite soirée de samedi. Certains de mes invités auraient été ravis d'échanger avec vous sur votre point de vue sur les investissements en LBO."

John et Shaw échangèrent un rapide regard complice.

"Je suis sûre que vous avez organisé une réception tout à fait exceptionnelle," dit Shaw à Mme Alvaredo.

La riche épouse eut un faux sourire modeste.

"Un autre de mes plaisirs. Cette réception est devenue l'événement de l'année, je dois me montrer à la hauteur."

Un plouf à l'autre bout de la piscine à proximité leur fit tourner la tête. Neal fit un aller-retour d'un crawl puissant avant de ressortir et poser un bras sur le bord du bassin en secouant la tête. Habitude bien inutile avec ses cheveux courts, il grimaça malgré lui. Il regarda alors vers la table posée sur la terrasse toute proche.

Alvaredo le regarda d'un air légèrement contrarié puis lui fit un petit signe de la main. Neal sortit de l'eau et prit sa serviette se séchant rapidement. Il s'approcha de la table.

"Toutes mes excuses, M. Alvaredo. Je pensais être seul à cette heure-ci."

Son hôte accepta les excuses d'un hochement de la tête et John prit la parole.

"Chérie, sais-tu que nos hôtes ont recruté M. Caffrey pour peindre leur portrait. Que penses-tu de cette idée ?"

Shaw laissa courir son regard sur le corps superbe de l'informateur. Ses costumes lui allaient à ravir, mais le maillot qu'il portait ne laissait pas grand place à l'imagination. En tant que femme, la silhouette était loin de lui déplaire. Elle adressa un sourire à son "époux".

"Oh quelle charmante idée !" Elle se tourna vers Neal. "Accepteriez-vous de travailler pour nous ?" lui demanda-t-elle en tendant la main.

Neal s'approcha, s'essuyant à nouveau avec la serviette et lui tendit la main.

"Je peux difficilement refuser quoi que ce soit à une personne avec sourire comme le vôtre Mme Delmott." Glissant la serviette sur son bras, il en profita pour lui redonner la clé USB et l'appareil photo. "Ce sera un plaisir."

"Je vous laisserai ma carte à l'accueil de l'hôtel Posada. Vous pourrez ainsi nous contacter," précisa John.

Les saluant d'un dernier geste de la tête, Neal repartit vers l'intérieur, s'autorisant un sourire satisfait dès qu'il leur eut tourné le dos.

La fin de journée des Delmott en compagnie des Alvaredo prit fin lorsqu'Hector se leva et prit congé pour, dit-il, assister à une réunion avec ses associés.

John et Shaw remercièrent longuement Mme Alvaredo pour cet agréable moment et quittèrent la propriété sans avoir revu Neal. C'était sûrement mieux ainsi, ils ne pouvaient risquer d'attirer l'attention sur le fait qu'ils se connaissaient et que donc tous mentaient sur leurs véritables intentions.

Tout en rentrant à l'hôtel, les deux agents échangèrent leurs impressions sur leurs hôtes et sur tout ce qu'ils avaient pu noter pendant leurs visites respectives de la propriété.

Grâce à sa visite approfondie des jardins, Shaw avait acquis la conviction que la meilleure façon d'exfiltrer Neal serait d'utiliser l'accès par le lac. Une attaque frontale serait un suicide à deux contre au moins douze gardes. John lui donna d'autant plus raison qu'il avait repéré bien plus précisément les systèmes de sécurité très sophistiqués durant sa visite du bâtiment principal : un réseau de caméras très dense, des détecteurs de mouvements... Des observations confirmées lorsqu'Alvaredo avait été arrêté par l'un de ses gardes près d'une salle de contrôle où John avait pu entrevoir de multiples écrans vidéo avant qu'Alvaredo, lui-même, ne ferme la porte promptement, comme s'il avait quelque chose à cacher à son invité.

Ils espéraient que l'objectif essentiel avait été rempli par Neal, à savoir l'implantation du programme créé par Finch, afin d'accéder aux informations de ce mystérieux individu qu'ils avaient en face d'eux.

Leur patron ne leva même pas la tête lors de leur retour à l'hôtel, son attention totalement absorbée par l'écran de son ordinateur. Ils avaient leur réponse, Neal avait accompli sa mission.

Les agents allèrent se coucher quelques heures plus tard, après avoir entendu maintes fois Finch s'agacer de ne pas encore pouvoir accéder aux réseaux de leur ennemi. Il faisait face visiblement à un adversaire de taille.

_A suivre…_


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour à toutes ... Un petit chapitre, ça vous dit ? ... Et si en plus, on rentre dans le vif du sujet, c'est mieux, non ?!

On vous laisse découvrir.

Y&amp;A

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

_Laredo, Texas, Mardi matin, propriété d'Alvaredo_

Comme souvent, Alvaredo vint retrouver Neal à la table du petit déjeuner sur la terrasse.

"Navré pour l'interruption hier, M. Alvaredo. J'ai bien peur de m'être vite habitué au fait d'être votre seul invité."

"Il n'est évidemment pas question que vous repreniez contact avec Delmott," répliqua son hôte en le regardant d'un air sévère. "Vous n'aurez qu'à prétexter d'autres engagements."

"Bien sûr, je comprends," accepta Neal, se disant qu'Alvaredo commençait à révéler son vrai personnage.

Il prit une gorgée de café.

"Si cela ne vous dérange pas, je ne vais pas travailler sur le parchemin ce matin. Je souhaiterais aller visiter le musée Border Heritage. Le déchiffrage des glyphes ne donne rien. Je veux étudier davantage la région et son passé voir si certaines choses m'ont échappé dans les documents que vous possédez. Parfois, le simple commentaire d'un guide ouvre une toute autre perspective."

"Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, vous êtes maître de votre temps M. Caffrey. Seul le résultat compte pour moi."

Le téléphone d'Alvaredo sonna et celui-ci s'éloigna pour y répondre. Neal fronça les sourcils. Il avait hâte de savoir ce que Finch avait trouvé sur le PC. La visite au musée risquait d'être vite expédiée, mais il ne doutait pas un instant qu'Alvaredo vérifierait qu'il s'y était effectivement rendu.

_POI - WC - POI - WC - POI - WC _

_Laredo, Mardi matin, Suite de l'Hôtel La Posada_

Finch buvait tranquillement une tasse de thé lorsque John s'installa pour son petit-déjeuner.

"Bonjour Harold, bien dormi ?" demanda John.

"Pas plus d'heure ou deux. Le système informatique de M. Alvaredo est vraiment très élaboré," répondit Finch d'un ton las.

"Votre tasse de thé me laisse penser que vous vous accordez une pause, j'en déduis que vous êtes arrivés à vos fins," répliqua John.

"Plus ou moins," répondit Finch. "Prenez donc un café, laissez-moi finir mon thé et je vous explique."

Shaw les retrouva quelques minutes plus tard et s'assit à leurs côtés. Posant sa tasse, Finch leur fit le compte-rendu de sa longue nuit de travail.

Il avait réussi à accéder au contrôle du programme de suivi de l'émetteur de Neal. Il pouvait, entre autres, manipuler le positionnement GPS de celui-ci. Il devait encore se pencher plus attentivement sur les informations qu'il avait trouvées dans l'un des dossiers afin de mieux comprendre le fonctionnement général du système. Il voulait être sûr d'avoir une maîtrise totale du programme, surtout sur un émetteur placé à l'intérieur même du corps d'une personne.

Au petit matin, après des heures d'efforts, il était enfin parvenu à rentrer dans les serveurs de données. Il n'osait cependant pas s'aventurer trop profondément dans les fichiers de peur de déclencher une alerte dans un système particulièrement sensible et judicieusement protégé.

_POI - WC - POI - WC - POI - WC_

_Laredo, Mardi 12h00, Hôtel La Posada_

Neal entra dans la suite de l'hôtel.

Finch avait transformé la pièce de séjour en bureau, utilisant le téléviseur comme écran supplémentaire. Il était en vidéo conférence avec Mozzie. Content de revoir son ami, Neal s'approcha de la caméra.

"Salut, Mozz," fit-il comme s'il venait de le croiser la veille.

"Neal !" Le sourire éclatant qui s'afficha sur le visage de Mozzie devait être douloureux. "Comment vas-tu ?"

"Ca va… Beaucoup mieux depuis que tu m'as envoyé la cavalerie, je dois dire."

"Je n'y suis pas pour grand-chose," tempéra le petit chauve.

"Tu as quand même appelé John."

"Ca m'a semblé la chose logique à faire quand j'ai trouvé le mobile."

Neal se figea un instant. Il était évident que le FBI avait dû fouiller son appartement de fond en comble. Il savait qu'ils étaient sans doute passés à côté des principales cachettes, mais Mozzie avait dû pousser les investigations plus loin.

Mozzie eut un petit rire amusé en voyant le visage déconfit de son ami.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, tes secrets sont en sécurité avec moi, vieux frère."

Neal émis un léger grognement dubitatif.

"Finch m'a envoyé la photo de ton parchemin. Je comprends que tu t'y casses les dents, le texte n'a aucun sens. Tu me racontes un peu le passé de ce truc ?"

Neal approcha un fauteuil du bureau de Finch et lui raconta l'histoire que lui avait rapportée Alvaredo.

"Attends, attends…" l'interrompit Mozzie. "Tu me dis que ce serait l'ancêtre d'Alvaredo, un militaire espagnol, qui aurait rédigé ce document ?"

"Oui, pour préserver le secret du trésor. Le symbole "trésor de Tenochtitlan" est le seul qui ait un sens, il confirme ce que représente la carte."

"Mais enfin, Neal !" Mozzie se leva d'un bond incapable de rester en place pour se lancer dans ses explications.

Reconnaissant les gestes de son ami, Neal poussa un soupir. Mozzie avait parfois du mal à ne pas s'impatienter face à une intelligence moins vive que la sienne.

Prenant conscience qu'il était sorti du champ de la caméra, Mozzie réapparut sur l'écran.

"Il est impossible qu'Alvaredo ait maîtrisé les symboles aztèques, voyons ! L'écriture était réservée aux plus hauts notables. N'oublie pas que raconter le passé par écrit avait presque un côté mystique. C'était réservé aux scribes et à une poignée d'élus. Par ailleurs, la plupart des soldats espagnols étaient analphabètes. Nous devons les premières traductions essentiellement aux prêtres jésuites qui ont eu à cœur de comprendre les écrits… avant de les détruire car ils allaient l'encontre de la foi chrétienne. C'est…"

"Mozzie," l'arrêta Neal.

S'il laissait son ami partir en diatribe contre toutes les erreurs commises par les colonisateurs, ils seraient encore dans cette pièce dans deux jours.

Mozzie poussa un léger soupir, frustré d'être coupé dans son élan, et reprit, "en tout état de cause, ton ancêtre n'a pas pu écrire ce texte. Donc soit, il avait avec lui un indien qui l'a fait pour lui, mais d'après l'histoire que tu m'as racontée j'en doute ; soit il a utilisé les symboles à titre décoratif ou pour brouiller les pistes."

Neal avait pâli. Il avait totalement occulté cela. Focalisé sur la traduction des symboles, il avait oublié qu'effectivement Alvaredo ne pouvait pas savoir écrire aztèque. Il se leva d'un bond et commença à faire les cents pas, se reprochant sa bêtise.

"Mais quel âne je fais… Ca remet tout en cause…. Pas étonnant que personne ne comprenne le sens du parchemin !"

Il s'était levé et marchait dans la pièce, se passant la main dans les cheveux avant d'arrêter quand ses doigts ne rencontrèrent que des cheveux courts. Il ne s'habituerait jamais à cette coupe…

"Mais comment veux-tu retrouver un sens au message dans ces conditions ?"

Il s'arrêta pour regarder un agrandissement de la photo du parchemin posé sur la table basse. Le document était posé à l'envers. Il fronça les sourcils et commença à tourner autour.

"Oh seigneur…" murmura-t-il.

Finch et John s'étaient faits discrets, fascinés par les échanges entre les deux hommes dont les cerveaux rivalisaient de vivacité.

"Finch, vous avez la photo du parchemin sur votre ordinateur ?" demanda-t-il se tournant vers l'homme assis.

"Oui, bien sûr," répondit Harold s'empressant de faire apparaître l'image sur son écran.

"Pouvez-vous superposer le lac ?"

"L'humidité n'est pas de l'humidité !" s'exclama Mozzie qui avait compris ce que Neal venait de voir.

"Je ne pense pas, effectivement…"

Finch superposa la carte sur le parchemin et la déplaça jusqu'à trouver des points de ressemblance.

"Assez proche," murmura Neal.

"Attendez," répondit Finch enthousiasmé lui aussi par la recherche. "Ces contours sont les rives actuelles, si l'on modifie avec les variations probables depuis 1520…" ses doigts volaient sur le clavier, "… on obtient ceci."

"J'imagine qu'à l'époque on n'avait pas encore décrété que l'on signalait l'emplacement d'un trésor avec un X…" fit Neal en secouant la tête.

Il posa le doigt sur le symbole "trésor de Tenochtitlan". Penchant la tête, il fit courir son doigt sur les autres symboles. L'impression qui l'avait saisi quelques nuits plus tôt lui revint.

"Finch, pouvez-vous trouver une carte du ciel local ?"

Pris dans la vague de révélations, Finch comprit immédiatement la demande.

"Les symboles ne seraient en fait que des points reprenant les constellations ?"

"Oui, pour signaler comment se placer sur le terrain pour identifier la cache."

"Comment as-tu pensé à ça ?" s'interrogea John.

"Je suis sorti l'autre soir et je suis resté un moment à admirer le ciel." Il se tourna vers John. "On ne voit pas les étoiles à New York. J'avais oublié à quel point c'est un spectacle saisissant. J'ai eu une impression bizarre en regardant les constellations comme si cela devait me faire penser à quelque chose, mais je n'ai pas réussi à identifier quoi." Il montra la photo. "C'est en réalisant que les symboles ne sont en fait que des points que j'y ai repensé."

Il signala la date, tracée sur un coin du document. "Et nous avons même la période de l'année à étudier. Essayez de sortir la position des étoiles pour le mois de mars."

"Tu crois que ça serait aussi simple ?" protesta Mozzie depuis New York.

"Oui, tout est basique dans ce document. Alvaredo a simplement essayé de dissimuler la simplicité de ses indices en utilisant une écriture impossible à comprendre."

"Ce en quoi, il n'a pas eu tort, puisqu'apparemment il a réussi à bafouer des spécialistes depuis des années…" marmonna Mozzie.

"Qui forcément ont cherché à déchiffrer les glyphes, sans y voir autre chose."

Finch finit de positionner les éléments sur son écran. Il ajouta des coordonnées GPS correspondant au du glyphe de Tenochtitlan.

"Messieurs, je vous présente l'emplacement du trésor d'Alvaredo," déclara Neal avec finalité.

Il regarda Mozzie sur l'écran et lui sourit. Celui-ci lui rendit son sourire. La joie d'avoir résolu l'énigme dépassait le simple fait d'avoir trouvé le trésor. Comme toujours, la chasse au trésor et le défi les avaient finalement toujours plus amusés que les richesses au bout de la quête.

Ne voulant pas perdre de temps, ils mirent en place leur plan d'action en moins d'une heure.

Neal retournerait à la propriété et, sous prétexte d'aller se promener en quad, se rendrait sur les lieux signalés par la carte. L'accès par la terre serait plus facile pour identifier l'endroit exact. Finch s'empressa de lui remettre un GPS pour retrouver les coordonnées retrouvées grâce à la carte. Bien sûr, celles-ci restaient approximatives.

De leur côté, Shaw et John accéderaient à la propriété par le lac. M. et Mme Delmott avaient décidé de faire un peu de ski nautique pour occuper leur temps.

"M. Caffrey, j'ai réussi à accéder à votre émetteur," l'informa Finch.

Par réflexe, Neal regarda sa cheville puis eut un sourire amusé. "Les habitudes ont la vie dure," murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

"Dès que vous serez arrivé à la propriété, je lancerai une boucle qui vous placera dans l'atelier. Vous pourrez ainsi vous déplacer en toute liberté sans éveiller de soupçons."

"Très bien, merci."

"Une fois que nous aurons mis la main sur le masque, je pense qu'il nous faudra filer très vite de Laredo. Il conviendra alors de désactiver l'émetteur de Caffrey," intervint John.

"Pas de souci, je serai prêt le moment venu."

Neal quitta la pièce le premier pour prendre la direction de la propriété.

_POI - WC - POI - WC - POI - WC_

_Laredo, Mardi 15h00, propriété d'Alvaredo_

Neal passa dans sa chambre enfiler des vêtements plus adaptés à la tâche qui l'attendait, son costume de ville pour visiter le musée n'était pas des plus confortables pour affronter le désert. Il prit quelques-unes de ses notes. Si on venait à l'arrêter, il aurait une excuse toute trouvée : il poursuivait des recherches en extérieur sur le terrain. Enfin, il enfourcha un quad et prit la direction du portail repéré côté Nord de l'enceinte.

Il regarda sa montre. Pile à l'heure des changements de gardiens. Il avait noté cela durant son séjour. C'était le seul moment où il pouvait espérer quitter la maison sans se faire repérer. Il avait donné cette heure à Finch comme signal pour démarrer la boucle qui le situerait dans le bureau. Comme ses amis, il espérait juste que cela lui donnerait suffisamment de temps avant que la supercherie ne soit découverte. Il ne se faisait guère d'illusions sur le degré de paranoïa des gardes d'Alvaredo.

Il arriva en quelques minutes à la mystérieuse porte dans le mur d'enceinte. Il fut soulagé de voir que le quad était suffisamment petit pour la traverser. A l'aide du boitier électronique fourni par John, il ne lui fallut que quelques instants pour débloquer le verrouillage électronique. Il remercia intérieurement son ami pour son sens de l'anticipation. Lui, avait réclamé des crochets, comme ceux qu'il utilisait habituellement pour forcer une serrure, cependant John lui avait procuré, en plus, ce boitier qui scannait les combinaisons pour trouver la bonne. "Pour couvrir les différentes possibilités" lui avait dit John, avec un sourire en coin.

A l'extérieur de la propriété, la végétation locale reprenait ses droits et le désert se manifestait pleinement. Mesquite, cactus, broussailles de toutes sortes abritaient quantité d'oiseaux attirés par la présence du lac. Des lézards en nombre rappelaient qu'ils ne craignaient pas la chaleur, contrairement à Neal qui commençait à la sentir frapper sur sa nuque. Il comprenait mieux l'usage des chapeaux dans la région. La casquette qu'il avait prise ne protégeait guère que ses yeux et il se félicita pour l'écharpe en coton qu'il avait prise pour se protéger de la poussière, même si la qualité du tissu témoignait qu'elle n'était pas prévue pour ce type d'aventure.

Il arriva bientôt en vue de falaises, vraisemblablement les anciennes bordures du lac à une époque où le désert était moins présent. Cette zone avait été une importante région d'élevage, le désert avait gagné depuis que les premiers colons s'étaient installés.

Il s'arrêta pour observer son plan et le GPS que lui avait fourni Finch. Encore un ou deux kilomètres et il serait à l'emplacement signalé par la carte. Ensuite, la recherche risquait de s'avérer longue. Où était le trésor ? Enfoui dans le sol ? Caché dans une grotte creusée dans l'une des falaises ?

Il jeta un œil au lac mais il ne voyait toujours aucun bateau à proximité. Aucune trace de ses amis. Il espérait sincèrement qu'ils seraient au rendez-vous à l'heure, ou il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau si les gardes d'Alvaredo le retrouvaient.

Il se disait que le décryptage du parchemin n'avait finalement été qu'une petite partie de l'énigme. Il s'arrêta enfin dans une sorte de gorge encaissée. Il regarda autour de lui et observa à nouveau la photo du parchemin. Avec les murs des falaises, la vue du ciel était réduite, mais elle rendait compréhensible le plan des constellations. Il se tourna pour se positionner selon les indications de Finch. Alvaredo senior avait dû revenir de nuit pour dessiner sa carte. Cet homme avait vraiment tout fait pour conserver son secret…

S'arrêtant enfin à l'endroit qui semblait le plus juste sur la carte, il commença à étudier les façades de roche.

"Où as-tu caché ton trésor ?" murmura-t-il.

Il observa les dessins créés par la sédimentation et repéra diverses traces de fossiles. Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant une forme différente. Il savait qu'on avait trouvé des restes de dinosaures dans la région, il n'avait jamais envisagé qu'il aurait la chance d'en voir lui-même les traces sur un mur. Il fronça les yeux en observant le fossile avec plus d'attention.

"Bon sang…. Pas croyable…"

Il regarda de nouveau sa photo et la trace fossilisée d'un animal préhistorique. Il éclata de rire. Le dessin sur la roche correspondait à celui du parchemin. Le symbole aztèque ressemblait étrangement au fossile ; qu'il ressemble au glyphe correspondant au nom de la cité n'était qu'un pur hasard.

"_Le trésor de Tenochtitlan_... Alvaredo, petit cachotier."

En fait d'écriture aztèque, l'ancêtre de son kidnappeur avait utilisé des dessins trompeurs pour tout simplement représenter la réalité du terrain.

Il s'approcha de la façade et commença à écarter des branches. Une ouverture se cachait derrière les arbustes… Il se félicita d'avoir pris une machette (les employés mexicains les utilisant pour toutes leurs tâches dans le jardin, il n'avait eu aucun mal à en emprunter une) et commença à dégager la grotte que l'on devinait derrière les épineux.

S'il avait eu chaud sur son quad en se rendant sur les lieux, l'exercice ne la rendait que plus mordante. Il s'écarta pour souffler un peu.

"Besoin d'aide ?" fit une voix.

Neal bondit en levant son arme. Il poussa un soupir exaspéré quand il vit Shaw et John.

"Vous êtes fous de surprendre comme ça quelqu'un armé d'une machette ?" leur reprocha Neal en baissant le bras.

"Tu te débrouilles plutôt bien avec cet engin," fit remarquer John, ignorant le reproche de Neal.

Reese lui prit la machette et poursuivit le travail de dégagement. Un peu plus tard, ils purent enfin se glisser dans l'ouverture. La fraîcheur relative de la grotte fut un véritablement soulagement.

Shaw alluma une lampe électrique et balaya les murs du faisceau. Plusieurs ouvertures partaient sur les côtés.

"Vous avez un plan du labyrinthe sur votre parchemin ?" demanda-t-elle moqueuse.

Neal grimaça. Décidément, il fallait se battre à chaque étape. Il regarda de nouveau la photo.

Rien n'indiquait un labyrinthe !

Il y avait bien le glyphe représentant la maison, surmonté de celui du quadripartite. Il n'avait toujours pas réussi à en élucider le sens. Avec un peu –beaucoup– d'imagination, le symbole de la maison pouvait faire penser à une porte…

Il prit la lampe des mains de Shaw et examina les murs avec attention. Le fossile était si discret qu'il faillit le rater. Le quadripartite du parchemin auquel il avait été incapable de donner un sens était en fait une ammonite fossilisée. Alvaredo Sr. avait décidément un sens particulier de l'humour…

"Là," indiqua-t-il en montrant le fossile.

Continuant à balayer le mur du faisceau de la lampe, il aperçut une autre ammonite un peu plus loin. Frôlant la paroi du bout des doigts, il avança puis retrouva la forme du fossile cette fois gravée sur le mur. Ils tournèrent dans un couloir, puis un autre suivant les marques sur les parois.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent devant une planche en bois grossière posée contre un mur. Ils s'empressèrent de la déplacer, un sourire aux lèvres.

Derrière l'ouverture, une vaste grotte fut révélée. John sortit sa lampe de poche et deux faisceaux lumineux balayèrent la pièce. Au centre, sur une sorte de piédestal, se trouvait l'objet de la convoitise d'Hector Alvaredo : le masque des dieux.

L'éclat des lampes électriques faisait briller l'or des fausses plumes, tandis que les yeux de jade semblaient liquides sous la lumière vacillante. Il était encore plus magnifique que dans les représentations que Neal avait trouvées.

Il s'approcha lentement, presque religieusement. Il était somptueux. Cet objet méritait d'être admiré par la population, pas réservé à la collection privée d'un illuminé quelconque. Neal tendit la main pour le toucher puis s'abstint, se souvenant des légendes conférant un pouvoir particulier au masque. Il n'était pas particulièrement superstitieux, mais des bactéries avaient tué les archéologues ayant découvert le tombeau de Toutankhamon ; il n'avait aucune envie de répéter l'expérience.

John observait Neal. L'homme était fasciné par la découverte. Il comprenait mieux son passé. Le criminel était tout simplement amoureux des belles choses. Il ne volait pas pour la richesse, il volait pour relever le défi et admirer toute la beauté des plus belles œuvres d'art.

Shaw balaya le reste de la pièce de sa lampe.

"Où est le trésor ?"

"Pardon ?" sursauta Neal, perdu dans l'admiration du masque.

"Vous nous aviez parlé de lingots d'or et d'argent."

A part le masque, la grotte était quasiment vide.

"J'imagine qu'il a tout dépensé…" répondit Neal sans aucun regret, tandis qu'il s'approchait d'une lance. "Regardez ! La lance d'Alvaredo. -Elle lui a sauvé la vie quand ils s'enfuyaient de l'attaque Aztèque…"

Il ne put s'empêcher de toucher la pointe de fer du bout des doigts. "Le musée de Mexico va être fou de joie…" murmura-t-il.

_Drôle de voleur_, pensa John. Neal était décidément quelqu'un de surprenant.

Neal repartit vers le masque pour l'observer de plus près.

"M. Caffrey, je vois que je ne m'étais pas trompé en faisant appel à vos services," fit la voix d'Alvaredo à l'entrée de la grotte.

_A suivre…_

* * *

_Allez ... un petit ... clifhanger que certaines adorent ! _

_La suite arrivera vite, c'est promis ... Enfin, on verra ... _

_A bientôt_


	11. Chapter 11

Hello … Il est peut-être temps de lever le voile sur le cliffangher du chapitre précédent, non ? !

Arches pense que oui moi j'aurais bien attendu encore un peu …

Bonne lecture

Y&amp;A

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

_Laredo, Texas, Mardi 16h00, grotte aux abords du lac Casablanca, propriété d'Alvaredo_

Neal bondit et John se maudit d'avoir ainsi été surpris comme un vulgaire débutant. Il porta la main à sa taille, mais un des hommes de main d'Alvaredo apparut à ses côtés, arme braquée sur eux.

Alvaredo s'approcha du masque, tel un prédateur, tout en regardant autour de lui.

"J'ai bien peur qu'il vous faille reporter l'achat de votre île, M. Caffrey. Il semblerait que mon aïeul ait dépensé tout son or…"

Il fit un signe de la tête à son garde du corps qui, d'un geste de son arme, invita Neal et John à s'écarter du piédestal. Ceux-ci se déplacèrent lentement.

Alvaredo caressa le masque du bout des doigts, absolument fasciné par l'objet.

"Vous avez lu les documents, M. Caffrey. Vous connaissez les pouvoirs de cet objet, n'est-ce pas ?"

Son regard se durcit. "J'imagine que c'est à ce moment que vous avez décidé de ne pas remplir votre part de contrat."

Il se tourna vers John.

"Quant à vous, qui que vous soyez, toutes mes félicitations. Je suis rarement dupé aussi facilement. M. et Mme Delmott avaient l'air tellement réel. Je ne sais pas qui a créé vos profils mais c'est du grand art. Du même calibre que mes propres équipes déjà exceptionnelles, apparemment même supérieur..."

Face au silence de l'homme en face de lui, Alvaredo prit enfin le masque entre ses mains, puis leva les yeux vers Neal.

"Le déverrouillage de la porte du mur d'enceinte a mis les gardes en alerte, elle n'est que rarement ouverte," commença-t-il. "Le bon code ayant été utilisé, ils ont tout d'abord pensé que l'un d'entre d'eux, parti faire une ronde, avait voulu vérifier son bon fonctionnement. Malheureusement pour vous, aucun garde n'était présent dans ce secteur."

"J'ai connaissance, bien évidemment, de votre spectaculaire évasion d'une prison de haute sécurité, je connais vos talents. J'ai donc immédiatement demandé à un garde de vérifier si vous étiez bien là où votre émetteur vous plaçait. J'avoue n'avoir guère été surpris quand on m'a informé qu'il n'y avait aucune trace de vous dans le bureau."

"Si vous pensiez qu'il vous suffirait de pirater votre émetteur pour que je perde votre trace..." Il secoua la tête, comme dépité par l'erreur. "C'est d'ailleurs ce qui vous a trahi."

Perdu dans la contemplation du masque, il poursuivit ses explications. "Je m'en suis donc remis à des méthodes plus conventionnelles. Vous avez fait preuve de malchance, M. Caffrey. Un des gardes vous a vu partir en quad. Vous retrouver n'était ensuite pas bien difficile. Doutez-vous vraiment que tous les véhicules de ma propriété ne soient pas équipés de GPS ?"

Neal ne put s'empêcher un grognement. Aucun d'entre eux ne l'avait effectivement envisagé après tout, les quads étaient destinés à un usage interne à la propriété. Pourtant, étant donnée la paranoïa du mégalomane, il allait de soi qu'absolument tout était sous surveillance.

"Au final, Neal, vous aurez tout perdu. Pas d'or comme espéré et surtout, vous allez mourir dans cette grotte car un traitre ne mérite que la mort. Nous avions un accord vous et moi, vous avez failli à votre part du contrat."

Neal ne fut pas surpris par l'annonce d'Alvaredo mais il ne céda pas à la panique et lui posa une dernière question en toute décontraction, un sourire aux lèvres.

"Vous m'accorderez bien une faveur alors, juste pour satisfaire ma curiosité. Rachel Turner. Pouvez-vous m'en dire un peu plus ? J'ai vu son dossier dans votre tiroir. J'avoue ne pas comprendre…"

"Elle a récupéré pour moi de nombreuses œuvres à travers le monde, elle était particulièrement talentueuse. N'importe qui, même un agent du MI-5, est prêt à vendre ses services pour peu que l'on sache y mettre le prix. La dernière mission que je lui avais confiée était de résoudre l'énigme de Mosconi pour trouver le diamant rose. Encore un trésor que très peu ont eu la chance de voir. Je ne vous ai pas caché ma passion pour ces pièces…"

"Votre aide a été précieuse mais elle a commis une erreur fatale : être tombée réellement amoureuse de vous." Alvaredo le balaya du regard avec un léger rictus, comme s'il se demandait ce que Rachel avait bien pu voir en lui. "Cela l'a rendue vulnérable et l'a fait échouer. Son arrestation est la seule raison pour laquelle elle est encore en vie. Je n'accepte pas l'échec, M. Caffrey. Melle Turner savait très exactement ce que j'envisageais pour elle dès lors que vous l'aviez piégée."

Focalisés sur Neal et John, les deux hommes n'avaient pas vu qu'une troisième silhouette se cachait dans un coin de la grotte. Aussi silencieuse qu'une ombre, Shaw s'approcha et frappa l'homme de main d'Alvaredo avec la lance, ramassée sur le sol. Un coup partit et un troisième homme posté à l'extérieur se précipita. Il portait une arme automatique de gros calibre et la rafale qu'il tira fit pleuvoir des dizaines de morceaux de roche des parois de la grotte.

Au-dessus d'Alvaredo, une stalactite fut touchée sur une faille, tout un pan du plafond se décrocha et lui tomba dessus, entraînant derrière lui d'autres pans de roche. Toute la grotte semblait vouloir s'effondrer.

"Non !" hurla Neal se précipitant pour sauver le masque.

"Neal, arrête !" John essaya de l'arrêter mais ses doigts purent à peine effleurer l'épaule de l'ancien voleur.

Faisant le dos rond pour se protéger des impacts de roche qui continuaient à pleuvoir, Neal parvint à arracher le masque de la main d'Alvaredo.

Seul son buste et ses mains dépassaient de l'amas de pierre qui avait recouvert son corps. Sa vie ne tenait plus qu'à un fil mais il trouva encore la force de regarder Neal avec un sourire narquois. Il eut juste le temps de prononcer un énigmatique "à très bientôt" avant qu'une pluie de morceaux ne le recouvre entièrement

Neal eut le temps de voir qu'Alvaredo tenait dans son autre main la télécommande de son émetteur et fut satisfait de ne pas sentir de décharge dans sa jambe avant d'être lui-même violemment frappé par une roche et de perdre l'équilibre.

De son côté, John avait dégainé son arme et explosé les deux genoux du deuxième garde du corps ; quant au premier, il gisait inconscient aux pieds de Shaw.

"Cet endroit va s'effondrer comme un château de cartes. Il faut sortir d'ici," cria Shaw pour se faire entendre par-dessus le bruit de l'éboulement.

John se précipita vers Neal qu'il attrapa par les épaules et poussa sans ménagement vers l'extérieur. Ils avaient à peine fini de passer l'ouverture quand tout le plafond s'écroula, les couvrant sous un immense nuage de poussière.

Ils restèrent au sol le temps que l'air s'éclaircisse, la poussière les faisant violemment tousser. Shaw fut la première à se relever, en s'appuyant sur la lance. Etant plus proche de l'ouverture, elle avait pu s'éloigner plus rapidement.

Leurs lampes tombées au sol lors de l'altercation étaient restées sous les gravats, l'obscurité régnait dans le couloir. Elle sortit son téléphone portable et actionna la commande de la lampe intégrée.

"Et bien comme ça au moins, il est enterré sur les terres de son ancêtre…", fit-elle en balayant du faisceau l'ouverture à présent obstruée.

John se releva à son tour et alluma également son portable pour les éclairer un peu. Il s'approcha alors de Neal qui gisait au sol et n'avait toujours pas bougé.

"Neal ?" appela-t-il en posant une main sur son dos.

Caffrey serrait toujours le masque contre lui. Il toussa une nouvelle fois et poussa un grognement de douleur.

"Tu es blessé ?"

Neal grimaça en se déplaçant lentement. "Donne-moi une minute."

Il se releva péniblement sur les genoux, ne relâchant pas son emprise sur le masque. Il gémit en fronçant les sourcils.

"Caffrey !" insista John, prenant conscience que quelque chose n'allait pas.

"Je me suis bousillé l'épaule," se plaignit Neal.

John passa sa main sur le bras pour identifier le problème et Neal poussa un cri.

"Bon sang, John. Je t'ai dit que j'avais mal !"

"Désolé," s'excusa John bien qu'il l'ait à peine effleuré. "Neal, ton épaule est démise."

"Super, de mieux en mieux…"

"Je te la remets en place ?"

Neal pâlit, s'écartant inconsciemment.

"Je ne vais pas te mentir, ça va faire mal. Mais la laisser en l'état ne va faire qu'empirer les choses."

L'informateur avala sa salive et ferma les yeux. John avait raison, bien sûr. Ca ne rendait pas la chose plus facile. Il n'était pas une mauviette, mais étant donnée la douleur qu'il ressentait déjà, il ne voulait même pas imaginer ce que cela pourrait être quand l'ex-agent s'en occuperait. Il souffla par la bouche lentement.

"D'accord," murmura-t-il.

John tendit la main pour prendre le masque. Neal s'écarta inconsciemment protégeant toujours le trésor. Reese leva un sourcil amusé, l'informateur répondit d'une grimace et lui tendit l'objet, gémissant une nouvelle fois quand le geste raviva la douleur à son épaule.

John tendit le masque à Shaw et Neal la regarda d'un air inquiet.

"Du calme, Caffrey. Je ne crois pas au pouvoir de cet objet. Et quand bien même, il n'y a que les hommes pour vouloir être _maîtres du monde_ !" s'exclama-t-elle d'un air dégouté. Elle glissa le masque sous son bras et éclaira les deux hommes pour faciliter la tâche de John.

L'aidant à s'assoir, John écarta le polo pour regarder l'épaule de plus près, non sans que Neal ne blanchisse visiblement.

"Bon… Détends-toi. Respire," dit John lui posant une main sur l'épaule, le touchant à peine. "Je compterai jusqu'à trois. Donc pour le moment, essaie de te détendre… bien… respire profondément…"

Il passa sa main sur le bras.

"Un… oui, c'est bien, reste détendu," encouragea-t-il quand il sentit Neal se relâcher quelque peu. "Deux…" D'un mouvement vif, John tira sur le bras et remis l'os en place.

Neal hurla, sa main droite allant d'un geste instinctif à la rencontre du bras de John. Les yeux plissés, il gémit en essayant de reprendre son souffle.

"Respire…. Lentement. Inspire et expire doucement," lui indiqua John tout en lui frottant l'épaule droite pour distraire son attention.

Peu à peu, la respiration de Neal revint à la normale.

"Tu m'as menti… Tu as dit à trois…" se plaignit-il.

"On peut recommencer si tu préfères …" rétorqua John le plus sérieusement du monde.

Neal grimaça un sourire et ouvrit les yeux pour le regarder. "Merci."

Il eut tout à coup l'impression que son sang se liquéfiait et il ferma les yeux, son corps s'affaissant. John le gifla sans ménagement.

"Neal, non. Tu ne vas pas t'évanouir maintenant ! Neal, reste avec moi."

Au prix d'un effort visible, Neal parvint à rouvrir les yeux. "Aucune intention de filer…"

"J'espérais plutôt le contraire. On a un bateau pas loin, ça te dit ?"

Neal lui adressa un sourire grimaçant et posa sa main au sol pour se lever. John l'arrêta.

"Attends," fit-il en regardant autour de lui.

En entrant dans la grotte, Neal avait jeté son foulard en coton sur le sol. John tira pour le dégager des roches qui l'avaient en partie enseveli. Un bruit de tissu déchiré s'éleva.

Neal ne put retenir un gémissement en le voyant faire.

John fronça les sourcils. La douleur aurait dû commencer à réduire. "Neal ?"

"J'espérais juste devoir la laver. Tu sais combien coûte ce bout de tissu ?" grogna Neal.

Reese secoua la tête atterré par la remarque.

"Je demanderai au tailleur de Finch de t'envoyer une écharpe, d'accord ?"

"Il a un vrai tailleur anglais ?"

"Le meilleur de la ville."

"Ca, je n'en doute pas. J'ai vu ses costumes…" répliqua Neal le regard rêveur.

John passa la boucle autour du cou de Neal et y glissa le bras. "Alors ?"

"Mieux, merci."

Neal poussa un long soupir, essayant de contrôler les tremblements de son corps.

"On m'a tiré dessus il y a environ deux ans…"

John leva un sourcil se demandant pourquoi Neal lui parlait de cela maintenant.

"L'agent du FBI qui me cherchait ne se préoccupait pas trop des procédures. Et quand j'y pense, le médecin non plus…"

"Neal ?" s'enquit John.

"Collins m'a tiré dessus de sang froid pour s'assurer que je ne pourrai pas m'enfuir. Puis le docteur qui m'a traité n'a pas jugé utile de gaspiller un anesthésiant pour retirer la balle et recoudre la plaie."

Reese eut une grimace compatissante. "Ouais… je suis passé par là, douloureux."

"Oui, bien sûr tu es passé par là … Je veux dire, j'étais là…"

"Neal, pourquoi me racontes-tu cela ?" Reese n'arrivait pas à suivre la logique de ses pensées.

"J'essayais de savoir si ceci était plus douloureux…"

John fronça les sourcils, toujours aussi perplexe.

"Tu sais, comparer froidement des faits pour oublier la réalité de la situation…"

"D'a-ccord," répondit Reese lentement. Caffrey avait une méthode de gestion de la douleur tout à fait personnelle. "Et si nous te changions les idées en déguerpissant ?"

Neal se releva, acceptant la main tendue de John.

Quittant la grotte, ils se dirigèrent vers le lac à toute vitesse. Alors, qu'ils s'installaient à bord, ils entendirent des moteurs. Les gardes d'Alvaredo arrivaient à fond de train. Neal jeta un regard inquiet à John.

"Je suppose que le troisième garde a appelé du renfort avant d'intervenir," fit John avec une grimace.

Il démarra le bateau et poussant le moteur au maximum espérant que les gardes ne se lanceraient pas immédiatement à leur poursuite. Il n'y avait pas de bateau sur la berge, ils avaient un peu de temps d'avance.

John contacta leur pilote.

"Dirk, êtes-vous au Falcon ?" demanda-t-il.

"Moi non, mais Jay est à l'aéroport, pourquoi ?" répondit Dirk.

"Combien de temps pour être prêts à décoller ?" enchaîna John.

"Moins d'une heure, je pense," répondit Dirk. "Le plein a été fait hier soir."

"Demande à Jay de préparer le décollage et passe récupérer Finch à l'hôtel. On se retrouve au Falcon, soyez éventuellement prêt à un décollage d'urgence," conclut John.

Après une traversée rapide du lac, les deux ex-agents et Neal traversèrent tranquillement le Country Club. Leurs vêtements couverts de poussière firent lever quelques sourcils, mais personne ne les intercepta. John se mit au volant de la BMW de location et ils prirent la direction de l'aéroport.

_POI - WC - POI - WC - POI - WC_

_Laredo, Texas, 16h30, Propriété d'Alvaredo _

Dans un bureau situé au sous-sol de la propriété, Steve, le secrétaire, venait de lancer un appel en visioconférence.

"Que se passe-t-il pour que vous rompiez le protocole ?" demanda son interlocuteur visiblement agacé.

Ne s'embarrassant pas de mots inutiles, le secrétaire alla droit au but de son appel.

"Alvaredo poursuivait une chimère – un masque de Shaman permettant soi-disant de voir l'avenir. Cette étrange lubie vient de lui coûter la vie. Il avait enlevé un certain Neal Caffrey pour l'aider dans cette tâche mais apparemment, il est tombé sur plus fort que lui."

"Je ne sais pas si ce masque existait vraiment ou non, mais les gardes viennent de m'informer qu'un éboulement s'est produit dans l'une des falaises proches du lac. Alvaredo a été enseveli. Nos hommes ont vu un bateau quitter les lieux alors qu'ils arrivaient après qu'un garde les ai appelés. Neal Caffrey s'est enfui avec un certain Delmott."

Steve enchaîna.

"Nous sommes encore en mesure d'arrêter les responsables mais je crains de trop nous exposer. Je voulais…"

Son supérieur l'interrompit.

"Vous avez raison. N'entamez pas de poursuites. Effacez toutes les traces de l'existence d'Alvaredo à Laredo, cela inclut également Madame Alvaredo."

"Je m'en occupe," répondit froidement Steve.

"J'aimerais néanmoins savoir à qui nous avons eu à faire. Avez-vous des images de ces personnes ?"

Steve se tourna vers l'opérateur qui était avec lui dans la salle. Celui-ci lança une recherche dans les systèmes et ce qu'il découvrit, le laissa sans voix.

De l'autre côté de l'écran, l'homme aux cheveux blanc s'impatientait. "Alors ? J'attends toujours une vidéo de ces personnes pour les identifier !" insista-t-il.

"Nous n'avons plus rien, Monsieur. L'ensemble des vidéos de la maison et des extérieurs viennent d'être effacées sur une durée de cinq jours y compris sur les disques de secours," bredouilla Steve d'une voix mal assurée. "C'est impossible, ce système est inviolable…"

"Et sur le réseau de la Police ?" demanda agacé, l'homme à l'autre bout de l'appel.

"Tout le réseau de caméras vidéos de la ville est hors service !" s'exclama l'opérateur. "Tous les enregistrements ont également disparu sur la même durée," poursuivit-il avant même que son supérieur ne lui demande.

"C'est encore plus grave que vous ne le disiez ! Débranchez immédiatement l'ensemble du réseau de Laredo, vous avez été compromis. Je pense malheureusement savoir d'où est venue cette attaque. Détruisez tous les systèmes, ne redémarrez plus rien. Faites le ménage et rentrez à New York immédiatement."

"A vos ordres, Monsieur Greer," répondit Steve avant de couper la communication.

Sur l'écran de l'ordinateur, s'afficha une dernière fois le symbole des Illuminati.

_POI - WC - POI - WC - POI - WC_

_Laredo, Texas, Mardi 17h00, aéroport _

La voiture conduite avec dextérité par Reese venait de franchir l'entrée de l'aéroport lorsque Finch les contacta.

"Où êtes-vous ?" demanda-t-il d'un ton sec. John décela une inquiétude peu courante dans la voix.

"Nous serons au pied de l'appareil dans trois minutes," répondit John. "Pourquoi ?"

"Juste, dépêchez-vous," répliqua Finch.

Reese sentit sa tension remonter d'un cran, ce qui n'échappa pas à Shaw, qui l'interrogea du regard. John leva une épaule hésitante lui indiquant qu'il n'en savait pas plus qu'elle.

Une fois le véhicule arrêté non loin de l'avion, Reese aida Neal à monter dans l'appareil. Son visage laissait clairement voir qu'il luttait contre la douleur de son épaule.

Avant même que les derniers arrivants ne furent assis, Finch leva les yeux de son ordinateur et prit la parole.

"Etes-vous suivis ou pouvons-nous rester quelques minutes de plus au sol ?"

"Nous n'avons vu personne jusqu'à présent mais je ne peux certifier que cela va durer," répondit John pendant que Shaw se postait en haut de la passerelle surveillant les environs, arme au poing.

John enchaîna, irrité, "Bon sang, Finch, allez-vous nous dire ce qu'il se passe à la fin ?"

"Nous avons un problème de dernière minute," répondit Finch, tout en retournant à son clavier.

Entre temps, Neal s'était assis non loin de Finch et attendait avec inquiétude la suite des explications, ne voulant pas intervenir.

John s'approcha de l'ordinateur face à son employeur et ce qu'il vit ne laissait rien augurer de bon. Un compte à rebours était affiché sur l'écran, il ne restait plus que trois minutes à décompter.

"Finch ?"

"Neal, sentez-vous quelque chose au niveau de l'émetteur placé dans votre cuisse ?"

John fronça les sourcils en entendant Finch utiliser le prénom de l'informateur. Ce n'était guère courant et ne faisait qu'accroître son inquiétude.

Plus préoccupé par son épaule qui le lançait horriblement, Neal avait complètement oublié son émetteur. Il fit un effort pour se concentrer sur sa cuisse.

"Non, rien de particulier. En tout cas, je ne ressens pas les lancements qui m'avertissent que j'ai franchi mon rayon autorisé," dit Neal plus rassuré.

"Ce qui est tout à fait normal puisque l'aéroport est dans le périmètre," fit remarquer Finch. "Rien d'autre, vous êtes sûr ?" insista-t-il.

Neal fronça les sourcils, essayant d'ignorer son épaule.

"Maintenant que vous le dites. En effet, j'ai une impression de chaleur intense dans la cuisse," s'exclama Neal surpris, tout en posant la main sur sa cuisse.

Il fronça les sourcils en la regardant. La douleur lancinante de son épaule avait jusque-là masqué la chaleur diffuse qui s'étendait sur sa cuisse. Mais depuis qu'il lui avait accordé de l'attention, elle devenait de plus en plus forte.

John s'approcha et toucha la jambe. "Neal ! Ce n'est pas le moment de nous cacher des choses. Ta cuisse est brûlante !" Il se tourna vers son employeur. "Finch, que se passe-t-il ? Je croyais que vous aviez pris le contrôle de l'émetteur ?"

Finch tapait à une vitesse hallucinante sur son clavier mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de répondre aux interrogations de son associé.

"Pendant que vous étiez dans la grotte, quelqu'un a déclenché un compte à rebours. Je n'avais pas terminé d'étudier toutes les ramifications du fonctionnement de l'émetteur avant que le pilote ne vienne m'arracher à la chambre d'hôtel. Depuis, j'ai découvert qu'une triple impulsion sur le bouton de la télécommande l'a enclenché il y a une quarantaine de minutes. Arrivé à son terme, il actionnera une mini explosion dans les composants de l'émetteur. Vu son emplacement dans la cuisse cela va complètement sectionner l'artère fémorale. Tous les talents de Melle Shaw ne pourront pas arrêter l'hémorragie."

Neal pâlit d'un coup, se souvenant d'une scène dans la grotte.

"Alvaredo... C'est Alvaredo qui l'a déclenché. Il avait la télécommande dans la main juste avant de mourir. Il m'a dit 'à très bientôt'…" dit-il la voix éteinte, le visage blafard.

John prit la parole.

"Finch, ne me dites pas que vous n'êtes pas capable d'arrêter ce processus."

"Je fais ce que je peux !" rétorqua sèchement Finch perdant son calme habituel, lançant un regard furieux à John.

"Tout le système vient d'être mis hors d'usage, comme si les serveurs avaient été détruits. J'avais fort heureusement pris la précaution de dupliquer le programme de contrôle sur mon propre ordinateur. J'ignore encore tout de la moitié des commandes liées à cet émetteur..." grommela-t-il.

Shaw tourna la tête vers eux. Elle avait bien sûr entendu toute la conversation et n'aimait le sentiment d'être totalement impuissante.

S'activant sur son clavier, Finch finit par trouver une commande et s'apprêtait à appuyer sur la touche entrée.

Il se tourna vers John avec un regard attristé, puis murmura, presque pour lui-même "si vous croyez aux prières, c'est sans doute le moment… Ceci est notre seule chance…"

Il restait moins d'une minute au décompte. Il actionna la touche.

Finch et Reese avaient les yeux rivés sur l'écran.

Le décompte s'égrenait toujours inexorablement. Il ne restait plus que trente secondes...

Neal avait fermé les yeux et essayait de revoir une dernière fois les visages de ceux qui lui étaient chers. Mozz, Peter, El, Clinton et Diana. Sa famille de New York. Il retint sa respiration.

La chaleur s'amplifia dans sa cuisse et il ne put retenir un gémissement.

"Finch…"

_A suivre_

* * *

Je rigole ….. encore un petit cliff ….! A la prochaine …


	12. Chapter 12

Alors prêtes à savoir ce que nous avons réservé à Neal ? Mort … pas mort … Shaw en train d'opérer dans l'avion ?

Je vous laisse découvrir.

En espérant que vous allez apprécier.

Et encore un grand merci pour tous vos messages d'encouragement.

Y&amp;A

* * *

**Chapitre 12**

_Laredo, Texas, Mardi, 18h10, aéroport_

Le silence était effrayant dans la cabine. Finch et John fixaient le compte à rebours. Shaw les observait depuis la porte de l'appareil.

Neal, les yeux fermés, comptait les secondes, attendant l'explosion dans sa jambe.

Arrivé à trente-cinq, il ouvrit un œil hésitant.

Le soulagement de John et Finch était évident malgré leurs visages généralement peu expressifs. Apparemment, le génie de l'informatique avait une nouvelle fois prouvé ses talents exceptionnels et était parvenu à arrêter le processus. Le silence s'attarda quelques instants pendant que chacun prenait pleinement conscience de la situation.

John fut le premier à reprendre la parole.

"Il est sorti d'affaire, Finch ?"

Finch répondit après quelques secondes, seulement à moitié rassuré.

"Pour l'instant, oui. La charge est désactivée mais je ne serais entièrement rassuré que lorsque Shaw ou un autre médecin aura enlevé l'émetteur du corps de Neal."

Neal bondit d'un seul coup comme pour échapper au fauteuil où il avait failli mourir, mais son épaule se rappela à lui violemment. Ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui et il s'effondra inconscient avant que personne ne puisse le retenir.

John fit signe à Shaw de s'occuper de Neal, ferma la porte du Falcon et ordonna aux pilotes de décoller.

_POI - WC - POI - WC - POI - WC_

Neal revint à lui près d'une heure plus tard. Quelqu'un tenait son poignet. Il cligna des yeux et dû s'éclaircir la gorge avant de réussir à parler.

"Shaw…"

"Ah, enfin. Je commençais à penser que j'allais devoir vous embrasser…" plaisanta la jeune femme.

John apparut dans son champ de vision. "Une victime de plus à ton tableau de chasse, Neal ?"

Ignorant le commentaire, Neal essaya de se relever et grogna quand tous ses muscles protestèrent.

"Doucement, votre corps a été soumis à rude épreuve," l'informa Shaw.

"Sans blague…" Il remercia John d'un geste de la tête quand celui-ci redressa le dossier du fauteuil lui permettant ainsi d'être assis. "Que s'est-il passé ?"

"Vous vous êtes évanoui."

Neal lui adressa un regard irrité, il s'en était aperçu.

"Je rêverais de démonter le petit bijou qui vous a été implanté. C'est une pure merveille. Pour provoquer ce genre d'effets…" s'extasia Shaw. Elle s'interrompit en voyant l'air atterré de Neal. "Je pensais que ce genre d'émetteur n'en était qu'au stade expérimental. Bien évidemment les lobbys font tout pour en freiner le développement, ils portent atteinte à l'intégrité humaine. Mais je suppose qu'avec les bons moyens financiers…"

"Je serai ravi de vous l'offrir dès qu'on m'en aura débarrassé."

"Ce que je vous conseillerais de faire au plus vite," intervint Finch.

Trois paires d'yeux se tournèrent dans sa direction.

"J'ai réussi à griller l'émetteur transmettant les impulsions, mais le traceur dans votre cuisse est toujours actif…"

"Donc susceptible d'être remis en route," finit John.

Neal fit une grimace. Il en regrettait presque le bracelet électronique du FBI. Il accepta avec plaisir le verre d'eau que lui tendit Shaw.

Il resta perdu dans ses pensées un instant. Comment allait-il gérer son retour à New York ? Tout le FBI était à ses trousses…

Peter le croirait-il quand il lui dirait qu'il avait été kidnappé par un mégalomane pour traduire un parchemin aztèque vieux de 500 ans ? L'histoire semblait tellement invraisemblable que c'était peut-être cela même qui allait le sauver. Mais continuer à servir sa sentence pour le FBI, en plus avec un autre gardien que Peter, ne le satisfaisait pas du tout.

Il pourrait peut-être demander à Finch de faire une escale avant de rentrer à New York…

"Voulez-vous du thé, M. Caffrey ?" demanda Finch.

Levant les yeux, il s'aperçut que John avait disparu, probablement dans la cabine de pilotage avec Dirk. Les deux hommes semblaient s'entendre comme larrons en foire.

Neal sourit. Mozzie était l'amateur de thé…

"John m'a parlé de votre tailleur," lui dit Neal en observant le costume impeccablement coupé de son interlocuteur.

Finch haussa un sourcil surpris.

"M. Reese n'est pas toujours très sensible à l'importance du bon pli d'un pantalon."

Neal eut un sourire amusé.

"Il n'y a qu'à voir la façon dont il traité votre foulard", poursuivit Finch.

"Comment savez-vous que c'est lui qui m'a fabriqué cette écharpe ?"

"Vous n'auriez jamais infligé un tel traitement à un tissu de cette qualité", expliqua Finch comme si cela paraissait évident. "M. Reese semble incapable de faire la différence entre de la soie et de la rayonne…"

"Vous exagérez Finch…" lui reprocha Neal doucement.

"Par contre, il est capable de reconnaître son lance-grenade sur des images de vidéo surveillance à la définition plus que douteuse…" s'irrita le génie.

"Je ne suis pas sûr d'être capable de faire la différence entre lance-grenades et un lance-missiles même si je l'avais sous le nez," fit remarquer Neal.

Neal avait toujours pensé que Finch et Mozzie avaient beaucoup de choses en commun. Mais finalement, peut-être que lui aussi avait des choses à partager avec le génie informatique.

"Je veux bien un thé, Finch."

_POI - WC - POI - WC - POI - WC_

"Alors Finch, vos incursions dans le système d'Alvaredo se sont avérées fructueuses ?" lui demanda Neal, en savourant sa tasse.

"Très. Je pense que nous ne venons que d'effleurer la partie émergée de l'iceberg. Le réseau de ramifications est tout à fait impressionnant."

"J'ai néanmoins d'autres informations susceptibles de vous intéresser," l'informa Finch en se tournant vers son ordinateur, détournant la conversation du sujet des Illuminati.

"Le FBI a mis au point un nouvel émetteur ?" fit Neal avec une grimace désabusée.

Finch se redressa surpris par la lassitude du jeune homme toujours plein d'entrain.

"M. Alvaredo est mêlé au refus de votre remise de peine. Nous sommes en train d'intervenir sur le dossier et espérons obtenir des résultats favorables très rapidement."

"Donc je n'aurai pas trop longtemps à me morfondre au fond d'une cellule ?"

"Je n'ai peut-être pas tout à fait complété correctement le manifeste de vol, notamment sur le nombre de passagers à bord..." Neal leva un sourcil tout à coup intéressé. "J'ai pensé que vous aimeriez rester hors des radars pendant quelques jours de plus. Je peux vous héberger dans un appartement discret où vous serez en sécurité."

Un léger sourire éclaira enfin le visage de Neal. Peut-être que finalement tout n'était pas si noir.

"Merci," fit-il doucement.

Quand John sortit de la cabine de pilotage les deux hommes étaient assis savourant du thé vert. Shaw émergea quelques instants plus tard de l'arrière de l'appareil, les cheveux mouillés après une douche.

"Tiens, je vois que Finch t'a converti, Neal ?" fit John en les regardant poser leurs tasses.

Finch pointa du doigt le bas du pantalon de John qui témoignait d'activités sinon dangereuses pour le moins physiques ; le côté présentait un accroc conséquent.

"Qu'est-ce que je vous disais," murmura-t-il à l'attention de Neal.

John fronça les sourcils en les regardant puis jeta un œil à son pantalon. Il avait entendu le bruit de la déchirure mais n'y avait pas prêté la moindre attention jusqu'à présent.

"Je partageais avec Neal votre peu de cas pour vos vêtements."

"Tu m'en veux encore pour ton foulard ?" s'exclama John en regardant Neal avec un léger sourire.

Neal secoua la tête avec un sourire amusé.

"Comment te sens-tu, Neal ?" Le regard sur son visage laissait entendre qu'il ne lui demandait pas seulement des nouvelles de sa santé.

Neal ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, puis soupira. "Franchement John, je n'en sais rien."

Reese lui adressa une légère grimace compatissante et alla s'étendre sur l'un des fauteuils à côté d'un hublot.

Finch reprit la parole.

"M. Caffrey, comme vous le savez déjà M. Alvaredo vous observe depuis un long moment. M. Reese m'a parlé de vos recherches sur le manuscrit Mosconi, et…"

Il hésita à poursuivre. Il savait que le sujet était sensible.

"De Rebecca," termina pour lui Neal.

Finch hocha la tête doucement.

"Nous avons toutes les raisons de penser qu'il est à l'origine du départ de Melle Ellis pour Londres."

"Sara ?"

"Le FBI a découvert que Melle Turner était un ancien agent du MI5 qui vendait des informations confidentielles au plus offrant."

"Oui, Alvaredo a admis lui avoir demandé de déchiffrer le manuscrit de Mosconi pour retrouver le diamant rose."

"Effectivement. C'est lui qui lui a fourni tous les éléments sur votre passé et l'a aidée à créer 'Rebecca'. Et afin de vous rendre disponible, il s'est arrangé pour que Melle Ellis vous quitte."

Neal poussa un long soupir. Il n'avait jamais pas compris pourquoi Sara était partie. Elle n'avait donné aucune explication, disparaissant du jour au lendemain alors qu'il avait déjà acheté la bague et organisé la soirée au cours de laquelle il avait prévu de lui demander sa main. Décidément, la longue liste de ses griefs vis-à-vis d'Alvaredo ne faisait que s'allonger.

"Ce qui m'échappe pour l'instant est pourquoi M. Alvaredo semble avoir renoncé à mettre la main sur le diamant. Je n'ai trouvé aucune indication d'un nouveau plan pour se l'approprier."

"Et vous n'en trouverez pas," répondit Neal. "Alvaredo s'est fait une spécialité des œuvres inconnues. Ce diamant a attiré trop d'attention avec les poursuites qu'il a engendrées. Pour lui, il a perdu son mystère et donc son intérêt. Ce diamant est sain et sauf… Du moins des mains d'Alvaredo," ajouta Neal. "Il suscitera toujours la convoitise de certains voleurs."

"Cet homme est bien surprenant," murmura Finch avec un froncement de sourcils.

Il laissa échapper un léger soupir et sembla hésiter à poursuivre, ses doigts tapotant une pile de papiers posée à côté de son clavier.

"Qu'avez-vous trouvé d'autre ? Vous avez de nouvelles révélations à me communiquer? Allez-y, de toutes façons je suis incapable de bouger, vous ne risquez pas grand-chose…" encouragea Neal d'une voix lasse.

"Neal, si tu penses pouvoir toucher à un seul cheveu de Finch avant que je n'intervienne…" lança John depuis l'autre côté de la cabine.

Il s'était affalé dans un fauteuil les yeux fermés, Neal avait pensé qu'il dormait. Apparemment l'ex-espion ne se reposait jamais.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas Neal, je vous défendrai," intervint Shaw.

Les deux agents se mesurèrent d'un regard amusé pendant quelques secondes. Neal les regarda stupéfait. Jusqu'à présent, chaque fois qu'il avait été en contact avec eux cela avait été pendant des périodes tendues. Ils étaient vifs et aiguisés comme des scalpels, les yeux froids et calculateurs, capables de tuer d'un revers de main leurs ennemis. Les voir détendus et plaisantant était un tel contraste que cela était presque surréaliste.

Finch lui tendit une chemise de documents.

"Quand je vous disais qu'Alvaredo était à l'origine du départ de Melle Ellis… Ces documents lui ont été transmis il y a un peu moins d'un an."

Neal prit le dossier et commença à regarder les documents. Son visage se décomposa.

Les documents falsifiés impliquaient Neal dans nombre d'affaires, toutes plus sombres les unes que les autres. Mais là où un ennemi moins intelligent l'aurait accablé, Alvaredo avait joué dans la nuance. Les faits étaient suffisamment graves pour rendre Neal haïssable, suffisamment crédibles par rapport à son caractère et son passé pour qu'ils semblent réalistes. Sara connaissait sa part d'ombre et l'acceptait ; Alvaredo avait trouvé la juste frontière qui avait fait basculer la jeune femme.

"Cet homme est un véritable génie…" soupira Neal.

En d'autres circonstances, il l'aurait sans doute admiré. Un talent pareil méritait la reconnaissance.

Alvaredo avait manipulé sa vie pendant près d'un an. Alors que Neal était prêt à demander Sara en mariage, celle-ci avait disparu du jour au lendemain sans donner d'explications. Il rejeta un œil aux documents entre ses mains. A sa décharge, il aurait probablement agit de la même manière ; il ne pouvait guère lui en vouloir. Puis Rebecca était apparue, la parfaite symbiose de ce qu'il aimait chez une femme… Comme à chaque fois qu'il pensait à elle, son cœur se serra. Il aurait été tellement plus facile de juste la détester.

Il rendit le dossier à Finch.

"Vous pouvez le garder," lui indiqua le milliardaire.

"Non merci. J'en viendrais sans doute à regretter de ne pas avoir réellement commis ces crimes," répondit Neal la tête baissée, le regard perdu dans l'observation des motifs de la moquette.

Finch se releva en jetant un œil à John. Les relations humaines n'étaient pas son fort. Neal semblait plongé dans la dépression, parler lui serait sans doute salutaire. Même si John n'était pas forcément le plus indiqué après les semaines difficiles qu'il avait lui-même connues.

Reese remplit deux verres de bourbon au bar et alla s'asseoir dans le fauteuil que venait de libérer Finch. Neal ne sembla pas s'apercevoir de sa présence. Il lui passa le verre devant les yeux à plusieurs reprises avant qu'il ne réagisse.

"Pardon, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées," s'excusa Neal.

"Je vois ça. Tiens," dit-il en lui tendant le verre. "Je sais que tu préfères le vin, mais les bons crus ne voyagent pas bien."

"Merci," dit Neal en trempant les lèvres. Il ouvrit grand les yeux et en reprit une gorgée. "Merci," répéta-t-il le regard brillant de plaisir.

"Finch ne prend que le haut de gamme," murmura John comme s'il confiait un secret.

Ils savourèrent leurs verres en silence.

"Que s'est-il passé ?" demanda Neal.

"Pardon ?" répondit John ne comprenant absolument pas la question.

"Tu as changé… depuis notre dernière rencontre je veux dire." Neal le regarda droit dans les yeux, penchant légèrement la tête. "Il t'est arrivé quelque chose de suffisamment important pour que cela chamboule ta vision des choses."

John le regarda estomaqué. Il avait déjà eu l'occasion de voir la justesse de la perception de Neal, mais à ce stade cela frisait la voyance. Il secoua la tête lentement.

"Tu es incroyable…"

"C'était quelqu'un de proche ?"

"Plus que je ne l'avais réalisé avant sa mort…" murmura John à voix basse.

"C'est malheureusement souvent le cas. L'absence des choses nous fait prendre conscience de leur valeur."

"Sara…"

"Je passe ma vie à perdre Sara. Je devrais peut-être y voir un signe." Neal regarda le fond de son verre comme s'il espérait y trouver une réponse, puis avala ce qui restait de liquide.

"Je ne pense pas. C'est pour cela que tu es toujours amoureux de Rebecca."

"Quoi ?" Cela n'avait aucun sens.

"Alvaredo t'avait parfaitement étudié. Il savait combien tu aimais Sara. En la faisant disparaître, il t'a fragilisé pour permettre à Rebecca d'intervenir. Tu penses vraiment qu'elle a choisi cette teinte de cheveux par hasard ? Finch a trouvé les documents. Un véritable travail d'orfèvre. Créer un composite des femmes qui ont marqué ton passé amoureux..."

Neal grimaça. Il avait l'impression qu'on avait transformé son passé et ses relations avec les femmes en simple équation mathématique.

"La raison même pour laquelle je la déteste," gronda Neal.

"Tu la détestes parce qu'elle t'a menti, mais au fond tu l'aimes toujours, ce qui n'en renforce que davantage ta haine. En fait, c'est toi-même que tu détestes parce que tu l'aimes encore alors que tu penses que tu ne devrais pas. Ton cerveau te crie de la haïr, tandis que ton cœur continue à battre pour elle parce qu'elle a su toucher tes cordes sensibles. C'est une situation pour le moins compliquée."

"Ton conseil, Dr Freud ?" ne put s'empêcher de demander Neal sarcastique.

"Laisser agir le temps. Comme toute blessure, elle finira par guérir."

"Plus vite que mon épaule ?"

"Probablement pas…" John lui adressa un sourire, "mais si tu veux quelque chose de plus sérieux, je suis assez doué pour tirer dans les genoux."

Neal s'esclaffa.

"Non merci," fit-il en secouant la tête. Il posa la main sur le bras de John, "Merci," ajouta-t-il avec sérieux.

John accepta le remerciement d'un hochement de la tête et se leva pour aller parler à Finch.

Shaw s'approcha de lui et lui prit le poignet pour vérifier son pouls. Elle lui releva les paupières pour regarder ses iris de plus près.

"Je vais survivre, docteur ?" demanda-t-il moqueur.

"Pour cette fois oui, même si ça n'est pas passé loin."

A quelques trente secondes près… pensa Neal.

"Essayez de dormir un peu," suggéra-t-elle, en basculant le dossier de son fauteuil.

Elle le recouvrit d'une couverture, sous le regard légèrement surpris de John face à tant d'attentions. Apparemment, même Shaw n'était pas totalement immunisée contre le charme indéniable de Neal.

"Finch, je voudrais garder le Falcon à notre arrivée à New York," déclara John à son employeur.

"Envie de vacances ?" demanda le génie, faisant preuve d'un humour rare.

"Non, juste un petit tour à Londres."

"M. Reese, si je ne vous donne pas assez de travail cela doit pouvoir s'arranger."

"En fait, j'espère surtout nous en créer moins. Sara est la seule personne capable de canaliser Neal, je pense. Suffisamment large d'esprit pour le laisser se défouler mais l'aimant assez pour se faire écouter."

"Je ne vous connaissais pas ces talents, M. Reese."

"Content de pouvoir encore vous surprendre, Finch."

_POI - WC - POI - WC - POI - WC_

_New York, Mardi 23h00, planque de Finch_

Finch ouvrit la porte et s'écarta sur le palier pour laisser entrer Neal.

"Je vous en prie M. Caffrey."

Neal jeta un œil à l'appartement. Quelques marches menaient à une pièce principale. Une immense horloge était accrochée à un mur. Le tout était sobre, élégant et fonctionnel.

"Installez-vous confortablement. Vous êtes en sécurité ici. Les vitres sont blindées, le verrou de la porte est impossible à ouvrir sans la bonne clé." Il soupira en voyant un éclat dans l'œil de Neal. "Je vous en prie, ne prenez pas cela pour un challenge personnel. Je ne doute pas de votre capacité à trouver la faille, mais vous m'épargneriez bien du travail."

Neal prit un air penaud. "Désolé, déformation professionnelle."

Il traversa la pièce, examinant les lieux, jetant un œil par la fenêtre.

"Je ne saurais trop vous conseiller de ne pas sortir, M. Caffrey. Vous êtes bien évidemment parfaitement libre de vos mouvements, mais étant donnée votre situation, je pense qu'un peu de discrétion serait tout à votre avantage. Je m'assurerai que vous avez tout ce qu'il vous faut."

Finch se dirigea vers la cuisine et ouvrit la porte du réfrigérateur.

"Bien, mes instructions ont été suivies. Vous avez des provisions pour quelques jours. Si vous avez besoin d'autre chose, faites-le moi savoir."

"Merci Finch. Je saurai me faire oublier."

"Ne vous inquiétez pas pour les voisins."

Ils se retournèrent pour regarder Shaw qui n'avait pu s'empêcher de pouffer.

"Vous devriez voir les noms des voisins ; une véritable volière cet immeuble…"

"Je vois que vous poursuivez vos recherches Melle Shaw," rétorqua Finch d'un air un peu sec.

"Vous savez bien que je n'ai pas de vie sociale, Finch. Il faut bien que je m'occupe," répliqua Shaw sans l'ombre d'un remord.

Finch pinça les lèvres mais s'abstint du moindre commentaire. Il savait que l'ex-agent aurait toujours le dernier mot.

Neal venait d'enlever une manche de la veste qu'il avait trouvée dans l'avion quand il avait eu froid et était en train de se battre avec l'écharpe qui soutenait son bras. Shaw s'approcha de lui.

"Laissez-moi regarder ça," fit-elle.

Neal se crispa. Il s'était abstenu de la moindre plainte depuis l'accident, mais son épaule continuait à le faire souffrir. Il n'avait rien pris depuis l'aspirine que Shaw avait trouvé dans la pharmacie du bord. L'idée que l'on vienne manipuler son épaule n'était pas pour le rassurer.

Contre toute attente, les mains de Shaw furent étonnamment douces. Elle hocha la tête après son examen.

"John a fait du bon travail. Tout est parfaitement en place. Vous devriez prendre quelque chose pour la douleur par contre…"

"Vous trouverez une armoire à pharmacie dans la salle de bain," indiqua Finch. Les indications sont sur les emballages. Je vous invite à prendre ce qui vous convient," suggéra-t-il.

Neal bondit quand il sentit les mains de la jeune femme sur la ceinture de son pantalon.

"Shaw !" hurla-t-il en l'arrêtant.

"Du calme joli cœur, je veux juste regarder votre cuisse," répondit-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux tout en ouvrant le pantalon. "Asseyez-vous."

"Jolie cicatrice," fit-elle en passant le doigt sur une vieille blessure à la cuisse.

"Petit souvenir du Cap Vert," répondit Neal avec une grimace.

"Oui, je vois ça. J'en ai rapporté quelques-uns du même type de mes différents voyages…"

Seule une minuscule cicatrice trahissait l'incision qui avait été pratiquée pour insérer l'émetteur. Shaw palpa la cuisse, étudiant la position de l'objet. Neal grimaça quand elle appuya fortement avec le pouce contre l'os de sa jambe. Elle sembla réfléchir un instant.

"Vous aurez besoin d'un bon chirurgien. Finch connaît des gens discrets." Elle se releva, "et je vous rappelle que je veux cet émetteur."

Comme Finch la regardait d'un air un peu inquiet, elle ajouta à voix basse à l'attention de Neal, "John et moi avons besoin de pouvoir retrouver Harold…"

Préférant ignorer ce commentaire fait sotto vocce mais suffisamment fort pour qu'il l'entende, Finch se tourna vers Neal.

"M. Caffrey, j'ai pensé que vous retrouver une nouvelle fois prisonnier, bien que volontaire, risquait de vous peser."

"Vous avez une piscine dans l'une des pièces ?" plaisanta Neal.

"Non, pas ici…"

Interloqué par la réponse, Neal regarda Finch s'éloigner dans le couloir. Celui-ci se retourna quand il s'aperçut qu'il était seul.

"M. Caffrey ?"

Neal le rattrapa et le suivit. Finch ouvrit la porte d'une pièce transformée en atelier de peinture. Une grande baie vitrée offrait une lumière naturelle agréable sur l'espace de travail. Attiré par les pinceaux comme un papillon par la lumière, Neal se dirigea vers la table où reposaient des tubes de couleur.

Il ne put s'empêcher de soulever un sourcil en regardant les produits. Finch n'avait pas regardé à la dépense. Il lui avait procuré ce qui se faisait de mieux sur le marché de l'art. Même Alvaredo n'était pas allé jusqu'à cette qualité. Il passa les doigts sur les poils soyeux des brosses, utiliser ces produits allait être véritablement jouissif.

Déjà son esprit lui inspirait des projets et il avait hâte de s'atteler à une nouvelle toile.

"Merci, Finch, c'est…" il s'arrêta en s'apercevant qu'il était seul.

Il retourna dans la pièce principale. Shaw était assise sur le canapé en train de nettoyer une arme.

"Fini de peindre ?"

Neal fronça les sourcils, puis regarda l'horloge. Il était resté perdu dans ses pensées pendant près d'une demi-heure.

"Seulement dans ma tête."

Il observa Shaw manipuler son arme avec la même précision de gestes qu'elle avait utilisée pour l'examiner lui. Elle arborait aussi à peu près le même regard, comme si les deux opérations avaient la même importance ou portée.

_Efficace_, pensa-t-il.

Il repensa à l'attention qu'elle lui avait porté dans l'avion, puis à leur arrivée dans l'appartement. Il était persuadé que cela n'avait rien à voir avec un quelconque sentiment de sa part. Elle s'assurait juste que tout était en ordre.

"Allez-y, crachez le morceau Neal ; je ne vais pas vous manger."

"Vous êtes vraiment médecin ?"

Shaw souleva un sourcil interrogateur, et Neal haussa une épaule hésitante. Il avait du mal à imaginer la jeune femme en blouse blanche en train de prendre soin d'un malade. Ses qualifications et son expérience ne faisaient cependant aucun doute ; elle s'était parfaitement occupée de lui.

"Vous avez du mal à réconcilier mon goût pour les armes avec le fait que je sois capable de manipuler un scalpel ?"

"J'avoue…" Neal se demanda tout à coup s'il n'aurait pas mieux fait de se taire. Si Shaw décidait de lui arracher la tête, il ne s'en apercevrait probablement même pas.

"Comme vous, j'ai plusieurs cordes à mon arc."

"Dont un intérêt très clair pour la façon dont fonctionne mon émetteur."

"Comme je vous le disais, je serais curieuse de voir comment il est conçu. Une telle puissance et autant de technologie dans un si petit objet, cela semble presque impossible.".

"Vous voulez vous occuper de l'opération ?" suggéra Neal.

"Je n'ai pas les installations nécessaires," répondit Shaw. Puis elle lui adressa un sourire un peu féroce, "sauf si bien sûr vous êtes prêt à vous passer d'anesthésie générale."

Neal se mit à rire. "Non, merci. Je pense que je vais attendre les médecins de Finch."

_A suivre…_

* * *

Vous avez-vous, cette fois, pas de cliff ... ! RDV pour le prochain épisode ...


	13. Chapter 13

Bien le bonjour ... Prêtes à rentrer dans la dernière ligne droite de cette histoire ... Ben oui, c'est bientôt la fin ... plus que 3 chapitres et il sera temps de dire au revoir !

Mais pas encore ... On vous doit encore quelques réponses. John, en bon samaritain, ça vous dit?

Bonne lecture.

Y&amp;A

* * *

Chapitre 13

_New York, mardi 22h30, Aéroport de Terterboro _

John regarda la voiture s'éloigner avec à son bord Finch, Shaw et Neal. Mission accomplie. Caffrey était désormais hors de danger, il serait en sécurité dans l'appartement en attendant de voir comment ils allaient gérer ses déboires avec le FBI. Au moins, le risque le plus grand maintenant n'était que la prison et non plus sa vie.

Il se tourna vers Dirk qui sortait de la cabine de pilotage.

"A quelle heure pourrons-nous repartir ?" demanda-t-il au pilote.

"Le temps de faire le plein de carburant et déposer notre plan de vol. Si tu pouvais nous trouver de quoi manger ça serait parfait." Comme John se dirigeait vers l'échelle, il ajouta, "pour l'aller et le retour. Les anglais ne connaissent rien à la cuisine."

John ne put retenir un sourire. "Comment as-tu pu survivre avec les rations militaires si tu trouves que la cuisine anglaise n'est pas bonne ?"

Dirk fit mine de frissonner. "Mon pire souvenir de l'armée," fit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Moins de trente minutes plus tard, profitant du dernier créneau horaire de décollage pour la journée, le Falcon partait en direction de Londres. Jetant un œil à sa montre, John décida de s'octroyer quelques heures de sommeil. Finch était sans doute en train d'installer Neal, il le contacterait plus tard pour lui demander de localiser Sara à Londres.

_POI - WC - POI - WC - POI - WC_

Il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, frais et dispos. Le confort de cet appareil était un pur délice. Il se leva pour étirer ses jambes et laissa son nez le diriger vers l'espace cuisine, attiré par l'odeur du café.

Son téléphone vibra annonçant l'arrivée d'un message. Comment Finch savait-il qu'il était debout ?

_##Information envoyée sur le PC##_

Renonçant à comprendre, il activa le portable sur la petite table de travail. Apparemment après avoir installé Neal, Finch n'avait pas chômé.

Il lui avait envoyé l'adresse personnelle de Sara, son lieu et horaires de travail ainsi que son agenda de la journée. Il avait également ajouté le nom de deux restaurants pour y déjeuner. Regardant le programme de la journée de la jeune femme, John décida d'attendre qu'elle rentre en fin de journée pour aller la voir. Inutile de la bouleverser pendant ses heures de travail. Son dernier rendez-vous se terminait relativement tôt, il devrait sans doute pouvoir la voir arriver depuis le bar indiqué par Finch.

Dirk sortit de la cabine de pilotage.

"Il me semblait bien t'avoir entendu bouger. Nous arrivons dans deux heures."

"Parfait, merci."

"Tu as du travail ?" demanda Dirk.

John leva un sourcil surpris. "Non. Pourquoi ?"

Dirk sortit un paquet de cartes de sa poche. "Ca te dit ?"

John répondit d'un sourire complice.

_POI - WC - POI - WC - POI - WC_

_Londres, Mercredi 12h00, heure locale_

John attendait patiemment l'heure de sa rencontre avec Sara, lorsque que Finch le contacta.

"Bon vol M. Reese ?" demanda Finch.

"Je ne vais pas nier la fatigue, mais c'est pour une bonne cause," lui répondit son associé, d'un ton las. "Quoi de neuf Finch ?"

"Je souhaitais faire un point avec vous sur le sujet que nous n'avons pas abordé dans l'avion en présence de M. Caffrey," expliqua Finch.

"Vous voulez parler des Illuminati et de ce que vous avez découvert sur les ordinateurs d'Alvaredo, je suppose. Allez-y, je vous écoute."

"En effet, c'est bien de cela que je veux parler. J'ai esquivé cette partie de nos découvertes et fort heureusement M. Caffrey n'a pas relevé. Il n'était pas au mieux de sa forme, ce qui est préférable, je ne souhaitais pas l'impliquer davantage. Malheureusement, mes recherches approfondies ont été interrompues dès le moment où le réseau a été coupé. Ils ont sans doute découvert plus vite que je ne le pensais la 'disparition' des enregistrements vidéo et ont eu recours à des mesures radicales." commença Finch.

"Vous pensez décidément à tout. Il ne reste donc plus aucune trace de notre passage à Laredo ?" dit John d'un ton admiratif.

"En effet. J'ai également effacé les traces sur le réseau de la police et sur le registre de l'hôtel."

Finch poursuivit ses explications.

"Cette organisation est encore plus paranoïaque que nos services de renseignements. Certains dossiers comme celui de Neal étaient facilement accessibles, une fois dans le système, mais la grande majorité est cryptée à des niveaux incroyables. J'ai pu copier une petite partie des données mais il va falloir des semaines voire des mois pour les décrypter. J'espérais que nous serions plus près de découvrir davantage d'informations sur cette menace, mais j'ai bien peur que nous n'en sachions toujours pas plus sur nos adversaires."

"Encore une chose, je vais transmettre à l'agent Burke et au bureau des Marshals des informations sur deux Marshals qui sont à la solde d'Alvaredo, donc des Illuminati probablement. Toute notre action aura au moins servi à cela."

"Finch, ne soyez pas trop dur avec vous-même. Vous avez sans doute récolté plus d'informations que n'importe qui d'autre s'étant attaqué au sujet. Que ce soient les Illuminati ou une autre organisation, nous les identifierons un jour ou l'autre," répondit Reese.

"Pour l'instant, j'ai également arrêté toutes mes recherches sur l'enchevêtrement d'entreprises au niveau mondial. Nul doute que le problème de Laredo va entraîner une surveillance accrue de leur part des réseaux informatiques. Il est plus sage de rester dans l'ombre," conclut Finch.

John eut un simple grognement d'assentiment.

"Bonne chance avec Melle Ellis," ajouta-t-il avant de couper la communication.

Peu de temps après, Finch vit un message apparaître sur son écran.

## 'Elle' vous remercie. Toutes les données récoltées ont été utiles pour entamer de nouvelles surveillances – Root ##

Finch secoua la tête face à ce message énigmatique. Mais que pouvait-il attendre d'autre de la part de leur mystérieuse acolyte ?

Il se leva et prit la laisse de Bear. Mozzie apprécierait sans doute de se défaire du malinois et lui-même avait hâte de retrouver leur compagnon canin. Même s'il lui arrivait de rouspéter contre le goût marqué de Bear pour certains de ses livres, pour rien au monde il n'accepterait de se défaire de lui. Sa présence dans la bibliothèque était aussi rassurante que le ronronnement de ses ordinateurs.

_POI - WC - POI - WC - POI - WC_

_Londres, Mercredi 17h30 (heure locale), appartement de Sara_

Contrairement à ses habitudes, John frappa à la porte de Sara. Il entendit du bruit et un corps frotter contre la porte ; Sara vérifiait sans doute qui était son visiteur à travers l'œilleton.

Elle ouvrit la porte avec un air de surprise sur le visage.

"John ?"

"Bonsoir Sara."

Elle resta silencieuse un instant se demandant sans doute ce qu'il faisait là. Elle pâlit tout à coup.

"Neal va bien ?"

John ne put s'empêcher un soupir intérieur de soulagement. Elle s'inquiétait pour son ancien petit ami, tout n'était donc peut-être pas perdu, et il n'avait pas traversé l'Atlantique en pure perte. Même si la partie de poker endiablée avec Dirk avait été fort amusante.

"Il est en vie, si c'est le sens de votre question", la rassura-t-il. Comme Sara ne bougeait toujours pas, il demanda, "je peux entrer ?"

Elle sursauta. "Oui, bien sûr. Pardon." Elle s'écarta pour le laisser passer. "Comment allez-vous, John ?" demanda-t-elle enfin, se souvenant des règles élémentaires de politesse.

Il la suivit vers le fauteuil qu'elle lui signala de la main. Droit au but, elle avait compris que sa présence n'était pas une simple visite de courtoisie.

"Je vais bien, je vous remercie, Sara. Et pour répondre à votre question, Neal va bien également. Il a été quelque peu malmené, mais il se remettra…" Il la regarda digérer l'information. "Et pour tout vous dire, je pense que vous pourriez l'y aider," ajouta-t-il lentement.

Sara ouvrit la bouche pour protester puis soupira. "C'est compliqué…" expliqua-t-elle.

"L'amour l'est toujours, c'est ce qui en fait tout l'attrait."

"Je…" se défendit Sara.

"Vous l'aimez toujours. Lui aussi. Je crois surtout que vous devriez vous parler et arrêter de vous cacher des choses."

"Neal est incapable d'avoir une vraie conversation honnête," rétorqua Sara, le visage fermé.

John soupira. Il n'était sans doute pas le meilleur intermédiaire dans ce type de situation. S'il avait eu le choix, il les aurait volontiers attachés tous deux en haut d'une grue pour les obliger à se confronter, mais puisqu'il ne pouvait avoir recours à des méthodes dites violentes, il devrait faire appel à ses talents de négociateur, même si Shaw avait des doutes quant à ses compétences.

Il sortit le dossier que Neal avait rendu à Finch et le tendit à Sara. Elle le feuilleta, puis fit une grimace.

"Oui, je suis au courant. C'est bien pour cela que je suis revenue à Londres."

"Ces documents sont un tissu de mensonges."

"Non, j'ai fait des recherches. Tous ces faits sont avérés."

"Que vous dit votre cœur ?"

"Mon cœur n'a rien à voir là-dedans ! C'est comme cette histoire de sous-marin…" Elle s'interrompit, écarquillant les yeux d'un air coupable.

"Je suis au courant, rassurez-vous," fit John en secouant la tête, se demandant si Sara avait conscience de ce qu'elle venait de faire.

Alors même qu'elle cherchait à l'accabler, elle le défendait encore d'avoir caché l'existence du trésor. Elle était tout aussi perturbée que Neal avec ses sentiments ambivalents pour Rebecca. Ces deux-là avaient besoin d'un conseiller conjugal… discret… et aux idées larges…

"J'ai une longue histoire à vous raconter, Sara. Un verre ne serait sans doute pas superflu."

La jeune femme se leva pour leur servir à boire, puis regardant John, elle versa davantage d'alcool dans les verres. John trempa ses lèvres et fit une légère grimace surpris par le goût sucré.

"Du Sherry ? Vous vous êtes vite faite à la mode anglaise," plaisanta-t-il.

"Pas vraiment. J'ai toujours aimé ça. J'ai encore du mal avec leur cuisine par contre…"

"Vous regrettez les hot-dogs de Central Park ?"

"Et les pizzas de Little Italy…" surenchérit-elle avec un regard rêveur.

Elle poussa un soupir. "Dans quelle histoire s'est encore fourré Neal ?"

John ne put s'empêcher un léger sourire. Elle le connaissait bien.

"Il s'est fait kidnapper la semaine dernière. Il va bien, il est en sécurité," ajouta-t-il quand il la vit pâlir.

"Je suppose que c'est à vous qu'il le doit..."

Sara repensa à son propre kidnapping, environ un an plus tôt. Sans John, elle ne serait probablement pas là à l'heure actuelle.

"Il a eu plus de chance que vous quant aux conditions de sa captivité, même s'il n'a pas eu son mot à dire. Il est de retour à New York entre de bonnes mains."

"Si vous m'expliquiez un peu ?" demanda Sara, devinant que l'histoire était plus complexe.

"Il y a un peu plus d'un an, un certain Alvaredo a mis en œuvre un plan diabolique pour s'assurer la collaboration de Neal afin de retrouver un diamant rose…"

Reese lui raconta ce qu'avait été la vie de Neal au cours des derniers mois. Tandis qu'il parlait, il observait attentivement la rouquine : la colère d'avoir été bernée, la pointe de jalousie à la mention de Rebecca, l'inquiétude, l'angoisse... Il n'avait aucun doute quant à ses sentiments vis-à-vis de Neal, mais tout comme l'ex-voleur, le cerveau et le cœur de Sara avaient du mal à se retrouver.

Quand il eut fini de raconter son histoire, la jeune femme resta silencieuse un long moment, digérant sans doute toute l'information. Elle se leva, se dirigea vers la fenêtre perdue dans ses pensées.

"Neal vous a envoyé plaider sa cause ?" demanda-t-elle enfin. "Ca ne lui ressemble pas…"

"Il ne sait pas que je suis là."

Sara se retourna vers la grande silhouette installée dans son canapé. Elle se souvenait parfaitement de leur première rencontre. Un grand homme en noir qui n'avait fait qu'une bouchée des hommes qui la retenaient. Elle l'avait vu se battre contre une armoire à glace qui l'avait jeté à travers le mur de verre derrière lequel elle était ligotée. Elle se souvenait encore du jet de sang quand John lui avait planté un morceau de verre dans la jugulaire. Puis comme si cela n'avait été qu'un contretemps mineur, il était venu vers elle pour la libérer de ses liens. Il l'avait sauvée, elle, puis avait sauvé la vie de Neal quelques heures plus tard.

Et voilà qu'il jouait les entremetteurs…

L'homme sembla lire son incrédulité sur son visage.

"Je me suis donné beaucoup de mal pour vous ramener de Londres la dernière fois, je ne vais pas laisser un illuminé mégalomane tout détruire." Il reprit une gorgée de son Sherry. "Je crois aux secondes chances, Melle Ellis. Quelqu'un m'en a donné une il y a quelques années. On a parfois besoin d'une main tendue. Parlez à Neal…"

Sara poussa un long soupir. "C'est…"

John eut un léger rire. "Je ne vais pas vous demander de repartir avec moi ce soir. Promettez-moi juste d'y réfléchir, d'accord ?"

Sara acquiesça de la tête. John se leva d'un mouvement souple et posa le verre sur la table basse.

"Merci pour le verre. Bonne soirée Sara."

"Vous repartez déjà ?"

John fut pris au dépourvu. Il n'avait aucune raison de rester.

Sara sembla hésiter un instant. "Neal vous a raconté comment nous nous sommes connus ?"

"Brièvement."

"Il y a des choses dont je n'ai jamais parlé à personne." murmura Sara en regardant à nouveau par la fenêtre. "Personne n'aurait pu comprendre…"

John se retint de pousser un soupir et se rassit. Apparemment, Sara avait besoin de parler et avait décidé que ce serait à lui. Décidément ce travail avait parfois des incidences inattendues.

Il quitta Londres plusieurs heures plus tard avec la furieuse envie d'aller dans les bas-fonds de la ville provoquer une bagarre juste pour pouvoir se défouler. Il était un homme d'action. Rester assis à écouter Sara mettre son cœur à nu lui avait fait se demander quelle fascination morbide pouvait pousser des gens à devenir psychologues. Si Neal et Sara ne se remettaient pas ensemble, il allait en prendre un pour taper sur l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'ils prennent la bonne décision.

"Finch," aboya-t-il dans son téléphone alors qu'il prenait un taxi en direction de l'aéroport.

"M. Reese," répondit Harold avec son calme habituel, ne relevant pas le ton hostile de son employé.

"Je quitte à l'instant l'appartement de Sara."

"Melle Ellis va bien ?"

"Oui. Et franchement le côté baby-sitting de ce travail me convient de moins en moins."

Finch allait lui rappeler que personne ne lui avait demandé de se rendre à Londres mais s'abstint de faire la remarque. Reese semblait déjà assez énervé.

"Vous serez alors heureux d'apprendre que les choses se présentent plutôt bien en ce qui concerne la libération de M. Caffrey. Je vous ai prévu un rendez-vous avec Melle Morgan demain."

La simple mention du nom de la jeune femme eut l'effet escompté. John répondit avec une voix beaucoup plus calme.

"C'est une bonne nouvelle. Merci Finch."

"Parlant de bonnes nouvelles, un généreux donateur anonyme a remis à l'ambassade du Mexique un précieux masque que l'on suppose être le masque des Dieux disparu à Tenochtitlan vers 1520 ainsi qu'une lance bien connue des historiens."

"J'imagine que le conservateur du musée de Mexico City est déjà dans un avion en direction des Etats-Unis."

"Il y a de fortes chances, en effet."

"Comment va Neal ?"

"Melle Shaw me dit qu'il subit le contre coup de sa mauvaise expérience, mais qu'il n'y a pas lieu de s'inquiéter."

"Que voulez-vous dire ?" demanda John néanmoins inquiet.

"Qu'il dort toujours depuis notre arrivée à l'appartement."

"Au moins pendant ce temps-là, il ne risque pas de nous causer d'autres soucis," rétorqua Reese, amusé. Il lui était arrivé par le passé de vivre la même chose quand après une mission particulièrement éprouvante, il bénéficiait enfin de quelques jours de vrai repos.

"Vous êtes en route pour l'aéroport, je présume."

"Oui. Je serai de retour dans huit heures environ. Je vous retrouve à la bibliothèque."

"M. Reese, M. Caffrey est en sécurité, prenez donc le temps de souffler un peu."

"Les fauteuils de votre avion sont parfaits pour dormir, Finch. Ne vous en faites pas pour moi."

"A votre guise, M. Reese," rétorqua Finch, légèrement exaspéré en coupant la ligne.

Son employé était capable de traverser la moitié du globe pour s'assurer du bonheur d'un numéro, mais totalement dépassé dès qu'il s'agissait de prendre soin de son propre corps. Il allait devoir s'assurer que quelqu'un le fasse pour lui. De toute façon, Melle Morgan devait reprendre contact au sujet du dossier du FBI…

_POI - WC - POI - WC - POI - WC_

_New York, Jeudi après-midi, planque de Finch_

John se leva pour ouvrir la porte et sourit à Zoé.

"Bonjour, Zoé."

"John," répondit la jeune femme en lui posant un léger baiser sur la joue.

Elle se dirigea vers les marches et se souvint de la dernière fois où elle était venue dans cet appartement. La fameuse "soirée entre filles" concoctée par Finch et Reese pour mettre la main sur un prédateur. Elle ne put s'empêcher un sourire en repensant aux visages un peu dépassés des deux hommes tandis qu'ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de les admirer mais faisaient tout pour rester de parfaits gentlemen.

Finch se leva pour la saluer.

"Melle Morgan, c'est toujours un plaisir," fit-il lui tendant la main.

Neal s'approcha à son tour. "Melle Morgan, c'est un honneur de vous rencontrer."

Il lui prit la main pour y poser un baiser avec toute la classe d'un prince.

"M. Caffrey, je vois qu'on ne m'avait pas menti à votre sujet."

"Appelez-moi Neal, je vous en prie," répondit Neal avec un sourire éclatant.

John ne put s'empêcher de secouer la tête amusé. L'homme était incorrigible. Zoé perçu le mouvement du coin de l'œil et souleva un sourcil dans sa direction. _Jaloux ?_

Ils s'installèrent dans les fauteuils confortables et Zoé sortit quelques documents de son sac.

"M. Caffrey… Neal," corrigea-t-elle. "Harold et John m'ont demandé un peu d'aide dans le cadre du refus de votre libération. Je dois vous avouer que je voyais mal comment je pouvais intervenir sur une décision de justice, mais les conditions de votre disparition et les recherches qu'a menées Finch nous ont permis de découvrir certaines irrégularités."

C'était un doux euphémisme. Le directeur du FBI faisait partie du même cercle qu'Alvaredo et avait en conséquence pris la décision sans même consulter le procureur, apposant son véto à la libération.

"Fort heureusement, je connais quelques personnes et j'ai pu obtenir une demande de révision du dossier."

"Alors même que le dossier était signé par le directeur du FBI ?" demanda Neal surpris.

"Il suffit de monter plus haut dans la hiérarchie," se contenta de préciser Zoé.

Neal sentit son respect pour Zoé s'accroître encore. Il commençait à penser qu'elle connaissait probablement personnellement le président des Etats-Unis.

"Quand la demande arrive de la Cour Suprême avec l'appui d'un membre du Congrès, le directeur du FBI ne peut guère qu'obéir."

Zoé marqua un temps d'arrêt pour laisser à Neal le temps de digérer l'information. Les dossiers qu'elle avait étudiés lui avaient permis d'en savoir plus sur l'informateur du FBI. Un homme comme lui pourrait sans doute lui être utile un jour. Il fallait qu'il prenne conscience de l'importance de son travail de façon à ce qu'elle puisse à son tour un jour lui demander de lui rendre service. Elle ne faisait pas son métier par philanthropie.

"L'autre avantage est que le dossier a donc été géré en priorité. Vous n'avez pas rendu la tâche facile, M. Caffrey. Vous enfuir au Cap Vert a été l'entorse de trop difficile à balayer d'une simple remontrance. Fort heureusement vos talents sont reconnus. Un compromis a finalement a été trouvé, après moult discussions, croyez-moi !"

Neal ne put s'empêcher une grimace. Il se méfiait des compromis… Généralement, un ex-criminel, même repenti, n'était jamais du bon côté.

"Le FBI tient à pouvoir bénéficier de vos services. Ils souhaitent que vous puissiez transmettre vos connaissances à des équipes spécialisées afin que vos succès puissent être reproduits."

"On ne peut pas transmettre un don," s'exclama John.

Le compliment implicite alla droit au cœur de Neal.

"Vous semblez avoir un véritable fan club, Neal," commenta Zoé, avec un petit rire en regardant John.

Reese haussa une épaule. "On ne peut pas nier les faits," se contenta-t-il d'expliquer.

"Quoi qu'il en soit, le FBI semble espérer que vous serez en mesure de former leurs agents pendant un contrat de trois ans."

"Encore trois ans ! Non ! J'ai servi ma peine," s'écria Neal en se levant d'un bond.

S'il était resté en prison dès le début, à l'heure actuelle il serait libre ; il n'avait aucunement l'intention de continuer à porter un bracelet. Il avait fait ses preuves ; même son "escapade" au Cap Vert avait été causée par l'agence, plus particulièrement l'agent Kramer qui voulait déjà faire de lui un prisonnier à vie.

Malgré lui ses pas l'avaient conduit vers la porte. Il fut surpris quand il se retrouva face à John.

"Neal, calme-toi. Tu ne vas pas t'enfuir comme ça…" lui dit l'agent d'une voix calme, lui posant une main amicale sur le bras.

Neal serra les dents. Il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance face à l'ex-agent, mais l'envie de le bousculer pour passer la porte n'en était pas moins réelle. Il se contenta de le foudroyer du regard, mais Reese ne se départit pas de son air tranquille.

Zoé jeta un œil à Finch, surprise par la violence de la réaction de l'informateur. Elle avait visiblement touché une corde sensible.

"M. Caffrey, si vous me laissiez terminer…" suggéra-t-elle.

Neal poussa un soupir, s'obligeant à se calmer.

"Excusez-moi Melle Morgan. Cette conversation m'en rappelle une autre il n'y a pas très longtemps… j'ai bien peur que ma réaction ne soit démesurée."

Zoé accepta les excuses d'un signe de tête.

"Le contrat de trois ans est un contrat de travail en tant qu'employé de l'agence, non en tant qu'informateur ou prisonnier sous tutelle. Votre remise de peine a été approuvée. Ce contrat est le compromis dont je vous parlais. De fait, il permet surtout au directeur du FBI de sauver la face…"

Neal ne put rien faire contre la rougeur qui lui monta aux joues. Il avait effectivement réagi un peu trop vivement. Que lui reprochait Peter si souvent ? Aucun contrôle de ses impulsions ? Il se mordit la lèvre penaud, puis descendit les marches pour aller s'asseoir sur le canapé, évitant soigneusement de croiser le regard de qui que ce soit.

Zoé et John échangèrent un regard amusé. Sentant que Neal n'était pas prêt à reprendre la parole, elle poursuivit.

"Les documents sont en train d'être finalisés pour être validés puis transmis à l'agent Peter Burke, votre responsable. Votre libération sera effective à réception et notification de ceux-ci au sein du bureau de New York. Je ne vous cache pas, qu'il y aura de nombreux documents à signer."

"Merci…" Neal releva enfin la tête. "Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier d'ailleurs. Si je peux faire quoi que ce soit un jour."

"Oh, mes services ne sont pas gratuits M. Caffrey. Je saurai faire appel à vous le jour où cela sera nécessaire," répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Un éclair d'inquiétude passa dans les yeux de Neal. Quel était donc le service qu'elle avait rendu à un Juge de la Cour Suprême pour obtenir la révision de son dossier ? Qu'allait-elle lui demander le jour où ses "talents particuliers" viendraient à servir un dossier de Zoé Morgan ?

Il avala sa salive. Il ne doutait pas qu'elle n'hésitait pas à sortir du cadre légal quand cela était nécessaire ; son association avec Reese et Finch le prouvait. Mais, il aviserait le moment venu.

Pour l'instant il allait juste savourer la nouvelle.

_Libre…_

Il eut vaguement conscience que Zoé continuait à s'entretenir avec John et Finch mais il était incapable de se concentrer sur la conversation.

_Plus de bracelet… plus de rayon limité… un vrai travail avec un salaire…_

La nouvelle était presque trop belle… Il fronça les sourcils. Et si…

Il avait déjà été persuadé plus tôt que sa libération n'était qu'une formalité. Il ne s'autoriserait pas à s'enflammer. Tant qu'il n'aurait pas le jugement entre les mains, il resterait sur ses gardes.

Ayant terminé de fournir ses informations, Zoé se leva pour partir. Par égard pour Neal, elle se contenta de poser un léger baiser sur la joue de John.

"Au revoir, John. A bientôt".

Elle s'éloigna sans pouvoir néanmoins s'empêcher de caresser les fesses de l'ex-agent en partant. Celui-ci se raidit malgré lui. La familiarité dont était capable de faire preuve Zoé en public ne manquait jamais de le surprendre.

Neal écarquilla les yeux.

"Attends, je rêve, ou elle vient de te…"

John lui répondit d'une grimace. "Zoé semble avoir une attraction toute particulière pour cette partie de mon anatomie."

"Oh…" fit Neal avec un petit rire. Puis il ouvrit encore davantage les yeux, "ohhhh…. Toi et Zoé Morgan… Ouah…."

John pencha la tête ne comprenant pas cette réflexion.

Neal s'excusa d'un geste de la main. "Non, je suis ravi pour vous. Juste surpris. Je connais des hommes qui tueraient pour être à ta place…"

Zoé Morgan était une légende dans son milieu. Sa vie personnelle faisait l'objet de toutes les supputations sans que personne n'ait jamais été capable d'avoir la moindre bribe d'information. Elle conservait ce secret aussi farouchement que celui de ses clients. Finalement sa relation avec John avait tout son sens, les deux vivaient dans l'ombre.

"Ca fait longtemps ?" ne put-il s'empêcher de demander.

John allait poliment lui reprocher sa curiosité lorsqu'il s'aperçut que c'était suite à l'affaire de Neal que sa relation avec Zoé avait évolué. Au lieu de lui reprocher sa curiosité, il lui adressa un sourire.

"En fait, c'est un peu grâce à toi. Après tout le travail qu'elle avait fait sur le dossier de Burke, je me devais de passer la remercier..."

"C'est donc elle qui a rassemblé toutes les informations qui ont démoli Calloway ?" s'exclama Neal. "Je savais que Finch avait fait parvenir les données à Diana, mais je ne savais pas que vous aviez impliqué quelqu'un d'autre dans cette affaire."

Il resta silencieux un instant. "Ca explique bien des choses…"

"Félicitations," dit John avec un léger sourire.

"Pour ?"

"Ta libération."

Neal fit une grimace.

"John, je ne doute pas des talents de Melle Morgan, mais je n'y croirai que lorsque j'aurai le document officiel entre les mains."

Il avait bien trop souffert quand Peter lui avait annoncé la décision la première fois. Il ne se permettrait pas la moindre once d'espoir tant que le FBI ne lui aurait pas signifié officiellement sa remise de peine définitive.

"Je peux continuer à vivre chez Finch, je suppose ?"

"Bien sûr, aussi longtemps que tu le voudras."

Neal le remercia de la tête.

"Je voudrais voir Peter."

"Tu es sûr ? Ca ne me paraît pas très prudent. Je te rappelle que tu es recherché."

"Je voudrais lui expliquer ce qui est arrivé. Si j'en crois Mozzie, il est fou d'inquiétude. Je voudrais au moins le rassurer sur ce point. Je lui expliquerai qu'il est hors de question que je me présente au FBI tant que ma libération n'aura pas été confirmée."

"Neal, c'est un agent du FBI. Malgré toute l'affection qu'il te porte, son devoir lui commandera de te passer les menottes sur le champ !"

"Probablement. Je vais donc avoir besoin d'aide…" précisa Neal en le regardant fixement.

"Pour te permettre de disparaître si les choses se gâtent."

Neal opina de la tête. John réfléchit un instant.

"Un lieu public offrant plusieurs chemins de sortie, des obstacles pour ralentir les poursuites, des gardes du corps assurant ta protection…"

"Tu penses à un endroit en particulier ?"

"Central Park, dans la partie nord-ouest. Il y a un petit étang, si le besoin se fait sentir, Mozzie devra être prêt à pousser Burke dans l'eau pour gagner du temps."

"Il vaut mieux ne pas lui suggérer l'idée. Il est capable de la mettre à exécution sans que cela ne soit nécessaire !" s'esclaffa Neal. "Je demande à Mozzie d'organiser le rendez-vous."

_A suivre_

* * *

Et voilà ... quelques éléments de réponse. Ca vous a plu ?

A bientôt


	14. Chapter 14

Coucou ... Nous vous laissons découvrir l'avant-dernier chapitre !

En espérant que certaines sont encore là ... (peu de reviews sur le dernier ...).

A bientôt

Y&amp;A

* * *

Chapitre 14

_New York, Vendredi matin, Bureau du FBI _

Assis à son bureau, Peter regardait à nouveau les quelques éléments en sa possession suite à la disparition de Neal. Pas grand-chose, et il avait tellement lu et relu les rapports établis qu'il pouvait les réciter par cœur, à la virgule près.

Il tenait entre ses mains la pochette contenant les cheveux retrouvés dans la camionnette. Il n'avait pas eu besoin d'attendre le rapport d'ADN pour savoir qu'il s'agissait de ceux de Neal. Cette information, plus que toute autre, avait fini par le convaincre que Neal n'avait pas volontairement pris la fuite. Il essayait, en vain, depuis la découverte d'imaginer l'allure de Neal tête rasée. Un portrait avait été diffusé, photo retravaillée sur l'ordinateur du portraitiste, mais Peter avait du mal à concilier la réalité avec l'image.

Voilà près de dix jours que son informateur avait disparu et que les pistes étaient toujours aussi floues. Les recherches sur la camionnette retrouvée à La Guardia n'avaient rien donné et les recherches sur d'anciennes identités de Neal (Mozzie avait beau leur avoir montré les passeports, il ne doutait pas que Neal ait une autre cache) avaient toutes été vaines.

En tant qu'agent du FBI, il s'obligeait à garder l'esprit ouvert à toutes les éventualités. Leur dernière discussion avait été vive et il était contraint d'admettre qu'il existait une possibilité que Neal, blessé, trahi, se soit enfui. Mais en son âme et conscience, il était persuadé que sa disparition n'avait rien de volontaire et plus le temps passait, plus il était inquiet. Evidemment, il n'y aurait pas de demande de rançon, mais combien d'autres que Hagen avaient les moyens de faire chanter Neal, de le contraindre à travailler pour eux ?

Cette éventualité était de fait la moins effrayante. Il préférait imaginer Neal en train de contrefaire les plus grandes toiles de la terre ou de préparer le casse du siècle que l'autre possibilité terrifiante.

Combien de personnes Neal avait-il "froissé" qui pensaient que le monde ne pouvait que mieux se porter sans lui ? Les moyens de faire disparaître un corps étaient innombrables, surtout avec un océan à portée de main. Bien sûr, pourquoi à ce moment-là se donner la peine de le raser, de l'emmener jusqu'à un aéroport ? Décidément, rien n'avait de sens dans cette histoire.

Et comme à chaque fois, il repensait à l'appel de Bruce lui annonçant que la demande de libération anticipée avait été refusée. De l'égoïsme pur et simple, voilà la conclusion à laquelle il était finalement arrivé. Ils avaient voulu conserver pour eux les talents de Neal et celui-ci risquait bien de le payer de sa vie.

Si jamais il arrivait quoi que ce soit à Neal… il irait dire personnellement au directeur du FBI ce qu'il pensait de sa décision, même si cela devait lui coûter sa place à Washington, voire son poste tout court. De toute façon, il ne pourrait jamais travailler pour une agence responsable de la mort de son ami.

Il poussa un soupir et se tourna vers sa fenêtre.

Son téléphone sonna.

_Elisabeth_.

Il sourit. Elle lui manquait comme jamais. De fait, son indicateur et son épouse étaient les deux personnes les plus importantes de sa vie. Celles avec qui il avait passé le plus de temps. Même s'il n'avait mis la main sur Neal qu'après quatre ans de poursuite, le voleur avait de fait partagé sa vie au quotidien, au point qu'Elisabeth l'avait parfois taquiné lui demandant si elle devait s'inquiéter pour leur couple ou ses intentions vis-à-vis de ce trublion aux yeux clairs.

Après la disparition soudaine de Neal, Peter n'avait même pas eu l'occasion d'annoncer au bureau qu'il ne voulait plus de son poste à Washington. La disparition de son ex-indicateur lui avait permis de reporter sa prise de poste à plus tard, le bureau admettant tout à fait qu'il était le mieux placé pour remettre la main sur Neal. Il aurait tout le temps de prendre une décision quand cette affaire serait bouclée.

"Bonjour chérie. Alors comment vont les choses à Washington ?" demanda-t-il en décrochant.

"C'est fabuleux ! J'ai l'impression que c'est Noël tous les jours," s'exclama Elisabeth dont il pouvait entendre le sourire ravi.

"C'est bien alors," dit-il d'une voix manquant d'enthousiasme.

Il entendit le soupir attristé de son épouse.

"Toujours pas de nouvelles ?" demanda-t-elle doucement, sachant combien la situation pesait à Peter.

"Non."

"Tu le retrouveras Peter. Sois patient. Souviens-toi, il t'a fallu six semaines la dernière fois…"

"Et quatre ans avant ça. Je le sais bien El, mais là c'est différent. Je lui ai spécifiquement demandé de ne pas partir."

"Alors que la dernière fois, c'est toi qui lui a fait signe de disparaître," murmura El à voix basse.

"Et le fait que Mozzie remue ciel et terre pour nous aider est encore plus angoissant."

"Ses pistes n'ont rien donné ?"

"Non. On a bien arrêté un ou deux petits voleurs, mais je me demande parfois s'il n'est pas en train de nous envoyer délibérément sur des pistes plus farfelues les unes que les autres." Peter se demandait d'ailleurs dans quelle mesure Mozzie n'avait pas profité de l'occasion pour se débarrasser d'ennemis personnels.

"Mais pourquoi ferait-il cela ? Il doit être le premier à vouloir retrouver Neal."

"Sauf s'il sait où il est et qu'il attend que les choses se tassent pour disparaître lui aussi à son tour."

"Il ne ferait pas ça ! Tu m'as dit toi-même qu'il était bouleversé quand tu lui as annoncé la disparition de Neal."

"Elisabeth, tu es la seule à qui Mozzie faisait un minimum confiance. Personnellement, je ne l'ai jamais compris. Je ne sais pas ce qui me pétrifie davantage. Que Mozzie ne sache effectivement rien, ce qui impliquerait que Neal est dans un pétrin monstre, ou que ça ne soit qu'un immense coup monté…"

"Mais il vous a pourtant souvent aidés."

"Oui, mais le plus souvent sous la contrainte de Neal."

Le silence tomba. Peter leva les yeux vers sa porte, un coursier venait de frapper.

"Chérie, je dois te laisser. On m'apporte un pli. Prends soin de toi."

"Je t'aime. A bientôt."

"Je t'aime."

Il raccrocha et fit signe au coursier d'entrer. Un pli du bureau central du FBI. Il fronça les sourcils et signa le reçu.

Il déchira le cachet et sortit un document officiel. Il ouvrit le dossier. La photo de Neal était agrafée sur un côté. Il regarda le texte et resta figé. Les mots ne parvenaient pas à prendre un sens. Il avala sa salive, respira profondément et s'obligea à relire la déclaration avec attention.

_Neal était libre_.

Les mains tremblantes, il tourna les pages lisant les paragraphes expliquant la nouvelle décision prise par le FBI suite à une demande de révision du dossier.

_Qui avait demandé une révision du dossier ?_

A l'étage en dessous, Diana avait suivi des yeux le coursier puis avait vu le visage de Peter se décomposer. Elle avait rarement vu son patron dans cet état. Et généralement, Neal était impliqué. Son cœur rata un battement quand elle envisagea le pire. Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps d'y réfléchir, elle se retrouva devant la porte de verre.

"Peter ?" fit-elle, la voix éteinte.

L'agent sursauta en entendant Diana. Il la regarda surpris.

"Des… mauvaises nouvelles ?" demanda la jeune femme se fichant éperdument que son chef ne l'accuse de l'espionner ou de se mêler de ce qui ne la regardait pas.

"Non," balbutia Peter.

Diana ne fut pas convaincue par le ton. "Tu es sûr ?"

Neal était libre… mais Neal avait disparu. Il ne saurait peut-être jamais qu'il avait enfin obtenu ce qu'il avait si ardemment désiré.

Il lui montra la feuille de papier. "Neal a obtenu sa libération."

"Quoi ?"

"Le jugement de Neal a été revu. Il est libre."

Diana se laissa tomber sur la chaise, estomaquée. "Tu parles d'une nouvelle."

Elle hésitait entre hurler de bonheur pour Neal ou crier sa frustration qu'il soit absent. Ça devait faire ça d'être schizophrène…

A son poste, Jones avait vu Diana monter l'escalier et s'effondrer sur une chaise. Peter et elle étaient silencieux depuis quelques minutes maintenant. N'y tenant plus, il monta à son tour dans le bureau.

"Qui est mort ?" demanda-t-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

"Neal…" commença Diana.

"Neal est mort ?" s'exclama Jones en écarquillant les yeux, perdant immédiatement son sourire.

"Non, il est libre."

Le regard de l'agent de couleur alla de Diana à Peter. "Alors pourquoi faites-vous des têtes d'enterrement ? C'est une bonne nouvelle !"

"Encore faudrait-il qu'on puisse la lui annoncer."

"Et bien, c'est peut-être le bon moyen pour le faire réapparaître," proposa Jones.

"Tu veux utiliser l'annonce de sa libération pour qu'il se manifeste ?"

"Bien sûr, ça ne tient que s'il s'est effectivement enfui…"

"Ca ne marchera pas, il pensera que c'est un piège." Diana secoua la tête. "C'est insoluble ! S'il revient, il risque d'être arrêté pour s'être enfui alors qu'il était encore sous surveillance. Du coup ça remettrait en cause sa libération ?"

"Mais alors pourquoi ont-ils revu leur décision ? Ils savent bien qu'il a disparu."

"Pas forcément en haut lieu. Les forces sur le terrain sont à sa recherche, mais le bureau principal ne suit pas nécessairement toutes les opérations…"

"Neal ne s'est pas enfui," déclara Peter d'un ton ferme, interrompant la conversation entre ses deux agents.

Diana et Jones se tournèrent vers lui. Depuis la disparition Peter avait émis des doutes, mais jamais il ne s'était montré aussi catégorique.

Le téléphone de Peter vibra annonçant l'arrivée d'un message. Il s'excusa d'une vague grimace et afficha le texte.

_##Où un pont rejoint New York à l'Ecosse dans nos bois du nord, un ennemi de vos ennemis vous attend.##_

Peter laissa échapper un grognement. Mozzie et ses énigmes…

Le bois était facile, Central Park. Pour une rencontre, le lieu offrait l'avantage de multiples chemins, et donc autant de voies pour s'enfuir. Mozzie l'avait utilisé à plusieurs reprises pour leurs dernières rencontres. Il afficha le plan du parc sur son écran. Il s'était aperçu que Mozzie utilisait celui du site du parc pour identifier les lieux de rendez-vous. Qui aurait cru qu'un plan destiné aux touristes pouvait alimenter l'imaginaire d'un passionné des conspirations ?

"Bois du nord…" murmura Peter. _North Wood_. L'un des coins les plus isolés du parc, un petit coin des monts Adirondacks au cœur de la ville. Tout à côté se trouvait le Loch, "lac" en écossais. "Mozzie, tu es fatigué... C'était bien facile," murmura-t-il.

"Des nouvelles de notre dernière recrue ?" demanda Diana avec un sourire.

"Effectivement." Peter enfila sa veste et prit son arme.

"Je vous tiens au courant," dit-il faisant sortir les deux agents et fermant sa porte.

_POI - WC - POI - WC - POI - WC _

Peter arriva au lieu indiqué par Mozzie et ne put qu'en apprécier la discrétion. Peu de gens circulaient dans cette partie du parc à cette heure-là. Il ne put retenir un léger rire. Mozzie portait un sweat à capuche, un jean et des rollers, essayant visiblement de paraître le plus discret possible.

"Je ne savais pas que tu faisais du roller," commenta Peter en s'asseyant sur le banc à côté de lui.

"Tellement de choses que tu ne sais pas sur moi, Peter…"

_Peter…_ L'agent eut un sourire. La première fois que Mozzie l'avait appelé par son prénom, il était sous l'emprise d'un poison mortel et perdant peu à peu ses facultés. C'était cela, encore plus que le poison en soi, qui avait franchement terrifié Peter ce jour-là.

Depuis la disparition de Neal, ils s'étaient rencontrés plusieurs fois et leur relation était plus facile, même s'il était évident que Mozzie se méfiait toujours autant de lui. Cependant, celui-ci faisait contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur, conscient qu'il était aussi inquiet que lui quant à la disparition de Neal et que leur collaboration ne pouvait qu'être fructueuse.

"Ca, je n'en doute pas une seconde."

Mozzie resta silencieux, observant les patineurs et les badauds se promenant sur l'allée.

"Mozzie, certains d'entre nous doivent travailler pour vivre. Même si Central Park est toujours agréable, avais-tu une raison valable de m'appeler ?"

"Neal est de retour," annonça Mozzie tranquillement, comme s'il l'informait que la météo avait annoncé de la pluie.

Sa déclaration fit l'effet d'une bombe sur Peter. En l'espace d'une seconde, mille sentiments contradictoires s'entrechoquèrent dans son cerveau : joie, colère, méfiance, l'envie de frapper Mozzie, puis Neal, de les enfermer tous les deux à double tour au fin fond d'une cave...

Puis la principale information s'imposa enfin : _Neal était vivant_. Le soulagement qui l'étreint fut tel qu'il s'accrocha au banc pour lutter contre le léger vertige qui le frappa.

Il poussa un long soupir pour reprendre son calme. Mozzie le regarda en soulevant un sourcil.

"Tu ne vas pas t'évanouir au moins ?" demanda-t-il un peu inquiet par la pâleur soudaine de l'agent.

"Quand… où… ?" Peter avait du mal à articuler une phrase complète.

"Il a été kidnappé. Des… '_amis'_ ont réussi à le libérer."

"Comment va-t-il ? Où est-il ?"

"Il va bien. Il voudrait te voir."

Mozzie leva la tête vers le bosquet face à eux. Peter suivit son regard. Neal venait de sortir de l'ombre et le regardait un sourire espiègle aux lèvres. L'agent voulu se lever pour aller à sa rencontre mais s'aperçut que ses jambes ne lui répondaient pas.

Neal s'approcha d'un pas incertain et Peter retrouva enfin l'usage de ses muscles. Il se précipita à sa rencontre, l'enlaçant de toutes ses forces.

"Neal…" murmura Peter, dont le soulagement ne connaissait plus de limites.

Il serra ses bras encore plus fort et Neal gémit quand son épaule protesta du traitement infligé. Peter le lâcha immédiatement, le regardant d'un air inquiet. Neal le rassura immédiatement.

"Rien de grave."

Peter s'aperçut alors que son informateur portait le bras gauche en écharpe. Il s'écarta pour le regarder mais garda ses mains sur les bras, l'examinant avec attention.

"Tu vas bien ? Mozzie m'a dit que tu avais été kidnappé ?"

"Effectivement." Il lui fit un signe de la tête, lui proposant de s'asseoir.

Peter s'aperçut alors que Mozzie avait disparu. Il le chercha des yeux et vit alors une grande silhouette sombre à l'endroit où se trouvait Neal quelques instants auparavant. Il fronça les sourcils essayant de se souvenir d'où il connaissait cet homme. Le souvenir lui revint à la façon d'un boomerang, le laissant une nouvelle fois estomaqué : le mercenaire grâce auquel il avait été libéré de prison un an auparavant.

_John._

C'était donc lui "l'ami" dont avait parlé Mozzie. L'homme croisa son regard et Peter hocha la tête en remerciement. John eut un minuscule geste de la tête à son tour, puis recula dans les buissons.

Peter relia l'apparition de cet "ami" avec le document posé sur le siège de sa voiture. Avant qu'il ne prenne l'ascenseur, on lui avait remis une enveloppe contenant des preuves pour arrêter deux Marshals ayant accepté des pots de vin afin de fournir la clé du bracelet de Neal et ainsi faciliter son enlèvement. Tout s'explique finalement, pensa-t-il.

"Tu me racontes ?" demanda Peter se tournant à nouveau vers Neal, ne se lassant pas de regarder le visage de son ami.

"C'est une longue histoire…"

"J'ai tout mon temps. Je viens de boucler ma dernière affaire," répliqua Peter avec un sourire.

Neal se mit à rire.

"Au fait, tu ne devrais pas être à Washington ?"

Peter fit une grimace. "J'ai décidé de refuser le poste."

"Tu quoi ?" s'écria Neal.

L'agent poussa un soupir. "Après qu'on t'ait refusé ta libération, j'ai compris que je ne pouvais pas te laisser entre les mains d'un autre agent…"

"Et Elizabeth ?"

"On lui offert le plus beau poste de sa vie ! Elle ne pouvait pas y renoncer."

"Tu… tu," bafouilla Neal. "Tu t'es séparé d'Elizabeth ?" souffla Neal, les yeux écarquillés.

"Non. Nous ne vivons simplement pas dans la même ville en raison de notre travail." Il vit Neal pâlir. "C'est le cas de plein de couples, Neal".

"Mais… mais, pas vous," balbutia-t-il. "Peter, je ne suis qu'un ex-voleur et ton informateur ! Elizabeth est la femme de ta vie ! Je n'ai fait que t'attirer des ennuis depuis que nous nous connaissons. Tu es fou !"

"Je me suis fait la même réflexion," murmura Peter. Il poussa un soupir. "Bon, alors, tu me racontes ? Ne crois pas que je vais te laisser détourner la conversation aussi facilement, Caffrey !"

Neal eut un petit rire. "Toujours le même."

"Toi aussi. Parle !" ordonna l'agent.

Avec un sourire, Neal se lança dans le récit des événements survenus depuis sa disparition. Il lui brossa les grandes lignes du réseau dirigé par Alvaredo, la découverte du masque, l'intervention de John. Il garda pour lui l'implantation du traceur. Finch avait dit qu'il était toujours actif. Il préférait ne pas tenter le FBI avec un autre moyen de le surveiller. Pas tant qu'il ne tiendrait pas entre les mains le jugement définitif annonçant sa remise de peine. Et sans doute, même après… Shaw avait dit que l'opération pourrait se faire de façon discrète, plus il y pensait, plus il préférait cette solution.

Peter l'écoutait en silence, ébahi et époustouflé. Comment Neal se débrouillait-il pour se retrouver mêlé à des affaires pareilles ? Il pensait qu'ils avaient atteint le summum avec l'affaire Rebecca/Rachel, mais apparemment il n'y avait aucune limite au champ des possibilités. Il ne put s'empêcher un peu de ressentiment en prenant conscience que Neal, comme à son habitude, ne lui disait pas tout. Et qui était vraiment ce mystérieux ange gardien qui l'avait sauvé ?

Quelque chose dans la façon dont parlait Neal le rendit soupçonneux, il comprit soudain pourquoi.

"Tu sais déjà que tu as été libéré, n'est-ce pas ?" fit-il doucement.

"Je l'avais cru aussi il y a une dizaine de jours…" murmura Neal.

"Le document officiel est arrivé à mon bureau ce matin," confirma Peter. Il lui tendit la main, "félicitations."

Le sourire qui éclaira le visage de Neal fit passer tous les sourires que Peter avait pu voir auparavant pour de simples grimaces. Sa joie se mua en éclat de rire joyeux et il passa un bras autour des épaules de Peter en l'enlaçant.

"Merci."

"Je n'y suis pour rien," se défendit Peter. "Et il y a une clause liée à cette remise de peine."

"Oui, mon contrat de travail pour trois ans." Neal balaya la contrainte d'un geste de la main. "Rien ne m'oblige à travailler à New York, n'est-ce pas ?

"Tu… tu irais à Washington ?" bredouilla Peter.

"Toi, Elizabeth et moi… toujours ensemble, comme les trois mousquetaires."

"Ils étaient quatre," bougonna Peter.

"Mozzie !" s'exclamèrent les deux hommes ensemble en éclatant de rire.

_A suivre…_

* * *

RDV en fin de semaine pour le final de cette histoire ...


	15. Chapter 15

Comme annoncé en début de semaine, il est temps de vous livrer le dernier chapitre de cette histoire.

Snifff, il va nous falloir dire au revoir à cette histoire que nous avons pris plaisir à écrire, même si ce fut difficile surtout à la fin de trouver la meilleure façon de lier tous les 'bouts' d'histoire écrits de ceci delà et de combler les blancs ! ... Il y a eu un gros 'trou' dans l'écriture de cette histoire. J'avais perdu le fil et sans Arches67 pour qui je tenais vraiment à finir cette histoire , je crois que vous vous ne l'auriez jamais lue !

Heureusement que nous faisons le choix de ne publier qu'une fois l'écriture finie car vous auriez patienté vraiment longtemps. Enfin bref, je vous laisse lire ces dernières lignes en espérant que vous apprécierez la conclusion de cette histoire.

Yellow &amp; Arches

* * *

**Chapitre 15**

_New York, dimanche soir, loft de Neal,_

Neal, Mozzie et John savouraient un verre de vin dans le salon du loft. Pour l'occasion, il avait sorti une bouteille exceptionnelle –un peu surpris que Mozzie n'ait pas profité de son absence pour la vider.

Shaw était partie après s'être contentée d'un simple verre. Neal avait d'ailleurs été surpris qu'elle accepte même l'invitation. Finch avait, lui, prétexté une trop longue absence pour pouvoir se permettre de ne pas retourner à ses ordinateurs. Neal le soupçonnait surtout de vouloir retrouver sa solitude et la tranquillité de la bibliothèque. Les quelques jours à Laredo avaient dû lui être pesants.

Il repensa aux événements des jours précédents.

_POI - WC - POI - WC - POI - WC_

Assis sur le banc de Central Park, leur éclat de rire s'était transformé en un rire plus calme, un peu nerveux. Les deux hommes prenaient effectivement conscience qu'une page avait été tournée, plus qu'une page, un livre entier venait de se clore. Le silence s'installa tandis que les différents événements des cinq dernières années défilaient dans leur tête.

Peter posa une main sur le coude de Neal.

"Allez, viens, on y va," dit-il.

"Où ça ?"

"Au FBI," répondit Peter, visiblement surpris par la question.

"Ah je ne pense pas, non…" répliqua Neal doucement.

"Neal ?"

"Peter, j'ai confiance en toi. Beaucoup moins en ton administration."

"Tu n'as rien à craindre."

"Pour autant que je sache, je suis toujours recherché et considéré comme en fuite. Peux-tu m'assurer que je ne vais pas me retrouver derrière des barreaux le temps que toute la paperasse doit finalisée ?"

Peter fit une grimace. Il ne pouvait effectivement pas promettre que Neal n'irait pas tout droit en prison.

"Je suis sûr de pouvoir te faire rester dans les locaux…"

Peter se maudit à l'instant où les mots franchirent ses lèvres. Ce n'était probablement pas ce que souhaitait entendre Neal. Enfermé dans une des cellules du FBI ou à Rikers ne changeait pas la réalité de la situation.

Neal se contenta de lever un sourcil, c'était exactement pour cela qu'il ne voulait pas suivre Peter. Hors de question de se retrouver enfermé en attendant que tout soit réglé. Mozzie risquait d'en faire un infarctus s'il apprenait que Neal avait accepté de suivre Peter dans ces circonstances.

En tant qu'ami de Neal, Peter comprenait parfaitement sa réaction, en tant qu'agent du FBI, il ne pouvait pas se contenter de laisser son indic disparaître une nouvelle fois. Il se leva bien déterminé à imposer son autorité. Neal se leva à son tour, tout autant décidé à ne pas se laisser intimider par une simple posture.

"Neal," ordonna Peter.

"Non," répondit Neal fermement, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Instinctivement Peter porta la main à ses menottes. Une paume se posa sur son épaule, les doigts touchant légèrement sa clavicule.

"Il y a un problème ?" demanda une voix basse.

Peter ferma les yeux et laissa échapper une exclamation étouffée. Il aurait dû savoir qu'il n'aurait pas le dernier mot. La main de John sur son épaule semblait tout à fait amicale mais il ne se faisait aucune illusion. Pire, il était persuadé que ce John se fichait éperdument de devoir assommer un agent du FBI si nécessaire. Tout compte fait, il n'était pas sûr de vouloir en savoir davantage sur ce mystérieux personnage.

Il poussa un long soupir, sachant reconnaître une défaite quand il en voyait une. Toute sa vie aurait sans doute été beaucoup plus simple s'il n'avait jamais croisé la route de ce voleur-manipulateur-bien-trop-intelligent-pour-être-honnête démon aux yeux clairs.

"Tu sais que je te tiens pour personnellement responsable de tous mes cheveux blancs," gronda-t-il.

Un sourire éclatant éclaira le visage de Neal.

"Pas besoin de pavoiser," grommela-t-il. "Où puis-je te joindre ?"

"Je t'appelle demain."

John avait pris Neal par le coude et l'avait entraîné dans l'ombre du bois. Puis ils étaient retournés à l'appartement de Finch. Impossible d'être sûrs que le loft ne serait pas surveillé.

Comme promis, il appela Peter en début de matinée le lendemain et celui-ci lui demanda de passer vers 10h00. Il aurait alors finalisé tous les éléments. Diana l'attendrait au pied de l'immeuble pour l'accompagner. Il était hors de question qu'il le laisse entrer comme s'il s'était simplement absenté quelques jours.

En retrouvant Diana sur la place, Neal lui avait tendu les deux poignets avec un grand sourire. Il adorait faire enrager Diana, c'était même un peu trop facile.

"Je connais ton talent pour te défaire des menottes Caffrey, tu n'as rien à me prouver. Suis-moi gentiment c'est tout." Elle lui avait attrapé le bras et ne l'avait lâché qu'une fois dans le bureau de Peter.

En entrant dans les locaux, Neal sentit immédiatement une tension générale. Les gens discutaient à voix basse, regardaient autour d'eux. Son entrée fut un non-événement, à peine remarquée par quelques agents. Il ne s'attendait pas à être accueilli à bras ouverts, mais l'indifférence générale à son sujet lui fit suspecter une nouvelle autrement plus importante.

Ils avaient fait signe à Jones de monter dans le bureau pour que Peter puisse lui lire le document en présence de témoins. A vrai dire, c'était plus pour permettre aux deux agents d'être présents et de partager la joie de l'instant.

Le document reprenait ce que Zoé lui avait dit deux jours plus tôt. Il était désormais libre, on reconnaissait ses talents exceptionnels et l'aide apportée au service. Son escapade au Cap Vert était pardonnée en échange d'un contrat de travail exclusif de trois ans pour le FBI. Durée qui lui devait lui permettre de former un maximum d'agents afin que ses connaissances et capacités ne soient pas perdues. A l'issue de ces trois années, il aurait le choix de poursuivre son travail pour le FBI ou de partir sans aucune condition.

Tout au fond de lui, Peter avait des doutes sur le fait que Neal continue à travailler pour le FBI après ses trois ans de contrat. Tôt ou tard, ses vieux démons se réveilleraient de nouveau et il ne pourrait s'empêcher de commettre une bêtise. Dommage que Sara l'ait quitté. Elle aurait peut-être pu le conserver sur le droit chemin...

Après les félicitations de Jones et Diana, les deux hommes étaient restés assis en silence, savourant le moment.

"J'ai finalement décidé d'accepter le poste à Washington. Comme je ne l'ai jamais refusé, ça n'a pas été un souci. Je suis certain qu'ils seront heureux de te compter dans leurs rangs si tu le souhaites."

Neal hocha la tête en assentiment.

"Bon, si tu me disais ce qu'il se passe ?"

Peter prit un air innocent.

"Peter, il y a une telle tension dans l'immeuble que les vitres en tremblent !"

L'agent fit une grimace. Décidément rien n'échappait à l'ancien voleur.

"Le directeur du FBI a démissionné..."

Un éclair traversa les yeux de Neal et Peter le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

Neal remit en place son masque en un instant. Ainsi donc Zoé et/ou Finch avaient réussi à faire tomber le directeur. Il avait un peu perdu le fil de la conversation lors de la visite de Zoé, mais il se souvenait qu'ils avaient évoqué son cas. Il était lié à Alvaredo. Décidément, il valait mieux ne pas s'attirer les foudres des acolytes de John, il saurait s'en souvenir. Le résultat semblait pour le moins dangereux.

"… pour raisons de santé," expliqua Peter se disant que Neal estimait sans doute que c'était mérité. Après tout il avait, dans un premier temps, refusé sa libération.

Ils discutèrent encore un moment puis Peter l'invita à déjeuner.

"Tu choisis," lui annonça-t-il grand prince.

"Je choisis ? Bon sang, si j'avais su qu'il me suffisait d'être kidnappé pour choisir où déjeuner, je me serais débrouillé pour que cela arrive plus souvent."

"Caffrey…" gronda Peter.

"Quoi ?" L'innocence personnifiée.

"Tais-toi."

"Et comment je te dis où je veux aller déjeuner alors ?"

Peter l'avait poussé hors de son bureau sans ménagement.

Après le déjeuner, tandis que son "patron" retournait au bureau, Neal se rendit chez le chirurgien recommandé par Finch.

Il avala sa salive en se demandant s'il n'aurait pas mieux fait d'accepter l'offre de Shaw quand il le vit préparer le matériel pour procéder au retrait de l'émetteur. Une anesthésie locale était nécessaire mais la taille de l'aiguille ne le rassurait guère.

Shaw avait mystérieusement débarqué à la fin de l'opération pour récupérer l'objet.

Retourner au loft avait été le moment le plus agréable de la journée. June l'avait pris dans ses bras comme un enfant qu'elle n'aurait pas vu depuis des années.

"Ne me refait jamais ça," lui dit-elle. "Je suis bien trop vieille pour faire face à ce type d'angoisse."

Il l'avait embrassée tendrement, se sentant enfin de retour chez lui.

Jamais il ne s'y était senti aussi bien, comme s'il était parti des mois alors qu'il avait été absent à peine plus d'une semaine. Le temps était vraiment une donnée subjective parfois. Il se promena dans les pièces, boitant légèrement, comme s'il découvrait l'endroit pour la première fois.

Neal avait quelques jours avant de devoir se présenter officiellement pour entamer son nouveau contrat. Il avait alors appelé John pour lui raconter sa visite au FBI et lui proposer de passer pour un verre. Il avait étendu l'invitation à Finch et Shaw.

_POI - WC - POI - WC - POI - WC _

Il cligna des yeux en s'apercevant qu'il avait laissé son esprit vagabonder et totalement perdu le fil de la conversation.

Mozzie était en train d'expliquer à John tous les différents projets secrets que menait, selon lui, le Gouvernement. John l'écoutait avec indulgence. Le regardant avec plus d'attention, Neal fut convaincu que son ange gardien personnel en savait bien davantage que Mozzie… Il ne savait toujours pas comment John obtenait ses informations ; quelle était cette source qui par deux fois lui avait sauvé la vie ?

Neal leva un sourcil surpris en entendant frapper à la porte.

"Tu attends quelqu'un ?" demanda Mozzie.

"Non…" répondit Neal, d'un ton hésitant, en posant son verre sur la table.

Etant le plus proche de la porte, Mozzie se leva pour ouvrir. Les trois hommes de la pièce se figèrent en voyant le nouvel arrivant, chacun pour des raisons personnelles.

Neal se leva d'un bond, stupéfait.

"Sara…" murmura-t-il comme s'il n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

Sur son visage, les émotions se bousculèrent à la vitesse de l'éclair, surprise, joie, espoir, peur… Il n'avait visiblement pas anticipé de revoir son ex-fiancée et ne savait qu'en penser.

John se permit un léger sourire satisfait en voyant la rouquine à la porte. Son voyage à Londres n'avait pas été en vain. Il espérait sincèrement que cette fois serait la bonne pour le couple.

Mozzie s'écarta pour laisser entrer la jeune femme, "bonsoir Sara."

Sara avança les yeux fixés sur Neal, portant le regard de celui qui vient de traverser le désert et trouve enfin de l'eau. Oubliant les autres personnes de la pièce, ils s'approchèrent l'un de l'autre comme attirés par un aimant.

"Sara…"

"Neal…"

Se tenant la main, ils restèrent face à face les yeux rivés dans les yeux.

Mozzie se tourna vers John en levant un sourcil amusé.

"Les meilleurs amis sont ceux qui savent quand ils ne sont plus les bienvenus ?"

Avec un hochement de la tête, John vint le retrouver à la porte. Jetant un dernier coup d'œil au couple toujours immobile au milieu du séjour, ils quittèrent la pièce en fermant la porte doucement derrière eux.

"Merci pour lui," dit Mozzie regardant John dans les yeux.

L'ex-agent haussa une épaule, "je n'y suis pas pour grand-chose."

Mozzie s'esclaffa.

"Non, bien sûr !" Il commença à compter sur ses doigts tout en descendant l'escalier. "Vous avez sorti Neal du pétrin, aidé à retrouver un objet d'art précieux, arrêté un mégalomane dangereux, convaincu Sara de revenir…"

"C'est avant tout sa décision," se défendit John.

"Donc, vous êtes bien allé à Londres pour lui parler," s'exclama Mozzie, content d'avoir deviné juste.

Admettant que le petit homme l'avait découvert, John eut un sourire. Il était aussi brillant que son ami, difficile de lui cacher quoi que ce soit.

"J'étais sérieux quand j'ai demandé à Neal d'éviter les ennuis. Si Sara peut y contribuer…"

"Vous avez peur qu'il ne vous occupe à plein temps ?" plaisanta Mozzie.

"Quelque chose comme ça. Il n'est pas le seul…" maugréa John. "Léon s'arrange cependant pour se trouver confronté à des situations moins compliquées."

S'arrêtant sur le pas de la porte, Mozzie se tourna pour lui tendre la main.

"Merci pour tout… vraiment."

"Faites attention à vous," répondit John lui serrant la main. Il descendit les marches et s'éloigna, puis se retourna quand il sentit que Mozzie n'avait pas bougé.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vous suivrai pas !" lui lança Mozzie.

John hocha la tête en remerciement et partit vers sa voiture. Mozzie attendit de le voir disparaître avant de prendre la direction de chez lui. Décidément, ces deux mystérieux partenaires étaient bien surprenants.

_POI - WC - POI - WC - POI - WC _

Une fois au volant, John contacta son employeur.

"Finch, vous êtes là ?"

"Toujours, M. Reese," répondit Finch comme à son habitude, soupçonnant John d'utiliser volontairement la phrase.

"Du nouveau ?"

"Nous n'avons pas de nouveau numéro si c'est le sens de votre question."

"En effet."

"Melle Morgan est chez elle," annonça Finch.

John ne répondit rien et le silence commençant à peser, Harold ajouta, "Je l'ai appelée pour la remercier de ses services."

"Vous avez un problème avec Zoé, Finch ?" demanda enfin John.

A son bureau, Finch eut un léger mouvement de recul. "Non. Pourquoi cette question ?"

"Et si vous me posiez la question, tout simplement ?"

"Quelle question ?" demanda Finch totalement abasourdi. De quoi parlait son employé ? "Vous vous sentez bien, M. Reese ?"

"Au sujet de ma relation avec Zoé," rétorqua John.

"Votre vie privée ne regarde que vous. Vous savez à quel point j'y attache la plus grande importance."

"La réponse est oui."

"Je ne crois pas avoir posé de question, M. Reese."

"Car, comme vous le dites, vous êtes très attaché au respect de la vie privée, aussi profitez donc de ce libre partage d'information."

Finch pouvait entendre le sourire de John. "Vous me semblez de bien bonne humeur. Tout s'est bien passé avec M. Caffrey ?"

Reese repensa au couple qui ne les avait même pas entendus sortir. "Oui. Mon voyage éclair à Londres semble avoir porté ses fruits."

"Melle Ellis est rentrée à New York ?"

"En effet. Espérons que votre machine ne s'entête pas à ressortir le numéro de Caffrey."

"_Ma_ machine, comme vous le dites, traite les données de manière statistique, M. Reese. Elle ne _'s'entête'_ pas sur les numéros qu'elle nous envoie."

"Répétez ça à Léon, alors…" marmonna John.

"Bonne soirée, M. Reese."

"Merci. Bonne soirée à vous, Finch."

John coupa la communication et tourna le volant pour prendre la direction de l'appartement de Zoé. Elle méritait plus qu'un simple remerciement par téléphone de la part de Finch.

_POI - WC - POI - WC - POI - WC _

A l'intérieur du loft, Neal et Sara continuaient à se dévorer des yeux. Toujours encombré par son écharpe, Neal lâcha la main de Sara pour la porter à son visage. Il lui caressa doucement la peau, n'en revenant toujours pas. Il pencha la tête pour s'emparer de ses lèvres dans un long baiser affamé.

Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, gardant leurs fronts collés comme si l'idée de se séparer leur était insupportable. Il lui glissa le bras dans le dos, la rapprochant encore de lui, regrettant de ne pouvoir l'enlacer.

"Tu es revenue…" murmura-t-il.

Sara se serra davantage, collant son visage contre sa poitrine.

"Te quitter a été la chose la plus pénible que je n'ai jamais eu à faire de ma vie," expliqua-t-elle.

"J'ai vu les documents Sara. Je ne t'en veux pas, tu ne pouvais pas savoir."

"Non, tu ne comprends pas." Sara s'écarta légèrement pour pouvoir le regarder. "Même après avoir vu les preuves accablantes de ton passé, je ne pouvais pas me décider à partir."

Neal fronça les yeux en la regardant.

"Oui, je t'aimais… je t'aime… à ce point," fit-elle avec une légère grimace.

Elle poussa un soupir et se lova à nouveau contre la poitrine de Neal. "Mais je devais m'obliger à prendre du recul et réfléchir." Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt. "Je suis allée voir Peter."

"Avec les documents ?" demanda Neal pétrifié, un froid immense l'envahissant.

"Non, mais je lui ai posé beaucoup de questions sur toi…" Elle soupira de nouveau, se serrant davantage contre Neal. "J'ai décidé de retourner à Londres pour réfléchir, loin de toi."

Elle s'écarta pour le regarder. "L'année a semblé très longue…"

"Je suis désolé," murmura Neal.

"De quoi ? Ce n'est pas de ta faute ; tu as été victime d'une machination incroyable."

"Si mon passé n'était pas aussi nébuleux, rien de tout ceci ne serait arrivé."

"Et je ne t'aurais pas connu," répliqua Sara avec un sourire. "Après tout, si tu n'avais pas volé le Raphaël, nous ne nous serions jamais rencontrés."

"Tiens, à ce sujet. Si cela t'intéresse, je sais où il se trouve."

Sara releva la tête d'un geste brusque. "Quoi ? Comment sais-tu qu'il a de nouveau disparu ?"

Elle le regarda les yeux plissés. "Tu n'aurais pas osé…"

Neal éclata de rire. "Sara, tu surestimes mes talents !"

"Peu de choses peuvent me surprendre de ta part. Je te crois bien capable de le faire, juste pour m'ennuyer," grommela-t-elle.

Secouant la tête avec indulgence, Neal lui sourit et se pencha sur ses lèvres. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement, puis la passion les submergea bientôt et Neal poussa un gémissement de douleur quand Sara attrapa son épaule dans un geste brusque.

Elle s'écarta vivement. "Neal ?"

Il secoua la tête en réprimant une grimace. "Ce n'est rien."

"Que t'est-il arrivé ?"

"C'est une longue histoire…"

Un éclair de colère traversa les yeux de Sara et elle s'écarta. "Non ! Tu ne vas pas recommencer !"

Le regard un peu perdu par la réaction, Neal la regarda avec incompréhension.

"Tu ne peux pas continuer à me cacher des choses. Si nous voulons aller de l'avant il va falloir que nous prenions le temps de parler, Neal. Nous avons perdu toute une année parce que nous nous acharnons à conserver nos secrets."

"C'est _vraiment_ une longue histoire." Neal lui adressa un sourire amusé quand Sara le foudroya du regard. "Que je me proposais de te raconter après nous être assis, avec un verre…"

"Oh," marmonna Sara d'un ton penaud.

Neal lui passa un doigt sur le visage. "La vie avec toi va être totalement passionnante…"

_POI - WC - POI - WC - POI -WC _

"Et tu as donc devant toi, un honnête citoyen qui va signer son contrat de travail la semaine prochaine," conclut Neal après avoir raconté ses mésaventures des deux dernières semaines.

Sara resta silencieuse un instant. John lui avait raconté les grandes lignes de l'affaire, mais le récit que venait de lui faire Neal l'avait tétanisée. Il se retrouvait malgré lui dans des situations rocambolesques. Un véritable aimant à ennuis…

Elle se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa longuement.

"Merci," murmura-t-elle en s'écartant.

Les yeux brillants, Neal leva un sourcil interrogateur.

"D'être en vie," précisa-t-elle.

Neal lui sourit et l'embrassa à son tour. Il s'écarta pour reprendre son souffle.

"Ne prends pas cela pour un reproche, j'en suis ravi, mais… pourquoi es-tu là ?"

Sara fronça les sourcils, un peu perplexe. "Je t'aime Neal…" répondit-elle comme si cela se suffisait.

"Moi aussi," répondit-il en lui posant un léger baiser sur le bout du nez. "Pourquoi _aujourd'hui_ ?"

"Tu ne crois pas aux coïncidences ?" demanda Sara, avec un sourire espiègle.

Neal pencha la tête avec un léger regard de reproche.

"John est passé me voir."

"A Londres ?" s'exclama Neal. Il resta silencieux quelques secondes. "Je comprends mieux pourquoi il est resté à l'aéroport à notre retour…" murmura-t-il.

"Qui est-il, Neal ?"

"Aucune idée." Il reprit quand il vit Sara plisser les lèvres. "Sérieusement, je n'en sais rien. Il semble débarquer de nulle part quand j'ai des ennuis. Il m'explique qu'une 'source' l'a prévenu. Pour le reste, tu en sais autant que moi… Mozzie s'y est cassé les dents, ce qui n'arrange rien à sa paranoïa coutumière," ajouta-t-il avec un léger rire.

Sara tourna la tête se demandant à quel moment les deux hommes étaient partis.

"Et maintenant ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Maintenant quoi ?"

"Tu vas rester à New York ou tu vas demander à suivre Peter à Washington ?"

"Ca va dépendre…" répondit Neal de manière évasive, en se levant.

Il se dirigea vers le meuble dont il ouvrit un tiroir.

"De quoi ?" demanda Sara curieuse.

"De ça," fit-il en lui lançant une petite boîte en velours bleu.

Sara attrapa l'objet au vol et fronça les yeux en l'observant. Elle l'ouvrit prudemment et resta muette. Une bague en or blanc surmontée d'un superbe diamant était posée sur un cœur en satin écarlate.

"Juste avant que tu ne partes, j'avais tout préparé. Un voilier, un dîner romantique au coucher du soleil, de la musique et des bougies. J'avais même l'heure exacte à laquelle le soleil disparaîtrait à l'horizon."

Il s'approcha d'elle et posa un genou à terre.

"J'ai eu beaucoup de temps pour y repenser. J'en suis arrivé à la conclusion que ce n'est pas la façon de faire une demande en mariage qui est importante." Il lui prit la main. "Sara, je t'en supplie, ne t'enfuis pas une nouvelle fois, je n'y survivrai pas. Epouse-moi."

"Les convenances veulent que la phrase correcte soit "veux-tu m'épouser ?'," murmura Sara passant le doigt doucement sur le bord de la boîte.

"J'ai toujours eu du mal à suivre les règles…" Après tout, il venait de lui jeter la boîte à travers la pièce…"

"Notre fille sera probablement très déçue par le manque de romantisme de ta demande," constata Sara.

"Notre fille ?" ne put s'empêcher de répéter Neal avec un sourire amusé.

"Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que nous nous installions à Washington. Je vais avoir besoin de Peter pour qu'il m'aide à garder nos enfants sur le droit chemin." Elle secoua la tête avec un sourire. "Je n'ose imaginer une ribambelle de petits Caffrey suivant ton exemple…"

"Alors c'est oui," fit Neal avec un sourire ravi.

"Je ne sais pas. Tu m'as posé une question ? Je croyais que tu m'avais donné un ordre…"

Neal prit la bague et la lui glissa au doigt. Il la regarda dans les yeux, avec un sourire ému.

"Je t'aime, Sara Caffrey."

_Tout compte fait Mozzie avait tort… Même les gars comme eux avaient droit à des fins heureuses…_

FIN

* * *

Et voilà ... c'est la fin de cette histoire ...

La fin (enfin après ce chapitre, déchainez-vous!) de la joie (et de crainte aussi) de découvrir vos petits mots. Nous vous remercions une dernière fois pour l'accueil chaleureux et enthousiaste que vous avez réservé à notre 2ème projet, que dis-je notre 3ème ! Un immense merci à nos fidèles lectrices 'connues': **Vane84, Ninette91, Paulinelek57, Jade181184** et une spéciale dédicace à **Pikatchoune, Joker73, Isnoname et ZazouloveMatt** qui ont reviewé chacun des chapitres ou presque ! Merci ... et au revoir ...

* * *

**Arches**: On les quitte comme ça ... ?

**Yellow**: Ben oui, on a fini ...

**Arches**: Tu te souviens quand même que la dernière saison de WC ne se finit pas vraiment comme ça ...

**Yellow**: Oui mais l'avantage dans l'univers de la FF, c'est que l'on écrit ce que l'on veut ... T'es pas heureuse que l'on ait réuni Sara et Neal pour le meilleur, enfin ... (moi j'aime à imaginer qu'ils ont fini ensemble ...) et que John va rejoindre Zoé (qu'est-ce qu'elle me gonfle la psy dans la S4, John avec une psy, les scénaristes ont perdu la tête ... ?)

**Arches**: Souviens-toi, je t'ai fait lire un petit épilogue ... et après, tu as dit qu'on pourrait peut-être écrire comment nous, on voyait la suite après la 'mort' de Neal ...

**Yellow**: Merde ... qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ce jour-là (pourquoi j'ai renchéri ! _'se prend la tête dans les mains'_) ... et hop ... brainstorming d'idées (un jour de semaine, au lieu de bosser) ... j'avais pourtant bien dit que c'était fini ... pour un long moment ...

Bon pour tout vous dire, on a en plus vraiment reparler depuis ... mais il existe un fichier avec quelques pistes ... alors peut-être que vous aurez, un jour, un nouveau volet des aventures de Neal, Peter (il aura un plus grande place, c'est promis!), John ... Aucun délai car rien est écrit ! A bientôt ... si l'inspiration est au rendez-vous.

Dernier petit truc ... Arches écrit de son côté ... N'oubliez pas d'aller consulter son profil de temps en temps ... (PS: message subliminal ... un nouveau cross Daredevil-John ... '_yeux de cocker'_ ...)

Bye Bye ...


End file.
